Do You Believe in Fate?
by LillyBGurl
Summary: What happens when you find love in the most unexpected situation? What happens when there's has to be a tragedy for you to find it?
1. Chapter 1

Do You Believe in Fate?

**Ok, I'm back in fanfic... and this is my first Twilight fic, also is my first attempt in this kind of pairing, meaning girl-girl... and is kind of weird for me, but I had this idea since a while and I just had to write it... the idea in my head is to write a multi chapter fic, but I will do it only if I receive enough reviews either bad or good, but enough to encourage me to keep going with the story (though I'll finish it either way only I won't update it, sorry)**

**Warnings: well I told you that this is a femslash story, and is rated M because in this chapter the main subject is rape... So if you don't like or don't feel comfortable reading this kind of subjects then you should probably go...**

**Disclaimer: well you already know this... Stephenie Meyer is the owner of Twilight and the characters... (Damn!)**

**Summary: What happens when you find love in the most unexpected situation? What happens when there's has to be a tragedy for you to find it? What happens if after you find it, it brings you a lot of challenges and surprises? Are you willing to accept them no matter what? All for love? All for fate?**

* * *

Alice's POV

My name is Mary Alice Brandon Cullen and I'm studying art at the University of Seattle, I'm so happy to be here, I can't believe that my parents let me have come alone, I was so sure that they would send Emmet, my old brother, with me so he could keep an eye on me all the time… And don't get me wrong, I love my parents, it's just sometimes they are so suffocating, they didn't seem to realize that I have eighteen years old and I'm perfectly capable to live alone.

This is my first year, and the very first time that I live all by myself so far away from my home, Forks, Washington, my dad is a Doctor, and my mom is an architect and interior designer, and there's Emmet, my big brother, he's the best brother I could ask, although is the only I have, I love him so much, he's so much like a big teddy bear...

And today is the last Friday, and the beginning of the spring break! This was a very stressed week I'm so happy that is finally over… it's getting dark, but it's a nice warm evening, just perfect for a walk... since the beginning, I decided that I would not live at the university residence, and my dad was agree with me, so he bought me a small apartment near the campus, and every day I like to walk after my last class around three or four, today however, I had to stay to finish a group project at the library and now is a little strange for me because is almost seven o'clock and is already dark but warm night...

So I'm walking through a small green area outside the campus which is strangely dark, like if the lamps out here were somehow off and that's odd, and the weirdest thing is that I could heard something like a soft groan from behind of one of the brushes, at first I got scared and I wanted to run, but when I heard a second painful groan I decided to go check... and, what I saw it scared me off, there was a girl about my age covered in blood, her left knee was twisted in an odd angle, she had blood on her face so I couldn't see much of her, her eyes were closed in some sort of a painful expression, her right arm was across her stomach and her left one was on her back... I felt horrible and I start to look around to see if I could find someone but there was nobody, I grab my cell from my pocket and I call for an ambulance and then I kneeled next to her and ask her name, it will be stupid to ask her if she was alright when it was pretty obvious that she wasn't...

"Oh God! what's your name? I'm Alice, and don't worry, the ambulance is on its way here, can you tell me your name?"

"It... it hurts... so much…"

"I know, please hang on, the help is coming..."

About five minutes later I could hear the ambulance siren, and I stood up and walk to make them see me, they come and start to work on her, one of the paramedics start to ask me about what happened and if I know her...

"I don't know her, I only know her name is Bella, I was walking and I heard her, I don't know what happened to her... Is she going to be ok?"

"I don't know that Miss, she is pretty hurt, we are going to take her to the hospital and hope she can tell us what happened to her... are you coming with her?"

"I don't know if I should, I don't know her..."

"But you find her, and..." He suddenly stood and take me a few steps away from the girl "Look miss, I can't be sure about what happened to this young lady, but from what I can see, she was assaulted, and much likely she was raped too, if that's happen to be true, the police will need all help they can get, and since it was you who find her, you could be helpful..."

Oh my God, she was raped... I felt really bad for her, and if it was true that I could help even just a little, then I would do it, so I made up my mind and I climb into the ambulance.

When we arrive to the hospital, the paramedics and the medical crew took Bella to one of those emergency rooms, and I just stood there waiting, until the paramedics come back, the same one who ask me to come tell me that soon one nurse will come to tell me how is the girl, so I went to sit to the waiting area.

I was sitting there about 15 minutes when I felt my cell vibrate inside my pocket; I grab it and answer without check on the ID...

"Hello..."

"Thank God Alice! Where are you young Lady? Have you noticed the hour? I've been calling to your apartment and your cell phone for about four hours!"

"Mom calm down please..."

"Calm down? How can you ask me to calm down Alice, I thought that you were hurt or something..." In that moment another ambulance arrives to the hospital, and the siren could be heard from the area where I was, and my mom could heard through the phone and obviously she freaks out... "Oh My God Alice, are you in a hospital? What happ..."

I cut her before she had a heart attack... "Mom calm down I'm fine, please, just breathe and let me explain you..." she calm down once I told her everything about Bella, she of course felt sorry for the girl and a lot worried for me since I'm alone in this big city, thank God, in that moment a nurse come to tell me about Bella's condition and I say goodbye to my mom and focus my attention on the lady.

"Hello, are you the one who come with the girl Bella?"

"Um yeah, my name is Alice Cullen, how is she?"

"She will be ok, though she is pretty hurt, she has two broken ribs and her left knee is sprained, she has bruises all over her arms, chest, abdomen and legs, she has a few small cuts on her lip and eyebrow..."

"Oh God... one of the paramedics told me that probably she was assaulted and maybe she..." I could even tell the word, it was just too awful...

"Unfortunately they were right, right now there are two cops talking with her, once they finish, you can go and see her..."

"But... I don't really know her; I only know her name... I'm sure she doesn't even remember me..."

"She does, she ask me about the girl who found her, she wanted to know if you were still here, and I told her that you were waiting and that as soon as the cops finish with her you could come to talk to her"

"Oh, ok... well thanks, I guess..."

I sit again to wait for a while, when the two cops were out, the nurse give a sign waving her hand to let me know that I could come into the room.

I knocked twice and open the door slowly, I saw the girl laying on the bed staring to the ceiling and a trail of tears running freely through her cheeks, a splint on her left knee and an IV line on her left hand, it was a sad scene.

Apparently she didn't heard me knock nor saw me opening the door, so I decided to say something to let her know that I was coming inside...

"Um... Hi, can I come in?"

She turns to face me and that's when I could see her face, despite the bruises and the cuts, she had a beautiful face... She gives me a small nod and I went to sit in the chair next to the bed.

I didn't know what to say, we were in an awkward silence for a few minutes, until finally she spoke...

"You found me..." her voice was more like a raspy whisper

"Yes, my name is Alice, you are Bella?"

"Thank you..."

After that, neither of us said anything more, I just sat there and she was still staring at the ceiling. I felt y cell vibrate again, this time it was a text from Emmet, he was coming over to check on me for mom and dad orders, he was asking me if I was still at the hospital, great, my mom tell everyone... I text him back telling him that I was still at the hospital and that I didn't needed him here, though I know it was pointless to argue. I didn't get a reply until a while later, and it was to tell me that he was outside at the waiting area. At first I was truly surprised, how long I have been in here? I check my watch and it has been a couple hours since I found her!

I stood up and before I could tell her anything, she turns to me with a panic expression and grabs my arm... "Don't go, please don't leave me alone!" her voice sound so frightened, it scared me...

"I'm sorry, it's just... I wasn't leaving... my brother is in the waiting area..." she didn't tell me anything, but her eyes were pleading me to not leave her, I felt so sad, I didn't want to leave her... "I won't go anywhere, I promise you, just let me call my brother to let him know that I will stay here, ok?" she nods and I went to the other side of the room, grab my cell and dial Emmet's number.

"Hey Pixie, where are you?"

"I'm in Bella's room, I'm going to stay with her, you can go to my apartment..."

"Wait, Why are you going to stay with her?, I though you didn't even know her..."

"I don't, but she wants me to stay..." I low my voice to a barely a whisper so she couldn't hear me... "Emmet, she's so broken, I can't just leave her here alone, please..."

"Alright, I'm going to go now then, but I'll be back in the morning, ok? Mom and Dad are worried about you..."

"I know, can you call them for me please? I promise you that we can have lunch together tomorrow..."

"I'll see you tomorrow Pixie!"

I shut my phone and went back to the chair, Bella had her eyes closed, it seems she was asleep, as soon as I sit on the chair, she starts to fuss in her sleep, quiet moans coming out her mouth, she tries to move but when she does that, she screams in pain, she actually hurt by the movement, and she wakes scared and in pain, I press the red button at the side of bed calling to the nurse, I stood by her side and took her hand, she turns her face and when she sees me she starts to cry.

"I'm scared..."

"I know, but I'm her with you, you're not alone..." in that moment the nurse came in...

"Is everything ok? How are you feeling, are you in pain?"

"Yeah, it hurts..." Bella said still sobbing

"She just had a nightmare and when she woke up she hurt her ribs..."

"Alright, I can give you more..."

"NO!" Bella shout... "Please, I don't want to sleep again..."

"Bella you are in pain..."

"I don't care, please, I don't want to fall asleep again, please!" she was pleading, she was terrified to sleep again and have more nightmares.

"Ok, I won't give you more painkillers for now, but if the pain continues I'm gonna have to, alright?"

"Thanks... "

"Bella..."

"Please, tell me something, anything to keep me distracted..."

"Ok... what you want me to tell you..."

"Tell me about you..."

"Well, you already know my name, I'm a freshman at the Art College, I'm from a small town called Forks, my dad is a doctor and my mom is an architect, I have an older brother Emmet he is like a big teddy bear..."

"Wow, it sounds nice to have a family like yours..."

"You don't have a family?" now that I think about it, it's weird that no any familiar had come to see her...

"My mother leave my father and me when I was like four, and since then, my father had spent working instead of taking care of his only daughter..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, somehow I got used to that life, I was always alone or with one of the many nannies he used to hire for me..."

"Are you from here?"

"No, I'm from Phoenix... that's why he isn't here; he's probably working or doing something much more important than me..."

"I'm sorry to hear that..."

"I'm Bella Swan, and I'm a freshman too, but I'm studying Marketing"

"And do you live at the College Residence?"

"No, I have an apartment near to the campus, I guess that's the only good thing my father given me. What about you?"

"I have my own apartment too; I never liked the idea of living in a college residence. How are you feeling? Are you still in pain?"

"No, wow, I really don't feel the pain anymore, thanks again..."

It was comforting our little chat, I start to like her, besides, she is beautiful even with those cuts, now that I can see her face without the blood, she has chocolate brown eyes, a heart shaped face and slim but pouty ruby lips; her hair was also dark brown and long.

"You don't have to thank me; I'm doing it because I want to... I mean, maybe the circumstances weren't the best, but I really am glad to meet you..."

"I... I wasn't supposed to be there, I hadn't..."

"Hey, you don't have to tell me anything about that, I'm not asking you to..." I wasn't sure if I wanted to hear that story, but maybe if she wanted to tell me she could feel somewhat relieved...

"I know... I supposed to be on my way to the airport, but I decided that I didn't wanted to go to Phoenix, so instead I went back... and I don't even know why... I..."

She told me the entire story, and when she finished, she was silently crying again, and I just couldn't help it, I was crying too. I just couldn't believe how someone could do something horrible like that to this girl... I knew then, that I couldn't stay away from her, I can't say why or how I know this, I just know that I want to be close to her, I want to be her friend and I don't really know if she wants me to be her friend, but I'll try, I have to try…

Bella's POV

My name is Isabella Marie Swan and I can't believe that I trust in my father, I shouldn't be that surprised after all, he always do this, every single time... My father is a lawyer, and since I remember, he never was at home with me; I was always with the nanny of the month, so I grew up alone. My mother, well, she disappeared from my life when I had three, one day she went out and never came back. During my high school days I wanted nothing more to graduate so I could finally go to college and out of that house. and Of course I send applications to several universities far away from Phoenix, and surprisingly enough, I got accepted in some of those, but of course, Charlie, my father, won't let me go that far, so I decided to go to The University of Seattle and he agreed.

I have to admit that this is so much better that I thought it will be, I'm actually happy here, I have a very few friends, but they are really nice with me. Now, I'm a sophomore and I'm studying Marketing and I really like it, but I have to say that I'm almost glad that the spring break is finally here. Almost. My father called me two days ago, he wanted me to go and spend a few days with him, and I decided that I will give him a chance, after all I didn't had any better plans, but stupid me, today, when I was packing, he called me again, only this time he told me that he was sorry, but he wouldn't be at home, he needed to go to do some work, so here I am an hour later walking through the campus trying my best to calm myself. I don't even know why I decided to came here, it's practically empty; it's getting dark and I decided that it was time for me to go back to my place, so I start to walk a little bit faster when suddenly I felt a couple strong arms grab me from behind. At first I thought that maybe could be one of my morons classmates and I try to turn so I could see who he was, but he was stronger than me and kept me in that position. Was in that moment that I started to worry, I try to free myself from his grasp but he lowered his mouth to my left ear and with a husky voice he told me to stay still otherwise he will hurt me…

He drags me to the back of one of the buildings, there it was darker, but I could manage to see another person there like waiting for us. Somewhere in my mind, I knew in that moment what will happen to me, and that no mattered what I'd do or how hard I'd fight, there wouldn't be any chance for me to escape; but I couldn't just stay there and not do anything, I had to try, so I start to fight and kick and scream, but the one who was holding me was really strong and as soon as I start to scream, he move one of his hands to my mouth, I bit him and this only make him angrier, the next thing I felt was a huge pain on the back of my ribs, I didn't know exactly what he used to hit me, but it really hurt and I stop screaming...

The other guy came close to me and hold my chin so I could see his face, I didn't knew him, I haven't saw him before, he had a stupid smirk and his breath smelled like beer and cigars it disgusted me when he approach his face to mine...

"You really are beautiful babe, I'm sure we're going to have a lot of fun, you'll see..." he then let go of my face and starts to unbuttoned my shirt very slowly while I struggle to get free from the grasps of the other guy, but it was really hard, suddenly I remembered that my legs were somewhat free, and I kick his leg and move my knee up to his crotch in one fast move.

The guy behind me turn me around and slap me on the face and throw me to the floor just at the side of the other guy, once there, he recovered himself quickly and move one of his hands to hold both of my arms over my head and straddle my legs so I couldn't move them, with the other hand, he punch me hard on my ribs once and I scream in pain, this only make them laugh... the one who was all over me, move his free hand to unbutton my jeans and he lowered the zipper... the other guy took hold of my hands and start to touch my breast through my shirt... the first guy move one hand to the waistband of my panties, he move his fingers all over my belly and hipbone, then he start to pull my pants and underwear down my legs... at this point I couldn't hold anymore, I was crying silently because I couldn't fight anymore, I was in a lot of pain, I was almost sure that I had at least one rib broken... I was trying now to block it out, to numb my mind, and it almost work... and I said almost because in one sudden move, I felt him entering me, all of him... It was the most terrible pain I've ever felt, and I couldn't help the scream coming out from my mouth... at this, hi punch me hard on the face and that hurt but also knocked me out for the rest of it...

After that, I woke up alone, dressed again behind some bush, I don't know exactly where I am, it's dark and my mind is still a bit confused... All my body hurts like hell, and I can't scream... there's no any sound near me... I dozed out again, only this time I saw that smirk again, I felt those hands touching me... I could felt him inside of me, hurting me... I wanted to woke up but I couldn't... in my dream I was screaming, and that seems to work somehow, because after a while, I felt an hand on my arm and I heard a sweet voice calling me... at first I couldn't understand the words... and finally I opened my eyes, and what I saw left me breathless... at first sight, I believed that I was in heaven, but if that was true, how come I could still feel the pain? Then I start to believe that those were my last minutes of life and that this gorgeous angel was sent to me... and then, the angel in front of me spoke again...

"Oh God! What's your name? I'm Alice, and don't worry, the ambulance is on its way here, can you tell me your name?" the ambulance? So this means that I'm neither dead nor dying and this is not an angel, now that I realized this, the pain came back full force...

"It... it hurts... so much…"

"I know, please hang on, the help is coming..."

After that, I fell unconscious again, and I don't remember much, until I woke again this time at the hospital, there were a nurse and a doctor with me, they were check on my ribs and cuts on my face...

"You're awake, how are you feeling Miss Swan?" the doctor asked with a small smile on her face...

"Still sore..."

"I know and I'm sorry, you have two broken ribs, you should be still and it will be fully healed in a couple weeks, and about your knee, it was sprained, nothing serious. Now Miss Swan, I know this is going to be hard for you, but I have to take some samples for the rape kit so the police can identified and search for your attacker, this is not going to hurt bet it will be a little uncomfortable, but I'll do it as fast as a can, alright?" I only nod, there's nothing I can do, really, even if I said that I don't want this, they will try to convince me to do it... I feel so embarrassed, but also tired, and it seems that I don't have any more tears, or maybe my eyes are so tired that they don't respond anymore...

While they are taking the samples, I start to wonder if they already call my father, and if they told him everything, will he come to see me? Of course not, don't be silly Bella; he doesn't give a damn if something happens to you...

"Alright Miss Swan, I'm done now, you should be fine, now there are a couple of cops that will came to ask you about what happened to you..."

"Um, My father..."

"Oh, I'm sorry Miss Swan..."

"No, it's better, please don't call him..."

"But..."

"Please, I'm an adult..."

"Alright, I guess you are right. Now I'm going to let the cops came in, if you need anything, call me" I nod again and wait for the cops came... before the nurse walks out of the room, I ask her about the angel who found me, and she told me that she is still waiting outside, that somehow makes me feel a little bit better…

After about forty of the most hard and embarrassing minutes of my life, the Cops Are out of my room. I'm alone again and the fear and anguish

I'm alone again, and fear and anxiety take over my ... somewhere in my mind I vaguely heard someone knocking at the door... and then I hear that sweet voice again, and that causes fear and anxiety disappear...

"Um... Hi, can I come in?" This is strange, how come this beautiful girl who had never seen before could dispel all the negative feelings? How come this angel can makes me feel safe and at peace?

"You found me..."

"Yes, my name is Alice, you are Bella?"

"Thank you..." that's all I can say, though I could say more, but my mind is still tired...

We stay there in silence for a while, an then, I see her standing, and I panicked, I don't want her to leave, maybe I scared with my silence. I grab her arm and beg her to not leave me; she tells me that she wasn't leaving, that her brother is waiting for her. I plead her with my eyes, and it seems to work because she calm me down and promise that she'll stay, but she most call her brother to let him know. I let go her arm and she walk to the other side of the room with her cell...

While she's talking with her brother, I close my eyes for a second, I don't intent to fall asleep again, but my mind and body are pretty tired. Again I can see him in my dreams, his smirk, and I can hear his voice... I try to fight them but it hurts so much every time I move, it actually hurts and I scream in pain, this makes me wake... I'm scared but when I see her face again I can hold it anymore, and I starts to cry, both for the pain and the fear...

"I'm scared..."

"I know, but I'm her with you, you're not alone..." she holds my hand, and it seems that she call the nurse, when she came in, she ask me if I'm in pain and she offer to give more painkillers, but I shout her NO!, I don't want to fall asleep again and have those nightmares again, I need to stay awake and I ask Alice to keep me distracted and thankfully she does. She starts to tell me about her, while she's talking I can't help to look at her face, she is beautiful, she had short dark hair and a even more beautiful green eyes, I can see that she is a bit small than me, but still gorgeous. Then she tells me about her family, and for a moment I wish I could have a family like hers.

Then I tell her about my life and finally I tell her about my nightmare... when I finish the story, we both were crying... I realized that this time, I don't feel embarrassed like I was when I told to the cops, this time I somehow feel almost relieved and in peace...

And I also realized that I don't want her to leave me ever, I want her to be part of my life, I need her in my life, so I don't know how, but I'm gonna try to be her friend and I only hope that she accept me...

* * *

**Ok... What do you think? Should I continue or not? Let me know.. ; )**


	2. Chapter 2

**Well, here it is, I finally decided to continue the story, I had three other fics, and I never before receive 12 reviews in one single chapter (THANK YOU! btw), so yeah, you made me happy and this is the result... I hope not to disappoint you...**

**I will try to update every week, that's if you like this one...**

**Ok now I'll stop rambling and l let you read it, enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

The next morning, the nurse came into the room and found us already awake, it was around 9am, she checks on Bella and after a few minutes, the doctor came in. She told Bella that she could go home, she give her some instructions and some painkillers, then she ask her if there's someone waiting for her at home, because she will need some help.

"She will come to my place, she will stay with me and I'll make sure that she follow all your instructions Doctor" I said without thinking. Oh God, what if she doesn't want to come with me? What if she wants to be alone? Alice, say something! "Um, I mean if that's ok with you Bella..."

"Oh... yeah, I mean, thanks..."

"Ok then, the nurse will bring you the release papers and after you sign them you're free to go, but remember, take it easy alright?"

"Yeah, thanks again Dr. Hayes..."

When the doctor and the nurse left the room, I was about to apologize again when my phone starts to buzz, I take it and it was Emmet...

"Hey Em"

"Hey Lil' Sis, I'm in the waiting room..."

"Great, we're waiting for Bella's release papers and then we are free to go, just wait for us, we will be there in a few minutes..."

"Alight..."

"My brother is waiting for us, we can go to your place so you can grab some clothes..." at this point, her face was almost in shock; again I went too far by assuming that she will agree to come to my place... "Oh God, I'm sorry... of course you don't have to come with me, I just... my brother and I will drive you to your place..."

"Hey... um... its ok, I want to go with you... I rather be with you than alone in my apartment, really..."

Wow, she just makes my day! I couldn't help but smile at her, and if the nurse didn't came in that moment, I would probably be bouncing like a five year old girl in a doll shop.

Just as the nurse is walking out, Bella looked at me with a very worried face...

"I realized that I don't have any clothes to wear..."

"Oh right, I almost forgot, I text Emmet to bring some sweatpants and a shirt... I need to go to get those for you, will you be alright? It will be just a couple of minutes..."

"Yeah... thanks..." she told me with a small smile on her face.

I hesitate a little to leave her alone even for a minute, but her smile let me know that she will be fine, so a leave the room as quick as possible to get the clothes from Em. As soon as he saw me, a big smile appear on his face, I run and jump on him. I hadn't seen him since New Year's Eve, and I missed him much.

"There you are my little pixie, I've missed you, and you got us worried yesterday, you know that?"

"Yeah I know Emy-Bear, and I'm sorry about that... but hey, do you have the clothes? I have to go back..."

"Yeah, yeah, there you go, but wait, before you disappear again, what's up with that girl?"

"Hmm... she's coming with us, she'll be staying with me while she is recovering..." after saying that, I run off to Bella's room, I didn't want to hear nor see Em's reaction yet.

Ten minutes later, Bella and I were back in the waiting room, she is on a wheel chair and I'm behind her when Emmet walks to us...

"Um... Hi, you must be Bella, right? I'm Emmet, this lil' pixie big bro!" he introduce himself with a huge smile on his face and extending his hand to her, but she is hesitant and almost scared, I guess she is still afraid to be in any kind of physical contact with guys. I move to take Em's hand with an apologetically expression on my face before speaks...

"Yeah Em, she's Bella, Bella, this is my brother Emmet... alright, we should get going..."

"Oh yeah, about that..." before Emmet could tell me what was wrong, I heard a very familiar voice coming behind me...

"There you are... Alice, honey, I'm so glad you are ok..." my mother was here... how fantastic is this...

"Mom, what are you doing here?" I ask her, I could guess she wasn't here alone, and my fears come to be true when heard the other male voice... my father...

"Alice, sweetheart"

"Hi Dad... what are you guys doing here?"

"We were so worried about you baby girl, we had to come and make sure you were fine... and you must be Bella, how are you feeling dear?" yeah, that's my mom, acting like... a mom...

Bella's face expression is now in pure shock, so, yeah, my family just scare the poor girl in the record time of two minutes. I have to do something!

"Ok guys you're scaring her, please, she was just released and I'm sure she needs rest, can you let us go to my apartment..."

"She's right, you should get going, Esme, why don't you take them, Emmet and me will go behind you" This does not sound good, now my dad is his Doctor's mode...

"Wait Dad..."

"It's fine Ali, come on..."

"No wait, Dad, I know you, you're in your doctor mode..."

"Alice, I'm just going to..." just in that moment Dr. Hayes came into the waiting room and saw us all...

"Wow, hello, I can see that your father could finally make it Bella" she was still in shock, and the doctor believe that my dad was hers and on top of all, my mom and dad's faces were full of confusion, I guess they just realized that in fact, Bella's father or any relative was here for her. I took that as my cue for say something...

"Oh no, Dr. Hayes, this is my father..."

"Oh, I'm sorry..." and finally my dad's doctor mode came back

"Yes, I'm Dr. Carlisle Cullen, do you mind if I talk to you for a minute?"

"Um Ok, sure come with me..." they both walk to the reception area and I'm start to worry, but my mom tells me that I shouldn't be and take Bella's wheel chair and walks to the exit with me right behind her. We climb into the car and my mom drive us to my place, all the way, we both were silent, a few times I turn to see Bella but she is staring through the window all the way, she looks sad, and I really don't know for sure what's making her that sad, but it makes me feel helpless and unable to do anything to change her mood.

While we are in a red light, my mom ask me if she will stay with me or if she should drive to her own place, and that reminds me of our original plans, but now I'm not sure what Bella wants...

"Hmm... Bella? Do you still want to stay with me?" I'm a little scared of her answer after all the show my parent put back at the hospital...

"I...I don't know if... with your..."

"It's ok dear, we will be happy if you stay with my Alice, it will make me feel better..." again, that's my mom acting like the best mom.

"Well... thanks..."

"Ok, then you'll stay with me, but... we still have to go to your place for your clothes, or maybe we can do that tomorrow, you need to rest."

"Actually, I would like to go now if it's ok... I really want to take a shower and..."

"It's ok dear Bella, I understand and it's not a problem, now, tell me where to go"

Surprisingly enough, her apartment was really close to mine, and when we got there, my mom and I help her to take a suitcase and as much clothes as we can put in there, and some other stuffs. While doing so, I couldn't help to take a good look to the place, and I like what I saw, all the furniture were almost minimalistic and modern on the walls there were a few amazing abstract paintings. Other thing that I could appreciate was her clothes, maybe there wasn't stylish, there were certainly designer's; most of all were skinny jeans and shirts and blouses and jackets, a few amazing boots and flats, a couple of heels. And I didn't saw any dress or skirts and my curiosity grew, wonder how her legs would look like and why she hide them wearing jeans all the time.

I was so absorbed on my own thoughts that I didn't realize how long had gone, and also that my mother wasn't in the room with me, for a moment I didn't care, but then I remember about Bella and the thought of my mother and Bella together in the same room it worries me, so I stood up and walked to the living room, but what I saw make me stop and listen...

"...I... I just... I don't know what I'm going to do now... my life is ruined..."

"That's not true honey; it may feel like that, but..."

"But What? My father doesn't give a damn about me, and after what happened to me I'm sure he won't want to..."

"Don't even finish that sentence... I know you're hurt now, not only in physical hurt, but emotional... I don't know what kind of relationship you have with my daughter, but I'm sure that she will be here to help you, I can see that she cares about you..."

"How can that be possible, before... this nightmare... we didn't even know each other..."

"I can't explain why, but I can see in her eyes, the way she look at you, she cares about you... you just have to let her help you, you don't have to be alone Bella..."

Wow, my mom really can read through my eyes, she was absolutely true, I do care about Bella, and I won't let her go through this alone. I was about to walk in and say something when I heard my mother's voice again...

"Bella sweetheart, you don't only have Alice, you also have us, and we are going to be here if you accept our help too..."

"I... it's just..."

"Oh sweetie, come here..."

I saw my mom taking a sobbing and crying Bella into her arms, carefully to not hurt her ribs, but strongly enough to let her know that she cares about her too and that she will be there to help in any possible way. And by the way Bella was reacting it makes me think that she never had felt this kind of affection, I remember her telling me about her mother leaving her when she was little and her father's absences... I can tell that she is in so much need of love, and the strangest thing is that I want to be the one who gives that love... I don't know where this feeling is coming from, I just know it.

It's not strange for me to being attracted to another girl because I'm gay, I always been, but in this case it scare me, because I've only known her for less than 48 hours and I have the strong need to be with her and protect her and make her feel loved and safe...

Before any of us move or speak, my mom's cell broke the silence, she gently move apart from Bella to answer the call; I assumed that it was my Dad asking where were we, she told him that we were at Bella's apartment and we'll be at mine in a little while. I went back to the bedroom to grab the suitcase and everything else and walk to the living room to tell my mom that we could leave now.

I could see Bella trying to wipe the tears from her cheeks with one hand while the other was holding the one my mom wasn't using... I wanted so badly to run and hug her and tell her that everything my mom told her was right, but I knew that if I did that, not only will be awkward for her, but also I will let her know that I was eavesdropping, and didn't want her to think that I was stalking them or something.

Thankfully in that moment, my mom ends up the call... "That was your dad, they already are at your apartment waiting for us, he's going to cook something, so if we are done here, we should get going?"

"Um yeah, I think I have everything you'll need, I don't know if you want to take something else with you Bella..." She was about to say something when her phone rang, she look to the ID and it was her father, she was unsure to take the call, and again my mom talk before I did...

"Bella dear, do you want me to answer and tell him what happened?" she hesitates for a second before give the phone to my mom...

"Hello... no, my name is Esme Cullen, my daughter Alice is Bella's friend... she's fine now... no, please let me explain to you... she was assaulted yesterday..." I couldn't hear Bella's father on the other side, but by my mom's expressions I can tell that he was rather annoyed than worried. My mom walks to the kitchen so we or more like so Bella couldn't hear any more... I sit beside her and grab her hand... "Hey, everything is going to be fine, I promise I will help you through this, alright?" she just nods and looks away...

A few minutes later my mom came back to the living room, she gave the phone back to Bella and grab the suitcase...

"Ok girls, let's go now..."

"Umm mom?" I was curious about what Bella's father said and I'm sure Bella was curious too, and I don't know why but it seem that my mom didn't want to tell us anything about that conversation...

"What did he said?" this time was Bella who ask...

"Well... he asked me if you were ok, and thanked me for taking care of you..."

"So that means that he didn't care and he doesn't plan to come... please, who am trying to fool?"

"Bella please sweetie, remember what I told you before, you have us, you can count on us, always..." she hug my mom crying openly now...

I felt so angry with the man, I mean, I don't even know him but I already hate him, how is possible that you found out that your only daughter was raped and you don't even care? On the other hand, it broke my heart to see Bella like that, so broken, so... Damn it, now I'm crying and I don't want her to see me like this; I supposed to stay strong for her, so I run to the bathroom and slammed the door behind me. I sat on the floor with my face hidden between my hands; I think that they heard me because a few moments later my mom is knocking the door...

"Ali baby, open the door please..."

"It's ok mom, I'll be out in a minute..." I try my best to hide the broken voice...

"Baby, I know you're crying, please let me in"

I wiped my tears and calmed myself as best as possible and open the door... "I'm ready now, let's go..."

"Ali wait, tell me what's wrong, honey? Why are you so upset?"

"It's nothing mom, really, I'm fine..."

"Not you're not, baby tell me what is bothering you..."

"Not now mom, please? Just let's go..."

"Alright, but tonight you and I are going to talk about this, no excuses..."

I thank my mom and after that, the three of us leave the apartment in silence.

When we arrive to my place ten minutes later, dad help us with the suitcase and he ask Emmet to help me with Bella, but as soon as she saw him getting close, she grabbed my arm with fear written all over her face... "Umm it's ok Em, I'll help her..." he seems to understand my plea because he just walks back inside...

We ate lunch pretty much in silence, afterwards, Emmet announced that he will go to pick his girlfriend Rosalie and then they will go to Forks. I could tell that Bella was a little uncomfortable, so I suggested her that she should go to my room and get some rest, I helped her while my parents cleaned up the table and washing the dishes.

"Are you sure that you will be fine all alone? Don't you want me to stay with you?" I ask her hoping that she want me here so I could avoid the talk that was waiting me in the living room with my parents...

"I'm sure I will be fine, thanks... for everything..."

I leave her laying on the bed and head to my waiting torture...

As soon as I stepped into the living room, I couldn't hold back my tears any longer, they run freely. I felt my dad's arms surrounding me and dragging me to the couch, he just held me like that, and my mom was on the other side petting my hair. After what it felt like hours to me, I managed to calm myself a little and I stop crying; now I needed some answers from my mom...

"Mom, what exactly told you Bella's father?"

"Honey, it doesn't matter..."

"Mom, please I want to know..."

"I want to know too, darling"

"Alright, at first he didn't believe me, he said that it probably was her way to draw his attention since he wouldn't be available to spend the vacations with her, but after I assured him that she wasn't faking, he told me that he didn't have time to take care of her because he was on a very important case..."

Now it was my mom who was crying, no one of us could really understand her father's actions!

"Well, it's not worth discuss this anymore, now what is important is to help Bella to get better both physically but most important emotionally. Now Alice, I've thinking that it will be a better idea if we all go home, Bella included if she want to of course..."

"I think is a good idea too sweetie, she can rest there and forget a little about what happened..."

"I don't know if she will accept dad, I mean, we aren't friends we just barely known each other and I don't know if she'll be comfortable with so many people..."

"Well, you can ask her and see what she thinks about it."

I guess it was a good idea, spent some time in Forks will be a lot more quiet that being here, I suppose that being here for Bella brings bad memories of that awful night, I'll ask her when she awakes, for now I'm just going to sit here, I suddenly felt so tired, both emotionally and physically...

**Carlisle's POV**

I could see how Alice cares about this girl, and even it makes me proud of her, it makes me worried too, I can tell that she's upset about Bella's father reaction, but there's nothing we can do about it, we only can be here to help Bella's recovery and that's why I suggested that we can spent the next two weeks back in Forks, maybe there Bella can feel a little less anxious, for my daughter's sake, I hope Bella accept our invitation.

"Dear, where's your mind?"

"I'm still a bit in shock..." she was even more upset about the girl's father, I can tell that she didn't tell us everything... but before I could ask her, I pick up Alice from the couch were she fell asleep a moments ago and take her to the other bedroom.

"Esme dear, I know that you didn't tell us everything about that call..."

"It's just... I... oh Carlisle..."

"Shh, tell me..."

"He... he didn't believe me, he kept insisting that all was an invention, that she was creating all this story to make him change his busy plans and be with her, that is something she always have done, he told me that this is nothing new to him and choose to not believe in his daughter or in me... He also told me that he's tired of his daughter dramatics and he didn't have time for her... I can't believe that he had said all those things of her, it's his daughter for Christ sake!" she was upset, and I was too, but there was not point to be angry, Bella and our daughter needs our love and our support...

"I know honey, please calm down, it's not worth it, we need to be focused on Alice, and Bella's recovery..." I was suddenly interrupted by a painful scream coming from Alice's bedroom; we both stood and hurried to see what was going on.

When I came in, I saw Bella laying on her side facing the other side of the room, she had her arms where hugging herself right on her injured ribs, she was sobbing hard. Esme went to sit on the bed and I move to the other side of the bed to face her.

"Bella, what happened? Did you get hurt?" she just stared at me for a few seconds and then she almost jumps into my arms and cling onto my neck crying.

She took me by surprise and the only thing I could do was hug her and try to calm her down. I sit on the bed trying to find the most comfortable position so I won't hurt her, and as I do so, she cling even more onto my neck, her face hiding on my neck and tears falling onto my shirt; Esme was sitting on the other side of the bed holding Bella's hair and reassuring her that everything will be alright.

We stayed like that for a few more minutes until Bella had calmed down considerably, she wasn't crying anymore, but she was still sobbing. She tried to move from my arms, but as doing so, she hurt herself. I laid her down on the bed carefully and went to check on her injuries; surprisingly, she let me check on her without any protests...

"Are you feeling better, honey?" my wife asks her, still concern on her voice...

"Yeah, I'm sorry I just... I had... a nightmare again..."

"It's alright Bella, are you still in pain?"

"No... I just... I don't..."

"Hey, don't worry, we're here, you're not alone Bella..." again Esme taking care of her like if she was her own daughter.

"I know, it's just... I feel so... my father, he didn't care... he ever..."

"You don't have to think about it right now..." I was interrupted by Alice opening the door.

"What happened?" she asked still a bit sleepy. Esme grab her hand and took her out of the room.

When they were out, Bella started to cry again, I stayed with Bella trying to calm her and she hugged me again. I felt angry, sad, worried; but most of all, I felt the need to protect this girl, I felt the need to give the fatherly love she needed so much. It amazes me how fast this girl had grown into our hearts in so little time to known her... She really is special...

**Bella's POV**

After Alice let me here to rest, I fell asleep. I didn't know how long I was sleeping, but I do remember that nightmare... this wasn't like the others I had at the hospital, this was worst. In this one, I saw myself at the same park, but instead of Alice, the one who found me was my father, he recognized me and he laugh hard of my situation, he told me that I deserved what happened to me because all the pain and hurt I caused, he blamed me for my mother's absence... and while he was standing there laughing at me, I saw the guys who assaulted me walking towards my dad and they shake hands like if they were friends and they all laughed of me... I was crying and begging for help but the more I beg, the more they laugh. And then, one of them leaned close to my face... I wanted to fight him, I wanted to hurt him but I couldn't, the only thing I could do was scream and that's what I did.

A moment later, I heard the door being opened and someone sitting behind me on the bed, but what I care most at the moment was the man who kneeled in front of me. at the moment I didn't recognized him, after a few seconds I knew that it was Dr. Cullen, Alice's father. He asked me something but I didn't cared, I just jump into his arms and cling onto his neck crying and sobbing like a child.

I stayed in his arms for a while until I calmed down, then I tried to explain them about my nightmare, but I really couldn't, I was just babbling, he told me that I didn't have to think about that.

We were interrupted by Alice, who came into the room with a very sleepy face, but Esme took her out of the room; I started to cry again. He holds me while I'm crying.

We sit there for what it felt like hours, when I stop crying I lay on the bed again hurting me a little in the process.

"Are you feeling better?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, I..."

"Bella, you don't have to apologize, it's ok for you to break down at some point. What happened to you was a traumatic experience, and you don't have to suppress what are you feeling, and I know is going to be hard for you, but you can ask for help, if it isn't any of us, you can find someone else who can help you..."

"I know, thank you, for everything you have done without even known me... And I really appreciate your help..." I was about telling him that I will accept his help when my stomach decided to grumble. He smiled at me...

"Ok, I let Esme or Alice to bring you something to eat"

"Um... I... I would like to go to the living room, if you don't mind..."

"Of course not, come, let me help you..." And with that he carefully carries me out the bedroom.

When we enter to the living room, he sat me on the couch and asks Esme to get me something to eat, but then he comes with the idea to cook something himself since it was almost time for dinner. It took him about twenty minutes to cook delicious pasta with mushrooms and a green salad.

We were sitting now on the dinner table finishing our dinner when Esme ask me something that surprised me...

"Bella, sweetheart, what do you think about coming to Forks with us for the next two weeks?" she was smiling to me, that motherly smile that I miss all my life.

"It will help to your recovery if we all be close to you to help you Bella..." Alice was smiling at me too, and God, that smile makes her looks even more beautiful.

I was surprising in a very good way, I never thought that this family could be this lovely and caring with someone who they barely known... they, in this short time, had made me feel loved for the first time in my life...

They were waiting for me to answer; I didn't have to think about it, I knew what I was going to say... "I would love to come with you... I know that you all want to help me and I have no words to express my gratitude, but I can promise you that I will do everything I can to heal, with your help I know that I'm going to do it..."

* * *

**(A penny for your thoughts...)**

**xD**


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok, I suffered, but finally here it is the third chapter. I've been a little distracted, and I'm not sure if I'm going to continue this story, I had planed a lot of more chapters, but I don't have enough motivation to go on...**  
**I'm going to leave to you guys.**  
**Oh, and I apologize because this one is shorter that the others... Anyway, here it is and I hope you like it... Enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I was ecstatic with Bella's answer, she will come with us to Forks and better yet, she accepted our help. By now, she was a bit more relaxed than this morning, she seems to get along well with my parents and that's makes me feel relieved after the first impression at the hospital.

Next day, my parents woke up pretty early to get everything ready for us to go to Forks. They were all in the dining table eating cereal while I was still asleep. They got ready to go and I was STILL asleep! Which was odd, because I'm usually a morning person, I love to wake early and prepare for the day ahead, but I guess after the last couple of days, I was exhausted; finally, my mom decided that it was time for me to awake...

"Ali baby, wake up..."

"..."

"Ali, come on sweetie, you have to wake up... it's almost time to go home..."

"Hpmf..." now I was almost awake but I didn't want to open my eyes yet and definitely I didn't want to leave my comfy and warm bed...

"Ali, if you don't wake in this moment, I'll have to take desperate measures..." oh oh, I better open my eyes like right now!

"Hmm, I'm awake..."

"Good morning sweetheart!"

"Morning... what time is it?"

"It's almost 11am, and you better hurry up, we're only waiting for you"

"Wait what?" now I'm fully awake. I get off of the bed and hurry to get dressed, thank God I already pack my thing last night, and in a record time (at least for me) of 30 minutes, I was ready to go.

About six hours later, we were finally at home. We got out of the car and Em, Rose and Jazz come to greet us.

"Hey guys, what took you so long?"

"You should ask your sister Emmet..." great, thanks mom!

"Mom!" I sent a glare to my mom and she only smirk to me, and before my big bear brother could ask something else, Jazz and Rose walk toward us.

"Hey Pixie, I've missed you"

"I've missed you too Rose..."

"Hi Ali, is nice to see you again"

"You too Jazz... hey guys, let me introduce you, this is my friend Bella, and Bella, this are Rose, Emmet's girlfriend and Jazz, her brother"

Both of them nod in her direction, neither of them offer their hands, and I only assume that Emmet already told them what happened and for that I'm grateful (though I won't tell him), she nods to them too.

My dad, Em and Jazz took our suitcases and Esme help me with Bella so we all could enter to the house. And since we had a full house, Bella will stay with me in my bedroom, Jazz will share Emmet's and Rose will stay in the guest room.

It was already late, and we all were hungry, but this time my dad neither my mom cook, they order Chinese and we sat on the living room to watch a movie while eating. By the time the movie ended, Bella and my mom were already sleeping; my dad takes my mom to their bedroom and I ask Em to help me with Bella.

Once they were out, Rose and Jazz starts with their questions, I told them a short version of the story and they were as angry as my parents and I was about Bella's father reaction, and they accept to help her as much as they could and as much as she let them. A couple minutes later, Emmet comes to sit with us and we just catch up with our lives.

The Hale siblings moved to Forks about six years ago, and soon later we become friends. Jazz was the first to go to college and a year later Em and Rose leave together. I was the last of the "team", but I didn't felt all alone. That same year, two new students came to Forks High School, Edward and Victoria Masen, they are twins though they're so different the only thing they are similar at is their eyes, both have green color, and the three of us become friends easily and of course there was Angie, the only real friend I had since forever and the one who leave me to go off to college in New York while The Masen were off to Washington and none of them will come until the summer.

**Bella's POV**

When we arrived to the Cullen house I was surprised, first the house was more like a beautiful modern mansion; and second, there were two strange people, and that makes me a little anxious. I guess with everything that happened it's a little hard for me to be around many people, especially if they are strangers to me. Even with Emmet I feel nervous, he's so... happy... The only people who I could feel safe are Alice and her parents; I dare to say that I almost feel loved...

Those two weeks passed quickly, and it was indeed relaxing for me. If I had stayed back in Seattle, I'm sure that I would still have nightmares every night; but being here with this family has helped me to heal emotionally really fast. Physically I'm better now, my ribs are almost fully healed and now I can walk and do everything else by myself.

By now, I could say that I get along pretty well with all of them, though they respect my privacy and they don't asked me anything that would upset me and for that I'm grateful.

Today is Saturday, Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper they returned to Washington yesterday, so we are only Alice, his parents and I and we supposed to begin to prepare our things to return to Seattle. The truth is that I don't really want to go back; there are still the memories of what happened and I'm not sure I could handle all by myself. I know that Alice will be there, but still, we have different courses and we don't be able to see each other as often as I need her. The only one who knows about this is Dr. Cullen and he's trying to encourage me to at least try it, but I'm too scared, I don't want the fear comes back, I don't want to feel anxious and scared to leave my apartment or to have to walk through the campus to reach my classes.

Alice is sensing that something is wrong with me, but I keep telling her that I'm just a little nervous. That doesn't seem to work, because I saw when she went to the kitchen to 'grab some cookies' and five minutes later, Esme is coming to sit beside me on the couch...

"Hi dear, how are you feeling? Are you ready to go back to college?" Yeah, Alice went for help...

"Alice sent you, didn't she?" she just chuckles at the pixie of her daughter

"She's worried... but you know that you can talk to me..." yeah, I know that, but I can't tell you that I don't want to go back to college and instead I want to stay here with you and your husband because you are making me feel like I am part of your family, right?

Saved by the phone! ... Almost...

Esme answer the call, but it was a call for Alice, so she didn't take long.

"Alright Bella, if you don't want to tell me it's fine, I'm not going to push you. I'm going to the market, do you want to come?"

If I stay, Alice will keep asking me. Esme already told me that she won't push me... Maybe is not a bad idea to tell her how I am feeling.

"Ok, sure"

She went to let Alice know that we were going out and to grab her keys, then we got on the car and drove out.

The first ten minutes we were in silence, until I couldn't hold it anymore.

"I want to stay..." Wow Bella, that's great! "I mean... I... I don't know if I'm ready to go back to Seattle..."

"Oh Bella, sweetie! Why didn't you want to tell me?"

"I don't know... I'm just... I'm scared to go back, and... This place, your home it makes me feel safe, your family makes me feel safe..." I was crying and I didn't realize that the car had stopped; we were at the parking lot of the market. Esme pull me into her arms in a warming hug; she let me cry on her shoulders until I calmed down.

"It's alright Bella, I know you're scared, but don't worry, I'll talk with Carlisle tonight and see what we can do. I'll be happy if you stay with us, it will make me feel better knowing that you're safe here..."

I wanted to cry even more, I wanted to stay like that forever, with Esme holding me like that, like if I was a five year old girl, _HER_ five year old girl. But I knew that I couldn't, so I pull apart and gave her a small smile full of hope... "Thank you Esme..."

After that, we went into the store and we didn't talk about that anymore.

Later that night, at dinner, Carlisle and Esme were looking at me with smiles on their faces, Alice had a confused expression and me, well, I was guessing what the reason behind those smiles was; nobody said anything until we finished...

"Ok, I guess we should talk to you girls..." Carlisle was the first to talk; Esme just sat there smiling at me... "Esme and I had been talking about it Bella, and I'm pleased to say that your recovering is going well, but I also know that you need more time before you go back to your life. I'm well aware that my family had helped you in the process, and that's the reason that you feel the need to stay here. We had decided that it will be our pleasure if you stay with us for as long as you need us."

"Wait, What?" Alice was shocked, and so was I, a little, but I was also very happy…

**Alice's POV**

It's been a month and half since I meet Bella, and now she is back in college, she seems to be much better now and that's great. We become really close friends, though lately I've having this sort of feelings about her... What I'm trying to say is that I may be falling for her, and it's killing me...

After I came back to my classes, Bella stay at Forks with my parents for a week and a half. At first, I was in shock and almost jealous, but I understand that she wasn't ready to face the reality yet; but in the end, I was happy because she finally was getting better.

So in those days that I was away from her, I start to realize that there was something else, I couldn't stop thinking about her. And when she was back, I was extremely happy to see her, I even thought to offer her to move in at my place, but I was afraid that she might think that I was crazy or something.

We spent our free hours together, studying or doing homework, and the last weekend, we went to the movies, and everything was going great between us, until last night.

We were at my place; we had spent the most part of the afternoon doing projects. At some point I got tired and hungry, so I decided to cook some pasta (cliché I know, but Italian is my favorite!) and in the middle of my cooking, I saw Bella stood up from the dining table ran off towards the bathroom and slamming the door behind her all in less than 30 seconds. It was shocking and scaring; I drop the spoon and went to the bath door knocking lightly...

"Bella, are you ok?" instead of an answer, I heard her throwing up and I got even more worried. I opened the door and got in; I held her hair up while she finished, and when she was able to speak I handed her some mouthwash and take her to the couch again. "Bella... are you feeling better?"

"A little..."

"What happened?

"I don't know... the smell of the sauce made me feel nauseous... I'm sorry"

"You don't have to apologize..." I didn't know what else I could say; I didn't know what was happening. I just sat there and she leans her back against my chest, it was a kind of weird intimate situation...

At some point we fell asleep, I awoke and it was dark, I grab my phone from my pocket and it was 2:23am, Bella was laying on my stomach in deep slumber. I didn't want to wake her, but I was in a very uncomfortable position. I try by calling her name a few times but she didn't react and I was getting tired so I stop trying and closed my eyes until I fell asleep again.

I woke again but this time it was for the sudden movement, I felt Bella standing up in a rush and running off; when I was fully awoke, I heard her again in the bathroom, she was throwing up again. This time I decided to wait for her; and after 10 minutes she walks to the living room...

"Bella..." I didn't know exactly what to ask her, I was worried...

"I don't... I'm feeling better; I probably should go home... I'll see you tonight..." and jut like that, she leave me there with a lot of questions and worries.

**Bella's POV**

I was sleeping, and dreaming about Alice, I could feel how I was laying against her perfect body, and I was dreaming about how it would feel like to be this close to her in other sense. And then, my beautiful dream ended abruptly by the feeling of the nausea came all over again, I woke and ran to the bathroom not caring if I awoke her up in the process. It didn't take me to much to empty my stomach, but I was scared to face Alice, I knew that she will ask me questions that I didn't want to answer, at least not now. I had to be sure about what's happening to me, though I have a suspicion about what it may be...

I sat there for about 10 minutes before leave the bath, and even then, I didn't want to sat with her and talk about this, so I ran away, I just ran...

In the way to my apartment, I passed by a pharmacy to buy a pregnancy test. I was freaked out, but I knew that I have to do it, my period has been late for about two weeks now and that's not normal.

I was crying since I leave the pharmacy, and I'm sure that the guy there thought that I was a freak or something, but at this moment, I really don't care what people thinks about me, I know that now my life is ruined. It was from the moment those two bastards raped me, but I managed to feel normal again thanks to the Cullen's; but now, if it results that I'm pregnant, I don't know what I'm going to do... _God, I'm so screwed..._

As soon as I got to my apartment, I got even more scared. There were two men knocking on my door, I freeze on the spot a few feet away from them until one of them saw me...

"Miss Swan?" I wanted to run and hide, but I couldn't move. I guess they saw my panicked face because he held his hands in front of him, in one of them was holding his police badge... "Oh, I'm sorry Miss Swan, I'm Detective Andrews and this is my partner Detective Jones; we're here to talk about your assaulters, do you have a minute?"

Ok, now I recognized them, thank God... "Um... yeah, I'm sorry... yeah, we should go inside..."

"Alright Miss Swan, we're here because we found the two men that assault you... They were involved in a car accident last week; one of them dies instantly, the other is pretty bad injured..."

"But... how... how do you know they are the same...?"

"Because of their DNA... Miss, we're going to need you to come with us so you can recognize the guy and..."

"NO! No, I can't... please; you can't make me... please..."

"It's ok Miss, you don't have to go right now, but you gonna have to eventually if you want to file a formal accusation against this guy. Ok Miss, here is my card, give me a call when you're ready, or if you need something... and Miss? You don't have to worry, he won't hurt you, he can't hurt you anymore; you're safe now..."

As terrified as I was in that moment after the detectives were gone, I was in part relieved, because one of the bastards was dead and the other one was injured. But still there was another thing on my mind, and I decided that I needed to find out faster, so I went to my bathroom with the test on my hands.

I was scared to do this alone, but then again I was alone, I mean, there was Alice, but I didn't wanted to be a bother for her; and I couldn't just go with any other of my classmates because they didn't know anything about what happened to me. So I had to do this alone.

I wait for the stupid test, and when I was about to look at the result, the bell rang and it made me jump. I intended to ignore whoever it was, but I heard Alice's voice on the other side. I hesitate for a whole minute... I needed some moral support here so I went to open the door.

She was crying, I didn't expect to saw her like that; I hug her and she clung onto my shoulders sobbing...

"Alice, what's wrong?" I pulled her with me into the living room and we sat, (well, more like she sat on my lap, but I wasn't about to complain). I comforted her until she calmed herself a little and was able to talk...

"I'm sorry.. I just... Bella, why do you left like that? What is happening with you? it's... I... did you forget that I'm here to help you, that I'm your friend? Have you any idea how much do you hurt me by leaving me like that? Without any explanation? ... You have no idea how much I care about you Bella..."

Wow! I wasn't expecting ANYTHING like that from her, and it makes me feel guilty the way I ran away... "I'm sorry Alice... I just... I needed some time to think... please, forgive me, I didn't want to make you feel this way, I didn't know you felt this way..."

"Are you going to tell me what is happening to you? Or you're going to run away again?"

"Alice... God, this is so hard for me... look, I ran because I needed to go to the pharmacy... I needed to buy a... pregnancies test..." there, I said it...

"What?"

"I'm late, my period hasn't come in two weeks, and it's not normal for me... I've been feeling nausea almost every day, and when I'm not like that, I crave for almost everything, from a green salad, to a cheese and bacon burger, and I'm vegetarian for Christ sake! ... I'm scared Alice... I'm so scared... my life is going to be even more ruined now... I don't know what I'm going to do if that test is positive..."

"Hey, I'm gonna be here for you, I'm here for you... so, the test..."

"I haven't seen it; I was about to when you came... would you..."

"Of course, where is it?"

"In my bedroom..." She walks with me, I grab the stick and we both take a breath right before see the result... "Positive..." I said in a barely whisper...

**Alice's POV**

"This is not hundred percent sure, you should do a blood test, if you let me, I can go with you..." I could see her trembling and I was afraid that she would faint at some point, but she didn't, she just hugs me and I hug her back.

I realized in that few minutes, that I needed to tell her my feelings, I needed to tell her that I was in love with her, no matter if she reject me, I have to let her know that I love her and that I will be with her... This was the time; I couldn't hold it any longer...

"Bella, sweetie, I need to tell you something..." ok, now it was me who was trembling, but I have to do this... "Bella... I want you to know that you're not alone in this; you have me, but... I don't want to be just your friend... Bella I... I need you to know that in the last month, as weird as it sounds, I've been having these feelings... and I'm not sure how or why... I just know that..." God, I'm rambling, get a grip Alice Cullen! "What I'm trying to say is... Bella, I'm in love with you..." I turn my face to the other side; I couldn't look at her eyes and see rejection...

She was silent and still, and damn it, I scared her, now she's going to think that I'm a freak and she don't want to be my friend anymore... I shouldn't have told her anything, I better go. I stood up from the bed and turn towards the door, before I walk through the door frame she grabs my forearm and stops me...

"Don't go, please..."

She turns me and I could see a smile on her face... wait, a smile? Why is she smiling?

"Alice... I'm in love with you too, so very much..."

WHAT?

Before I could understand what she just told me, she leaned to me, he face merely millimeters apart from mine, our lips almost touching... two seconds and she was kissing me...

It took me about ten more seconds to start kissing her back... and then my world explode... It was everything I was hoping and so much more... Her sweet lips moving in sync with mine, her hands on my waist and mine on her neck... and then it was over...

"Silly Pixie, I've been waiting for this..." another sweet peck on my lips... "I'm scared of what is going to happen, but I know now that I'm not alone, now I have you, and that will give me the strength to keep going and be happy..."

"And you make me happy my sweet Bella and I'm going to be at your side all the time, so you don't have to be scared anymore, we're going to go through this together and in the end, everything is going to be perfect..."

And she kissed me again, only this time it was a more intense, full of love and need and hope...

* * *

**Rambling much? ... sorry about that... =/**

**Well, I would love to know what do you think, should I continue or I leave it like that?**

**Let me know your thoughts! **

**xD**


	4. Chapter 4

**OK, I thought much about continue or not, and the truth is that even If I don't get much reviews, I know that there's a few of you that are following this story, and besides, I'm writing it because I want to do it, because i feel inspired and it makes me happy... So, here is another chapter...  
****A little warning: there is a big surprise that it will change (maybe) the path of some characters...  
****Now, read and enjoy!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

We set an appointment with a gynecologist friend of Carlisle, that same day. She confirms to us, I'm pregnant...

It's a very strange feeling. For one part, I'm happy because I finally can be with Alice, like really be with her now that we both confess our feelings for each other. I never thought that she could feel the same that I feel for her, this is the first time that I really am in love with someone and it makes me feel whole knowing that she feels the same way. And now, I found out that I'm pregnant and that she accepted me and she is willing to be at my side through this; this only makes me love her even more.

Other side of being pregnant, the part that makes me feel terrified is that first, I wasn't planning to have kids... ever; and don't get me wrong, I'm not as opposite to maternity, but I never pictured myself being a mother; second, knowing that this baby is product of a rape makes this a lot harder than normal. I know that I would never do an abortion, that's just inhuman... not even an option; and now that I have Alice with me I'm not sure if I could give up the baby for adoption... I wouldn't want for this baby to have the kind of life that I had, I mean, I had money and I always got everything I wanted except for the most important thing: LOVE... and if I give the baby to someone else, I would never be sure if those people would be able to give my baby the love she or he deserve...

All this is so confusing...

And there is the situation with the detectives, I haven't told Alice about it yet, I know that I have to tell her, I'll tell her tonight, for now I'm glad that today is Friday, although both of us skip classes today, we're going to be somewhat a calm weekend.

"Bella sweetie, what are you thinking?" right, I forgot to tell you that we are now at my apartment laying on my bed snuggling into each other's arms...

"A lot of things, about how much my life had changed in the last two months, also about how despite the awful way we meet, right now I feel happy to have you here in my arms..."

"Is that all..." I can see that she was afraid to ask me directly...

"Alice baby, there's something I haven't told you... this morning, after I left you... when I came here, the two detectives whose was investigated my case were knocking on my door..." I made a little pause and she nods me to continue... "They came to let me know that the two assholes that assaulted me were in a car accident... one of them is dead and the other is very bad injured... they wanted me to come with them to recognize the one at the hospital so they can arrest him once he's fully recovered..."

"And of course you're gonna go, right? I can call my dad and ask him help from his lawyer..." she saw me hesitating and knew my answer even before I open my mouth... "Bella! ..."

"I'm scared..." I cut her before she keep going and get mad at me... "I... I don't know if I can do it Alice... see his face... I don't want to relive that nightmare all over again..." great, I start to cry again... damn hormones! She took me into her arms and I hide my face on the crock of her neck soaking her shirt in the process...

"Hey... shh... Hun, everything it's gonna be alright, I'm gonna be at your side all the time... it's ok baby... he won't hurt you, he can't hurt you anymore... I promise..."

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

It break me see her like that, scared and vulnerable. I shouldn't say or thought this, but I hope that the guy at the hospital dies from his injuries. I feel so angry, but I knew that I had to hide that feeling or at least try for Bella's sake.

We stayed like that for a while, until I found out that she was already asleep still in my arms. I lay her gently on the bed and leave the bedroom to make a very important call. I only hope she won't get mad at me...

After that call, I went to check on Bella and she was still asleep, so I went to her closet to grab another blanket and went to sleep on the couch. I would love to lay on the bed and hold her in my arms and sleep like that, but I don't know if she would like to wake up like that, besides, I know she needs to rest, she had had a hell of a day.

I woke up the next morning at the sound of cabinets being opened in the kitchen... "Bella?"

"Oh, I'm sorry I woke you... I'm starving..." She told me with a sheepish smile on her beautiful face... "Why you slept on the couch?"

"Um... I didn't want to... overstep... I mean... we just..."

"It's ok, I understand... I wanna thank you though, for last night... and I want you to know that I'm gonna do it, I'm going to call the detective..."

"Really? Are you ready?"

"Yeah, I am... you're coming with me?"

"Of course I will Bella, I promised you..." now it was the right moment to tell her about the call I made last night... I just hope she forgive me... "Um Bella sweetie... I need to tell you something..."

"What is it?"

"Well... last night, after you fell asleep, I called my dad... I told him about the detectives... and he assured me that he will come today with his lawyer to help us with that... I hope you won't be mad at me Bella, I just thought that it will be better if we ha..." she cut me off with a sweet kiss on my lips... well, that's not the reaction I was expecting, but I like it.

"It's ok Hun, thank you" another chaste kiss... "Ali... did you... did you told him..." I knew where she was going...

"No, I thought that it was better if you told him... I mean, if you want to tell him of course..."

"And about us?"

"No, I didn't tell him that either... I didn't know if you wanted me to..."

"Do you think we should?"

"Well... they probably suspect something, especially mom... but... I think it's best if we wait until all this situation is over... I don't want to lie to them, but it's for the best..."

"Ok, I was thinking the same... and about... me being pregnant..."

"Bella, I know it's hard, but I'm sure that they will support you, us in this... they love you..."

We sat there in silence while we both eat our cereal bowls, when suddenly I got a great idea... "Bella love, I've just had the best idea, once all this drama is over, we can go shopping for the baby!" I was so excited about the idea, I love go shopping and this was the perfect excuse to go with her. But then I saw her expression and I didn't know it was because my idea or because she was feeling nausea again... "Honey, are you feeling ok?"

"I don't think that's a great idea Alice... um... shopping? Totally not my thing, in fact, I hate it..."

"WHAT? How can you hate it Bella? That's sacrilege! I cannot believ..." I was cut by Bella running to the sink... She was throwing up yet again; I guess that's the morning sickness. I went by her side and hold her hair while rubbing her back in soothing circles until she was done...

"Sorry... I promise you that I wasn't trying to avoid the shopping subject..." she actually made a joke about that! I was happy to see that she was trying to be positive about her pregnancy and the 'side effects'

"I forgive you! ... Better now?"

"Yeah..."

"Wanna hop in the bathtub? I'll call my dad while you're there..."

"Why don't you call him after and help me instead?"

"Bella..."

"Sorry, I didn't mean like that... it's ok, you go call him and ask him when is he going to get here and when I'm finished we can go to your apartment to wait for him..."

She didn't wait for my reply, she walk out of the kitchen towards her bedroom, I didn't follow her, I was a bit shocked by her reaction, but then I remember about something that my dad used to tell us about mom when he found out that she was pregnant with me...

_**Flashback (When Alice had 7 years old)**_

_**Carlisle's POV**_

_"Do you want to hear the story about how I found out that your mother was pregnant with you Ali baby?" I know that she loves to hear this story and I love see her smiling every time..._

_"Yes Daddy" please please Daddy!"_

_"Alright honey, I remember that day were watching a movie while your brother was sleeping, and even the movie was a comedy your mommy was crying, and when I asked her why she was crying she got mad at me and she went to the bedroom slamming the door..."_

_"And what did you do Daddy?"_

_"I waited until she calmed down and came to the living room, she didn't say anything, we finish the movie and she was laughing again, but I knew then that something was going on, and when the movie was over, I ask her if she was feeling better..."_

_"And what does she told you daddy?" In that moment my lovely wife came to sit with us..._

_"I told him that I was pregnant and that I apologized for my funny behavior, and then he hug me and kissed me because we were extremely happy..." _

_"Why were you extremely happy?" Our pixie girl asked us with a mischievous smile knowing the answer already_

_"Well Ali baby, we were extremely happy because of you, because we were waiting for you..."_

Later I understood that those mood swings were something completely natural during the pregnancy due to the hormonal adjustment in the woman's body; so Bella most be experiencing that, and for what I remember of that talk years ago, my dad had to endure it and be patient with my mom, so I guess I just have to be patient with my Bella and wait till she came out of her shower hoping that she came relaxed and calmed down...

I was about to call my dad when my phone starts to buzz inside my pocket, checking the ID was him...

"Hi Dad..."

"Hello Alice, we're going to arrive in about 20 minutes..."

"Wait, what? Why so soon? ..."

"We leave Forks early so we can talk about the case before calling the detective..."

"Alright, but we are at Bella's..."

"Is she there with you? Can I speak to her? ..."

"No, she's taking a shower; as soon as she's ready we'll drive to my apartment..."

"Alright Alice, then we'll see you in a while..."

"Bye Dad"

"Hey..." Bella surprised me standing behind me fully dressed.

"Hey..." She walks close to me and grabbed my hand between hers and leaned to me and kissed my cheek...

"I'm sorry... for my weird behavior a while ago... I don't know wha..." Now it was me who cut her with a sweet short kiss on her lips

"You don't have to apologize my sweet Bella, I love you and I understand, so you don't have to worry, I'm here for you and I love you so much..."

"I love you too my Alice..." we hug for a couple of minutes... "Did you call your dad?"

"Actually he called me; they're probably arriving to my apartment now or in the next 10 minutes, so if you're ready we should go..."

"Ok, let's go Hun..."

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

What a way to wake up to a new day with my new girlfriend... Is still hard to understand all of this, specially the pregnancy part. It never was my intention to react that way, I mean, I don't even knew where that came from, we are barely starting our relationship and I want her to sleep in my bed and take a shower with me? What's wrong with you Bella? I'm usually not like this, I... I'm gonna blame the hormones for my behavior and hope that she forgive me...

And yes, she forgave me, and now is time for us to go meet with her Dad and his lawyer, I'm still scared, but I know that everything is going to be fine now that Carlisle is here.

When we arrive to my love's apartment, her dad, the lawyer and to my happy surprise, Esme were there waiting for us. We got out from the car and Esme came first to hug us, then Carlisle and he introduce us to the other man

"Hello girls, I've missed you" yeah, I can't help but to love this woman...

"Girls, is nice to see you again... This is Ryan Spence; he's going to represent you legally, now we better go inside to discuss this issue..."

We were in the dining table for about two hours talking, or it was more like the lawyer was questioning me, I was getting tired, and thankfully Esme noticed me and ask for a break, she went to the kitchen with the excuse to make lunch for all of us, and she ask me for her help, so thank Esme and God I could leave the table for a little while.

Esme and I were chatting in the kitchen when my phone rang from the other room, Alice grab it and gave it to me, I didn't recognize the number but still I answered...

"Hello?"

"Miss Swan, this is Detective Andrews ..."

"Oh, yeah..."

"Miss I need to talk to you about Riley Biers, that's the name of the guy who is at the hospital, can we meet in 30 minutes at the station please?"

"Umm... can you hold on please?" I walk to the dinning to tell Carlisle and Mr. Spence about what the detective just told me and Carlisle took my phone...

"Hello Detective, my name is Carlisle Cullen, I'm here with my lawyer Ryan Spence, we are going to represent Miss Swan..."

"Oh, I understand Mr. Cullen, I was asking Miss Swan to meet me at the station, I got news from the hospital and Mr. Riley Biers just died 20 minutes ago, so we need to set the case in order to close it..."

"Alright, then we all be there in 30 minutes, thank you detective"

We went to the station, and by we, I mean Carlisle, Mr. Spence and me. Alice wanted to come with me, but everyone thought that it will be better if she stayed, and of course she stayed whining like a little girl, and she looks so cute.

After two more hours of exhausting questions and reliving that nightmare by watching their faces for the first since that terrible night, I was emotionally drained, and all I wanted was to go home to my girlfriend and snuggle against her in bed and fall asleep in her embrace... but I knew that it would be hardly possible since her parents were there, but I could be happy just to be with her, safe and in love now that all this terror is finally over.

The case was officially closed now that the two bastards (that I now know that their names were Riley Biers and James Gathegi, they were both senior with bad reputation and even worse criminal record for assault, harassment and carrying a weapon without a permit...)

Once we were inside Carlisle's car, (Mr. Spence stays behind to finish some legal details) I couldn't hold my emotions anymore, I was crying and sobbing and Carlisle just holds me in silence for a few minutes before start driving...

**Carlisle's POV**

I was holding Bella while she was crying, I knew that this were tears of relief, I was happy because all this nightmare was finally over and I knew that Bella and my daughter would live happy and without worries and fears.

At some point of the ride, Bella fell asleep, and when I arrived I carried in my arms and lay her in Alice's bed. Then I prepared myself for the tons of questions from my wife and daughter. I told them everything and I could saw the multiple emotions ran through their eyes: happiness, anger, sadness, relief and love, this last especially from my daughter's eyes.

My wife and I had been suspecting that there was something going on between Alice and Bella from a while now. We knew that Alice is gay since she was little, and we are so proud of her, and I can tell that she feels something stronger than just a friendship towards Bella, something as stronger as the feelings Bella have towards Alice; and I knew that my Esme will be as happy as myself if they accept their feelings and become something more...

* * *

**Somewhere in Seattle...**

**Renée's POV**

I can't believe that I'm so close to my daughter. I can't believe that I'm going to see her again after all this years...

I regret my weakness, I regret of not having fought more, but what I regret more is that I ran away, to the other side of the world instead to stay close to her...

Everything start when Bella, my sweet little girl celebrated her first year, we used to be happy, we used to be a happy little family, Charlie, my Bella and me, but after my baby's first birthday, Charlie got a better offer from a very important Law Firm and from the moment he start working there, his ambition grew and he start to spend more and more time out of home working and accepting big cases. We start to fight almost for everything, and he starts to yell to us al the time whenever he was at home.

At first I was in denial, believing that it was just a temporal adjustment, but with time, our fight were worst, and I was suffering for my daughter, I knew that she was too little to understand, but she heard every time her father shouted at me.

When she was two and half, I took the decision to take her and Leave Charlie, to run away and once we were as far away from him as possible, I could send him the papers of divorce. I had everything planned, but somehow, He figured out, and the night I was going to do it, he came early, he caught me and hit me, he lock Bella in her bedroom and take me downstairs, he was furious at me, he slap me again and start to yell at me...

"What the hell you think you doing? Did you really believe that I will let you take my daughter away from me?"

"You don't even love her, you don't care about us anymore Charlie... please, just let me go, let me take her and I promise you that I'll let you see her..."

"Are you kidding? Of course I won't let you take her, if you want to go, then you're free to go, in fact, here, sign these and I'll give your freedom, but you WON'T take her..."

After that, he grab me by my arms hurting me, he drag me to our bedroom, her forced me to make my suitcases with as much clothes as I could grab, he forced me to sign the divorce papers along with others that I couldn't figured out what were about, and then he drove me to the airport, he bought me a flight to London, he threat me to never come back, and If I will, he would kill our daughter...

So I ran, I ran away scared for my baby girl's life, and I stayed away always thinking of her, always missing her...

Eventually I found love again, but I never had babies again and got divorce after five years. I had the hope that someday I could reunite with my Bella. And it was because that hope that two years ago I hired a PI, I wanted to find her again, I knew that after Charlie sent me away he took Bella and move from Jacksonville, but I never knew to where. I know that I let so many years pass, but I was scared that if he found out that I was looking, he will hurt her.

But finally, two years ago I got the courage to do it, and it took me 24 months to find her...

A week ago I got a call from my PI telling me that my daughter was attending college in Seattle. He sent me her photo and I couldn't believe how gorgeous she was now. I felt happy again, I couldn't wait any longer to be with her.

Now, six days later, I'm finally here, at the airport of Seattle, waiting for one more day until I can see her in person, and hoping with all of my heart that she can forgive me...

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

The next day started better, Bella didn't feel the morning sickness and I'm happy for her, we woke up snuggled together and it was an incredible feeling. Before we leave the bed, we talk a bit about what we were going to tell my parents about our relationship and about the pregnancy. It was really no point to lie to them neither to wait any longer.

When we cross the door of my bedroom a delicious smell of French toast invaded our senses in a very pleasant way. Yeah, this is a good way to start our day.

We walk into the dining room and were greeted by a very smiling Esme...

"Good morning girls, just on time, breakfast is served, come on!"

"Good morning Esme"

"Morning Mom, where's dad?"

"He's downstairs, he went to get our suitcase with our clothes, we both need to shower and fresh clothes before drive back to Forks."

"Are you leaving so soon?"

"Yes sweetheart, your father has to go back to the hospital..." in that moment my dad came into the living room.

"Oh, I see you girls are up!"

I decided that this was the right moment for our confessions, so I turn to look to Bella's eyes and she nods me lightly...

"Um... Mom, Dad... can you sit for a minute, we need to talk with you..." I felt Bella's hand grabbing mine under the table at the same time my parents sat in fron of us.

"Ok, um... first we want to... well, Bella and I are together..." they just sat there smiling widely

"We already knew Ali baby, and we are so happy for you both!" Of course they knew, I guess my mom know me better that what I know myself...

"And the other thing we want to tell you is about Bella..."

"This is something that I discover recently, and is something that I can't change..." Both of us were hesitant and a bit scared of telling them, but we knew that we have to and the sooner, the better...

"What is it Bella, Alice..."

"I... I'm..." deep breath... "I'm pregnant..."

"Oh God, Bella sweetie..." my mom stood up and hurried to take Bella into her arms hugging her tightly, and my dad for a second I could see worry in his eyes, but a second later, he shift to his 'doctor mode' and I knew that the questions session had began...

"When did you found out about this Bella?"

"Um... I was suspecting that there was something different since a week ago, but I wasn't 100% sure until Friday when Alice took me with Dr. Leight Greene..."

"Oh yes, Leight is a great OB/GYN... And Bella, have you thought what are you going to do?"

"Yes, I'm going to have him or her... I mean, abortion is not even an option, and I'm not sure if I could give the baby up once it's born… I know that this is a hard decision, but I've been thinking, and I'm sure that I don't want this baby have the life I had, I want him or her to have a home, a family, a mother who can give him or her all the love I was denied... I'm not asking you to support me; I just need you to understand my reasons..."

"Of course we understand you Bella, and not only that, you have all of our support and our love, you have become a very important member of our family, and now that you and Alice are together even more. We love you Bella..."

It was the turn of the tears, literally!

After about 10 minutes of tears, hugs and love words, we discuss a bit more about Bella's and mine decision of been together, about me wanting to have this baby with her, about what were our ideas for our future, which there wasn't many, since we didn't have had enough time to think about it. When we finished, mom and dad excused themselves to go to shower, and we decided to go back to Bella's apartment so she can make her suitcase, she was finally move with me, well, partially until we finish the semester. During the summer we planned to go to Forks and there we should decide what to do after. So we say our goodbyes to my parents and decided to go walking instead to take my car.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

Well, everything went better that we imagined, Alice's parents took well the news about my baby... _my baby_... the idea is still a bit surreal, but the more I thought about it, the more real becomes.

It was a good idea to walk to my apartment, it was a nice warm Sunday, and walk holding the hand of the woman I love is even better. We talk about the plans we had to make for the near future, meaning finish the semester and me organizing the appointments with Dr. Greene, also me taking the vitamins that Carlisle recommended me. All in all, this was a great Sunday, all the nightmares are over, and now all I have to focus on is Alice and this baby. No more drama and no more worries, just Alice, my... no, _our baby_ and me.

"Ali, love... are we sure about this? ... I mean, are we ready for a baby?"

"Bella... listen to me sweetie, I know that we're young, and we're starting our relationship, but I want you to know something baby... what I feel for you is so real and so strong, I know that is too soon, but I can't help to feel the way I feel for you, Bella, I Love you, I spend two weeks wonder myself were all this feelings were coming from, asking myself how come I could feel this powerful feeling for someone that I barely knew at the time, but when you came back from Forks, I didn't care about all those questions anymore, when I saw you after those two long weeks, I knew that no matter what, I loved you... I Love you Bella. I now, after these two past days of drama and discovering, I want you to know that this..." she put her hand on my belly... "this baby, makes me love you more, the fact that you want to keep him, and give him the love he deserve, makes me love you more, and also makes me to want to love him too... So please, I don't want you to have any doubts about me wanting to be at your side, because I won't go anywhere, do you understand me? I'm stuck here with you for as long as you want me, my love!"

After her beautiful speech, the only way I could think to show her how much I love her was kissing her, a soft but firm kiss, full of love and passion, full of hope and happiness...

"You Alice, you my love, are giving me the strength I need to do this, I love you too, so much..." we shared a few more kisses before start walking again, and then something she said catch my attention...

"Ali?"

"Hmm?"

"You call the baby "him"..."

"I did?"

"Yeah, a couple times... do you want a baby boy?"

"Honestly, I do, though I didn't realize that I call him like that..."

"You just do it again... I want a baby boy too..."

"We'll see, but in the meantime, I'm going to take care of you and our baby, and once we know for sure the gender, I'm going to take you shopping, and I'm not going to accept a 'NO', it gonna be fun, you'll see!

"Hpmf..." The idea of shopping wasn't attractive at all, but if that means that I could spend happy time with my sweet pixie, then I'll maybe agree... maybe...

A few minutes later, we were arriving to my building still holding hands, and when we enter to the lobby, there was a woman asking something to the concierge, we reach the elevators when Mr. Thomas call me. Ali and I turn around, and the woman walked towards us slowly. She kept staring at me and made me uncomfortable, but before I could say something, Ali spoke first...

"Excuse me, can we help you?" I can tell that Alice was as annoyed as me with the way this woman was staring at me.

I was anxious to know what this woman has to say to us, but the truth is that I never expected to hear those words...

"Bella... Oh, my baby Bella... I'm Renee, your mother..."

* * *

**:O**

**Sooo... do you like it?**

**(I hate to beg for reviews, but the thing is that is something that makes me know that you are enjoying this story, so please, I would love if you take a couple of minutes to review something, it's even fun!... is not much to ask, is it?)**

**Alice's POV**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks to aurike, I already fix it... (I seriously need a Beta... anyone?)  
I apologize for that little mistakes, and again I didn't like this chapter as much as the others, but that's not an excuse for so many mistakes... ( I blame my girlfriend, but I won't tell her...)  
**

**First of all, I wanna thank to those who take a few minutes to write a review, really really thank you! **

**Saying that... **

**Here is the fifth chapter; even when this is my longest chapter ever, is not the best. But I hope you like it...**

_

* * *

_

_Previously…_

_A few minutes later, we were arriving to my building still holding hands, and when we enter to the lobby, there was a woman asking something to the concierge, we reach the elevators when Mr. Thomas call me. Ali and I turn around and the woman walked towards us slowly. She kept staring at me and made me uncomfortable, but before I could say something, Ali spoke first..._

_"Excuse me, can we help you?" I can tell that Alice was as annoyed as me with the way this woman was staring at me. _

_I was anxious to know what this woman has to say to us, but the truth is that I never expected to hear those words..._

_"Bella... Oh, my baby Bella... I'm Renee, your mother..."_

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I didn't have much time to react to what the woman had said because as soon as she finishes the last word, I felt Bella falling, she fainted in my arms. Mr. Thomas came running to help me, we lay Bella in one of the couches in the lobby. The lady was by my side holding Bella's other hand, but I was too scared to worry about that detail.

"Oh God, Bella sweetie wake up, c'mon baby, please wake up..."

"Oh I'm sorry Bella; I'm sorry please wake up..."

Damn it, now I regret not having come in my car!

I didn't know how I managed to take my cell and call my dad, but in less than 10 minutes he and my mom where there, he take Bella in his arms and we all climb into his car.

We arrive to the hospital five minutes later, and my dad immediately ask for Dr. Greene, one nurse came with a stretcher for Bella while the other one went to find the Dr.

My dad start to check on Bella at the same time that he kept asking me what had happened, but to be honest, I really didn't understand what had happened, I was freaking out because Bella was still unconscious and Dr. Greene wasn't here yet. My mom was trying to calm me down but was nearly impossible; I wouldn't be calmed down until my love is woke up and perfectly safe...

Finally Dr. Greene came, and immediately, she and my dad take Bella and run to some room which I wasn't allowed to come, so my mom drag me to the waiting area and hug me while I was crying desperately.

Then, that woman from Bella's building, the one who caused Bella's fainting came to the reception area asking for Bella Swan, the girl who just arrived with a man and two other women, I didn't recognize her voice, but as soon as I heard Bella's name, I turn my face and see her... Anger was filling me at the moment, I stood up and walk towards her and grab her by her arm, and I start to shout at her...

"What the hell are you doing here? Who the fuck are you? Get the fuck out of here, you have no right to be here, you fucking bitch, you do this to my Bella, Get out..." I could feel my mom's arms trying to holding me back but I was furious.

It seems that my dad heard my screaming because the next thing I felt was someone holding my left arm still, a needle pinching and then nothing else, everything went black...

**

* * *

**

**Esme's POV**

When Alice called us to ask for help with Bella, I felt a terrible fear, but when I saw my daughter yelling at that woman in the reception of the hospital, that fear was worst, I've never seen Alice acting like that.

Once Carlisle came to came to inject her a sedative and take her to a private room, I came back to the reception area, I needed to know who that woman is and what is she doing here asking for Bella.

Thank God she was sat in the waiting area, a bit calmed and she was crying, which surprised me even more...

"Excuse me, I want to apologize for my daughter, I'm Esme Cullen, and who are you?"

"I'm Renee Dwyer; I'm Bella's mother..." Wow, that explain Bella's fainting, but that doesn't explain my daughter's explosive reaction...

"I'm so sorry I caused this, I'm... Oh God, I didn't mean for this to happen... I just... I wanted to see my daughter... I wanted to talk to her and explain my absence all this years... I..."

"Look, I know that Bella is in great hands right now, and I know that she will be alright... and I'm sorry if I sound rude, but... what were you expecting, that the first moment she saw you she will run to your arms?"

"No, it's just... God... she hates me, right?"

"Well, you abandon her when she was little..."

"That's the whole point, I don't... it never was my intention, I was forced to leave, Charlie, her father... he threatened me... "

She told me the story, and I felt terrible bad for her, I couldn't imagine all the pain she had to go through all this years. And worst of all, I can't believe the horrible man that is Bella's father. I did the only thing I could do at that moment, I hug her, and I kept reassuring her that Bella will be fine. I didn't wanted to tell what had happened to Bella in the last two months, it will be too much, besides, it wasn't my place to tell her; first, she and Bella needed to fix their relationship. I only hope that Bella accept to talk with her, I know how much that girl need her mother's love.

We stayed there in silence a few more minutes until I saw Dr Greene and my husband coming out from Bella's room. I stood up before they came all the way here, I knew that they will mention about the pregnancy and I didn't Renee to hear that...

"Look, there coming the Drs, let me see how is she, please, wait here..."

"But she's my daughter..."

"I know that, but they don't, please, let me tell them who you are, and ask how is Bella, and I'll came right away to tell you..." she just nod me.

"Carlisle How is she?"

"Well, Alice is still sleeping, and Bella is better now, it wasn't nothing serious, just some kind of shock... but what I can't explain is why or what could possibly had caused a shock..."

"I do, remember the woman who was being yelling at by Alice? Well, she is Bella's mother..." I tell them a short quick version of the story, and I also ask them to not mention anything about the pregnancy just on time before she came behind me...

"So, how's she?"

"Bella will be fine, it was just the shock, I'm Dr. Cullen and this is my colleague Dr. Greene... I understand that you are Bella's mother?"

"Yes, and I'm truly sorry, I didn't want to cause a shock..."

"I understand, now it will be better if we let her rest for a while, she will be discharged this afternoon..." after saying that, Carlisle and Leight went to fill the papers to the reception...

"Thank you so much! ... Can I ask you something?"

"Of course"

"How do you know my daughter?"

"She and my daughter, Alice, are friends..." I couldn't say anything else, because a nurse came to tell me that Bella was asking for me. I turn to see Renee's face and I could see more pain and hurt... "Let me talk to her... but you have to understand that it will be hard for her..."

"I know... thank you..."

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV

When I woke up, I was in a hospital room, there were three people surrounding me, at first I didn't recognize them and I was scared, but then one of them calls my name...

"Bella, Bella calm down, you are ok now..." It was Carlisle, and I knew that I will be ok.

They check my heartbeat, my blood pressure and a lot of more things, then, I saw Carlisle leave the room in a hurry and a few minutes later he came back with Alice in his arms, she looked like if she had passed out and I got scared...

"Alice? What happened to her? Alice? Alice, baby!"

"Bella please, you have to calm down..."

"Bella, I have to give a sedative, she was a little hysterical out there, she will be fine, she's just sleeping..."

"But why she was hysterical? What happened?"

"I don't know exactly, but it doesn't matter, now, are you going to calm down yourself or you gonna make me give you a sedative too?"

"No! no needles!" they chuckled at my aversion to needles

"Ok, now, get some rest; I'm going to let Esme know that you're fine now..."

"Thanks Carlisle and thanks Dr. Greene"

I was there laying in a bed with my love sleeping in the other. Then, I remembered why I was there in the first place...

"Bella... Oh, my baby Bella... I'm Renee, your mother..."

She was here, the woman who abandoned me when I was three years old appearing in front of me... I saw the nurse leaving the room and I stopped, I asked her to call Esme, I needed her, I didn't want to be alone.

A few minutes later, Esme came in, she hugged me and then she sat in a chair between my bed and Alice's.

"How are you feeling, honey? You scared us..."

"I'm better, I guess..."

"Bella dear, do you remember what happened?"

"She's back Esme... that woman is back..."

"I know sweetie..."

"What do you mean Esme?"

"She's outside, I meet her... she told me why she leave you Bella, and I th..."

"NO! No Esme, she abandoned me, she has no right to come back and expect me to accept her just like that... I don't care her reasons..."

"Bella please, just listen to me... if after what I'm going to tell you, you still don't want to see or talk to her I let her know and I personally will ask her to go and leave you, but please, I'm just asking you to listen to me..."

"Ok Esme..."

I stay there, listen to the story Esme was telling me, the story about my mother's reasons of why she abandoned me sixteen years ago. It was pretty hard for me to believe her, I had always thought that she never loved me, I had always believed what my father told me about her. But after the last five years that I lived with him before college, I couldn't help but have doubts. He always managed to get me hated her, he always made me believe that she never wanted me nor loved me, and little by little I learn to hate her, he taught me to hate her... But with time, I learn to hate him too...

When Esme was finished with the story, we fell in a silence for a few minutes, I was trying to process everything she had told me. I really wanted to believe in my mother, after all I had needed all this years, I've been missed her all this years, but there's still something else, why she didn't fight him, why she didn't try to find some help...

Is hard to believe that she didn't fight enough, that she could had found someone to help her to fight legally to get my custody, but she didn't, she just gave up, she gave up on my and leave me on my own...

"Bella, sweetie... Oh God, are you ok love? Is the baby alright?" finally my girlfriend was awake...

"Alice, she is fine, they both are alright now, but how are you feeling?"

"I'm... I don't know, what happened to me?"

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Seriously, what happened to me?

"I remember walking towards the elevators in Bella's building and then a woman came to us and she tells us something about Bella's mom, then, Bella fainted into my arms. After that everything becomes almost blurring, my mom and dad coming to pick up us, then we all here at the hospital waiting for Dr. Greene, then..." of course, now I remember, the same woman from the lobby appear behind us in the reception after my dad and Dr. Greene take Bella of... "Oh my God..."

"Alice, honey... why did you react like that? Why did you yelled at her..."

"You what? Alice!"

"I... I don't really know... I just... I was scared for you Bella, and the baby, and I don't know... I'm sorry..." I really feel sorry, I mean, I never have done anything like that, I'm not a violent person.

"It's ok babe, I probably would acted the same way..."

"Ok girls, I'll leave you talk, are you going to be ok?"

"Yeah mom thanks..."

"Yeah, thanks Esme... for telling me... I'll let you know when I'm ready to talk with her..."

"Ok, I'll be outside; I'm going to find your father Ali, if you need anything call me, ok?"

After mom left the room, I got off the bed and went to sit in the chair next to Bella's bed. She was silent, like if she was in deep thoughts; I wait until she was ready to talk, I wanted to know if she knew about her mother and what she was thinking about her, but I didn't want to push her...

A few minutes passed, and I got up from the chair and sat on the bed next to her, that's when she noticed me...

"Sorry..."

"For what?"

"For scaring you..."

"Hey... it wasn't your fault baby... I'm just glad that you both are fine now..." I assured her while I place my hand onto her belly... "Bella love, have you thought about... her?"

"Yeah... she talked to your mom... she told her the reasons of why she left... "

She told me the same story that my mom told her before I woke up, and by the end, she was crying and I was holding her in my arms trying my best to comfort her. I could see how much hurt she was, but also how much she needed her...

"Bella, I think you should talk to her..."

"I know... I want to, but... but what if everything is a lie? What if she leaves me again? I couldn't stand it..."

"I know is hard for you to trust in her, but I still think that you should give her a chance to explain herself..."

Before she could answer me, Dr. Greene came into the room along with my parents...

"Ok Bella, everything is alright, so you can go home and get some rest."

"Oh, thanks, I really want to go home..."

"In that case, I'll send the nurse with you release papers, and please Bella, less stress, ok?"

"I'll try..." Bella answer her with a small smile, but I already knew that that will be almost impossible in the next days...

When Dr. Greene left the room, Bella asked me and my dad to leave her a few minutes alone with my mom, and since I wasn't a patient and I didn't need release papers, I had no choice but to walk out with my dad.

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I was happy to go home, but at the same time, I was a lot confused and I needed to talk with Esme before we all leave.

"Esme, I want to give her a chance, but I don't want to be alone, and I don't know if it will be a good idea to have Alice there... could you..."

"Bella, you don't need say more, I will be there with you whenever you need me, I had told you that before..." she hug me for a few seconds and then she help me to get dressed and ready to leave the hospital.

We walk out the room towards the reception area, and there she was...

To be honest, I barely remembered her, after she left, my dad remove all the pictures of her, but I do remember her standing in front of me this morning. When she saw me, she looked like if she wanted to run and hug me but she was restrained herself.

Esme took my hand and together we walk towards her...

"Renee, Bella wants to talk to you, but not here, it will be better if we all go to her apartment, I'll send Alice with Carlisle so we can talk alone, is that ok with you?"

"Oh, of course, thank you, thank you so much for giving me the opportunity Bella..."

I didn't say anything, I didn't know what to say so I just nod to her and then I turn to look at Alice who was waiting a few feet away. Carlisle was there too, and once he look at Esme, he understood, he take Alice's hand and lead her to his car, she turn to look at me and I smile at her and muttered 'Love You' to her, her face was from happiness, to confusion, to sadness and finally to panic, she try to pull away and run to me, but Carlisle put his arm across her shoulders forcing her to keep walking. I wanted to go to her and kiss her, but I knew that it will be better to wait; I needed to do this first.

The three of us climb onto Renee's rented car and she drove us to my apartment, the ride was silent, and awkward silence, but thankfully it was fast, so in less than 10 minutes we were there, all sitting in my living room, in silence, nobody know how to start or what to say... Finally, Esme is the first to break the silence...

"Well, we certainly didn't come here to sit in silence, I know this is hard, but is not going to be less easy if neither of you start talking... I suggest, Renee, this is..."

"Why did you let him win? Why didn't you fought... for me? Did you even loved me?" I cut Esme before she finished and before Renee could even think...

"Of course I loved you, I love you Bella... God, you have no idea how hard it was... your father, I never thought that he could be a violent man, he never was before we got married, he was a gentleman... but when he started to work for that firm, he changed, his ambition grew tenfold, he stopped to cared about us... I don't know if you remember honey, but we used to fight, every night, and every night I hoped that you were deep asleep so you can't hear us, heard him yelling at me... One day I finally got the courage to take you and leave, so I made plans; but somehow he found out about it and the day I was supposed to leave the house with you he come home early, he took you away and locked you in your room, he then came back to me and slap me twice he started to yell like every night, but this time he was angrier because he knew that I was going to take you away from him.

He forced me to pack my clothes, and when I was done, he forced me to sign the divorce and another set of documents that in that moment I didn't know what were, but later her told me that I just had gave him your full custody, he took me to the airport ant put me in a flight to London... he assured me, or more like threatened, that if I came back near you he will hurt you, sweetie, I believed, I believed because I knew that he would be capable to hurt you, and that thought terrified me... I couldn't let him hurt you, and the only way to prevent that was if I stayed away..."

Before any of us start to talk, we were sitting in opposed sides form the couch; by now, she was right next to me, we were sitting facing each other, she has both of my hands in hers, and we both were openly crying...

"Bella, I... I've been dying a little bit every single day since I left you, I..."

"Why do you wait so long to find me?"

"I couldn't, your father had watched me all the time, I moved a lot, all over England for 8 years, then I met a wonderful man that helped me, Phil loved me, but I couldn't love him the same way; at the end, he understood that I needed to find you in order to find happiness, and he let me go after five years... And the last three, when I was 100% sure that your father wasn't watching me anymore, I hire a PI, and it was hard, because your father didn't leave any trace of our lives in Jacksonville..."

"Wait, Jacksonville? But we lived in Phoenix..."

"No sweetie, you two moved there right after I was forced to left you... before that, we lived in Jacksonville, that's why it was harder for me to trace you..."

"But that doesn't make sense, I have my birth certificate, and it's says that I was born in Phoenix..."

"Then he must have changed it, because I have it with me, the original and it's says that you born in Phoenix..."

She take her pulled a folder from her hand bag, from in it she took a few documents and gave it to me, and yes, there was my birth certificate, I was born in Arizona, not in Florida. Now I have one more reason to hate my father, he lied to me, about everything concerning my mom and my life; I... it was hard to believe, but now it was clearer to me that he never loved me, he just used me only to hurt my mom...

"Renee, I... I've been missed you all this years, I always thought that you hated me... now I can understand a lot of things, and even knowing the truth, it still hard for me to forget all the hurt..."

"I know that honey, but I want to try, I want you to give me the chance to get to know you, I want to know you and be part of your life..."

"I want that too... mom..."

I didn't have to think about it, I wanted her in my life, I've always wanted her, and now she is here, and she loves me and... Oh God, I love her too. Right after I say that simple word 'mom' I jump into her arms hugging her like if my life depends on it, and it felt so good, it felt like home. For the first time in almost 17 years, I felt in home.

We stayed hugging each other for a while, and suddenly I remembered Esme, I haven hear nor see her since my mom started talking, I pull out from my mom's arms and turn to where she was sat but she wasn't there, instead I saw a piece of paper, I stood up and grab it.

_Dear Bella:_

_I leave so you can talk quietly with Renee, I hope with all my heart that you two can fix everything._

_And don't worry about Alice; I'll explain her as soon as I get home._

_Good Luck_

_Esme_

God, I was really grateful with her, and now that I read it I start to worry about Alice, I completely forget her and probably she's mad at me, God, I need to call her... My mom must have sense my worry, because she grab my hand and pull me to sit beside her again...

"What's wrong Bella?"

"Alice, she's going to be mad at me..."

"Alice, she's your friend, Esme's daughter, right?"

In that moment I thought that if I want to give my mom the chance to be in my life, I'll need to tell her about what is happening right now. And I know it's going to be hard for both of us, but I really want her to know, I need her to be part of my life...

"Mom, now is my turn to tell you some things about me, now that you are back you need to know this..."

"What is it? Bella, honey, you are worrying me..."

"No, no... It's about Alice... I'm gay, and Alice is my girlfriend..."

"Oh Bella, that's fine, I finally found you, I finally have you back, I really don't care if you're dating a girl or an alien, if you're happy, I'm happy..."

"That's not all, that's the easy part..."

"What are you talking about?"

"Alice and I met about two months ago... and I know that everything happened too fast, but... everything I went through, she was with me... she helped me to heal..."

"Bella, sweetie, you're scaring me now..."

C'mon Bella, no more rambling!

"Mom, I... I was... raped... about two months ago..." she was shocked, she didn't say anything and I decided to continue... "They dragged me to the back of one of the buildings of the campus, and when they were done with me, they dragged me back to the main park in the middle of the campus, they left me behind some bushes... A while after, she was walking near where I was and she heard me, she called to the ambulance and she stayed with me all the time..."

I kept with the whole story, leaving out the part about the pregnancy. I waited for her to react in some way, her face was still in shock and I started to worry...

"Mom? Mom, say something, please..."

"Bella... I'm so sorry... for not being there for you... for... God..."

I guess neither of us had anymore tears to shed, or least not tonight and for that I'm thankful... "Mom, I didn't tell this so that you felt neither sorry for me nor guilty..."

"I know, I know baby, but I can't help feel guilty... I wasn't there to help you; I wasn't there to protect you..."

"Mom, even if you had never leave, there was nothing you could do to prevent that... But now, you're here, and you can help me..."

"Help you?"

"There's something else... a couple days ago I found out that... I'm pregnant..."

"Oh God, Bella... and what are you going to do?"

"Alice and I are going to have him or her, and her parents support us... and I know that you're going to say that we are too young for this kind of responsibility, but I already made up my mind and I'm not going to change it, not when I have the support and love of Alice..."

"I... Bella, I'm so proud of you... despite everything had happened, you move on and found love, and now you are a beautiful woman... and I regret not having being here..."

"Mom, please... you're here now and that's all it matters; lets the past where it belongs and focus on the present"

"You're right. Thank you Bella, for forgiving me and for let me be in your life"

"Don't thank me, you're my mother, I need you in my life, it's me who should be thankful with you, for coming back, for never gave up, for loving me... just like I love you..."

I haven't realized how late it was, it was almost midnight when we finish our talk, and when my mom noticed that, she almost forced me to go to bed, I was exhausted but happy because I have my mom back, I have the love of Alice, well, I hope so, I really hope that she isn't that mad at me, I have to call her, and I can't wait until the morning.

I grab my phone and dial her number, I wait... voice mail... damn, she's not going to answer, I'll try with a text:

_Love, m sorry babe, plz don't b mad, I Love u – B_

I wait for a reply and almost immediately, this it arrived

_I love u 2, but I'm really hurt dat u don't trust in me - A _

Oh God...

_Is not dat Ali, I trust u my love, but I needed 2 do this alone, plz forgive me... : ( - B _

_I dunno... I wanna see u... now - A _

_And I wanna see u too, but I'm really tired... tomorrow, at our coffee spot? - B _

_... _

_... _

_... _

_Sure, good night - A _

_Good night Ali, I love you - B _

After that she didn't reply me... I have the feeling that she is still angry, and it's my fault. And that made my sad, and before I realize, my tear ducts are working again and I'm crying again until I fell asleep...

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I was happy because Bella was released from the hospital and we can go home, and everything will be better. Well, at least that's what I thought… Bella was with my mom and that woman talking, the next thing I knew was my dad carrying me to the car and forced me to stay with him. I didn't wanted to go with him, I wanted to stay with Bella, but it seems that she didn't wanted me there, when I turn to see her face, she smiled at me and muttered 'I Love You' and then I was climbing into my dad's car almost shouting at him…

"Dad what are you doing? Let me go, I need to go with Bella, Dad…"

"I know you do Alice, but she need to talk with her mother now, and you have to give them some space, when she's ready, I'm sure she will call you…"

"But mom is there, why she's staying?"

"Because Bella asks her to stay…"

"What?" Bella asked my mom to stay with her instead of me… she didn't trust in me to be with her in this moment, that was harsh.

I couldn't believe that Bella didn't trusted in me for that kind of things, and I realize that maybe she didn't love me like she told me she does. Maybe everything is just some kind of affection or gratitude for all the help I gave to her. I cant' believe how stupid I was to fall in love with her so fast…

I was silent all the way, and once we arrived to my apartment I locked in my bedroom; I wanted to be alone, but my dad doesn't seemed to understand that…

"Alice? Open the door, please..."

"Dad, leave me alone…"

"Alice, you have to give her time so she can fix her relationship with her mother…"

"I don't want to talk dad, please… just leave me alone…"

After that I didn't hear him outside of my door. At some point I fell asleep, and I had a dream… _I was with Bella, we were laying in my bed, naked, after our first time, snuggled into each other until I fell asleep with a big smile on my lips… and a few hours later, I woke up, alone… I got scared and start to call my Bella but she didn't answer me, she wasn't anywhere… I search for her in every room of my apartment but she was gone, instead I found a letter, a simple letter when she told me that she wasn't in love with me, that the only thing she wanted from me was to have one night with me, nothing more…_

I woke up even more upset than before; even in my dreams Bella didn't love me…

It was really late, almost 10pm, I could hear voices coming from the living room, I suppose my mom was back. I wanted to go and ask her what had happened, but I was still angry and sad and I don't want her to see me like that.

In fact, I decided that no matter how much it hurts to know that Bella didn't love me, I wont' let anybody to see how much it affects me. Tomorrow I'll attend my classes and I will try to avoid her.

I leave my room a while later and went straight to the kitchen, I drank some juice and went back to my bedroom without saying much, just a 'good night' to both of them. I then open my laptop to check my mail and some other fashion sites, I spent almost two hours there, I didn't feel sleepy since I had slept a lot in the afternoon. Around midnight I close my laptop and got ready for bed when my phone starts to buzz in my desk. It was her… I didn't answer, and after a few minutes, it was buzzing again, this time it was a text:

_Love, m sorry babe, plz don't b mad, I Love u – B_

I reply her right away without thinking much –obviously-

_I love u 2, but I'm really hurt dat u don't trust in me - A _

_Is not dat Ali, I trust u my love, but I needed 2 do this alone, plz forgive me... : ( - B _

Yeah, right… you wanted to do it alone, but still ask my mom to stay with you…

_I dunno... I wanna see u... now - A _

That's it, if she says she want to see me too, then maybe I have a little hope…

_And I wanna see u too, but I'm really tired... tomorrow, at our coffee spot? - B _

And that little hope it's gone… she don't want to see me, she doesn't love me, now she have her mother and I'm just a bother to her…

_Sure, good night - A _

_Good night Ali, I love you - B _

I didn't reply the last one; I throw my phone to my desk and hid under the covers trying to fight back the tears…

The next morning I woke up at the sound of someone talking outside of my door, and then a knocking…

"Alice dear, open the door, you have a visit" that was my mom.

"What? Hold on mom…" I got off the bed and went to open the door still rubbing my eyes with the back of my hand… "Who is…" I didn't finish my question, there standing next to my mom was Bella, smiling shyly at me and looking as beautiful as always even on her not so fashionable clothes. I was about to jump into her arms and kiss her when I remember what happened yesterday and everything I discovered last night, and I stopped just in time.

"What are you doing here? I thought you were to tired to see me… besides it's late, I have to get ready to go, I have a class at 9am…" I was about to close the door but my mom stopped me…

"Mary Alice Cullen! What it's wrong with you?"

"Esme, it's ok, really, I shouldn't come… I'm sorry I bother you Alice…"

With that, she turns to walk away and leave the apartment, but I hear my dad stop her. My mom grabs my arm and pulled me inside my bedroom and sat my on the bed… This is going to be a large morning…

"What is it with you that are acting like this Alice? If this is because of what happened yesterday after the hospital, then it's nonsense, you should talk to her Alice, and I suggest that you do it now"

"I'm not going to talk to her mom, she obviously don't want me to…"

"Alice…" she sighs almost desperately… "Just go and talk to her, please Ali-baby…" She didn't wait for my answer, she stood up and a minute later Bella was walking in…

"Alice?" I stayed silent… "Alice, please, talk to me… tell me why you're so mad at me?"

"I… it's just I can't believe that you don't trust in me. You said that you needed to talk with your mother and fix whatever that was alone, but still you ask my mom to stay with you, why you don't ask me? Do you have any idea how that made me feel? Bella, do you even love me?"

"What? How can you ask me that? Of course I Love you Alice… And if I didn't ask you was because… I don't know, ok, I don't even know why… I was confused… I'm sorry, I really am, but most of all, I'm sad that you have doubts about my love for you…"

I didn't say anything else, instead, I close the distance between us, I move my forehead into hers and closed my eyes for a second before leaned in and my lips were touching hers… I pour all my love for her in that kiss and I knew she felt it because she kissed me back with the same intensity.

"I Love you, my Bella, please forgive me for being childish and overdramatic, please…"

"I forgive you, my Alice… I love you too babe…"

* * *

**Again, Thanks for the reviews!**

* * *

Happy Valentine's Day!


	6. Author's Note

**I'm asking for help...**

**I'm about to give up on this because I know that I kinda suck at writing and I used to do it for fun, but is not fun anymore when other people tell you that you are not good... I've asked for help and no one had offered, I'm not going to beg anymore.**

**I used to believe that I could accept critics, and I do and I thank them, but I also know that I'm not a professional in writing, I'm not a writer... I've been doing this since I was about 14 years old because it's some sort of escape and it's fun for me, but as I said, is not anymore.**

**So I'm not going to update anymore, I will probably keep writing but only for me, and I'm sorry for those who like this, I really do...**

**Thanks again, for your support...**

**

* * *

**

**Damn it... I'm literally about to cry, seriously... I'm torn because I want to keep going, but I feel so down at this moment that I don't know if I can...**


	7. Chapter 6

**I have an announcement**

**Well, first I should THANK to every single person who wrote a review telling me that I should continue this story; all your words helped me much more that I thought it will...**

**OK, to the point...**

**I finally made my mind and I started to write the sixth chapter a few days ago and I finished it and I'm updating in!**

**Now, I wanna to apologize to all of you, I know that I may be acting weird or even childish, I don't know why it affected me so much that simple comment, but it did, however, I already clear up my mind and thought a lot about it, and with all your support and the help of my love, I know now that I can do this, even if I don't write like a pro, I'm writing this 'cause this is what I love to do, it's my passion and I enjoy it!**

**So, Thanks again for all your support!**

**THANKS - THANKS - THANKS - THANKS A LOT!**

**And now, here it is:**

**Enjoy it!**

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV **

**Three Months Later… (July… Bella is 16 weeks pregnant now)**

It's June, and that means the beginning of the summer break. The past two months had been much quieter; my mom move full time to Seattle and she bought an apartment, my relationship with Alice is better than ever. And about my dad, a week after my mom came back, I call him and I told him everything; I didn't even give him the chance to do or say anything, I told him how much I hated him for pretty much everything he had done. I told him that since I'm an adult now I didn't need anything from him and a couple days later, I move with my mom. I felt sad, but thanks to my mom and Alice I'm feeling better each day.

We made plans to spend the summer break in Forks, Alice's parents are excited, they even invited my mom and of course she agreed to come with us, so there's gonna be a full house, with us and Emmet and Rose, and probably Jasper too.

I'm so happy, because my pregnancy has gone pretty well, I don't have anymore morning sickness, I do have some weird craves, and I got fun every time Alice try to please me with those. I'm also excited, because next week, before we leave to Forks, I have my second ultrasound, and according to what Dr. Greene told me two days ago, it is possible that we can know the gender, that's something that keeps Alice and me pretty excited!

I've thinking a lot about what I'm going to do when the summer ends. I already decided to drop college for at least two years. Alice and I are going to live together when we came back.

Right now, I'm waiting for Alice, we're going shopping… I still don't know how she convinces me to do this, maybe is the fact that I really need some new clothes, and well, I do want to buy some cute things for the baby (not that I'm going to tell her that!).

"Alice, c'mon love, if you don't hurry we won't going to have enough time to visit all the stores you're planning to drag me into…" wow, did I just said that?

"Ok, I'm ready… and since when you're so eager to a shopping day with me?"

"I'm not, but I'm hungry and you promise to take me to this Mexican restaurant before we go to the stores…" yeah, I know that Mexican food is spicy, but what do you want, I'm craving for spicy food these days!

"Right… In that case, let's go my love…"

Four and half hours later, we were in the third store and my feet are sore, but I promise myself that I will try to not complain much. When we enter the fourth store, my face lights up a bit, this was a baby's store. We start with the basics: clothes, we had so many things to choose, but then I remember something…

"Ali, we don't know the gender yet, how are going to choose what to buy? I don't want to buy just yellow things…"

"Good point… Ok, what if we buy just a few things in yellow, and then once we know for sure we can go to the mall in Port Angeles to buy more." She just giggles to my horror face… "Ok, if you don't want to come with me, I guess I could drag Rose with me…" she told me with the biggest pout ever, and I couldn't help kiss her and giggle some more.

"I'll come with you, but only if you promise that you won't be too crazy…"

"I promise… now c'mon, let's go see the cribs…"

Oh yeah, that's something that we had been thinking a lot too, we want to transform the guests room into the nursery, and we already have a few ideas to how decorate it. Of course with the help of my mom and Esme.

We loved a beautiful classic spindle crib, with elegant garland embellished foot and headboards with spindled rails, hand painted in a beautiful Versailles green, it was perfect for the ideas that we both had for the nursery, but again, we decided to wait until we know for sure the gender, though the most probably thing is that we buy that one at the end no matter if it's a boy or a girl.

Finally, after two more hours and very swollen feet, we were back in home, it wasn't that late, and I wasn't that hungry. Alice suggested me to take a bubble bath and the idea was perfect, it will help me to relax…

"Alice, I want you to bath with me…"

We haven't been together, intimately… At first, I wanted to do it, I guess it was more and side effect of my crazy hormones, but the reality is that I wanted to be with Alice, but I couldn't do it… The few times we try it, I couldn't be fully relaxed, and as soon as she touched me _there_, I flinched, like if I was scared or something. She was very understanding… I wasn't ready to do it.

But now, now I was ready, I've been ready for a while now, but I didn't find the right moment. Tonight, right now, it seems to be the right moment for us to try it. I'm sure that I want her and I'm sure that I'm ready for this, for her…

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

When we arrived home after spend the day shopping I suggest Bella to take a nice warm bubble bath. I knew that she was tired and that probably her feet were pretty sore, but she didn't complain not even a little, and I know that she didn't, for me. And now I'm gonna give her a relaxing time, starting with a bath.

"Alice, I want you to bathe with me…"

As soon as she said that I froze in the spot… I knew what she was really asking me… "Are you sure? Are you ready?"

Bella and I had never make love, we had try a few times, but I could tell that she wasn't ready yet; even when she try to assured me that she was. I never pressured her. And now, she was asking me to bathe with her…

"Yes, I'm sure… I want you Ali… I need you and I'm ready…"

Oh God… if she knew what those words are doing to me… "I need you too Bella…" I kissed her and grab her hand, we enter to the bathroom and I start to fill the tube, I add some aromatic salts with her favorite scent.

Then I helped her to undress and she helped me… first her shirt… and mine… her bra and mine… her jeans and mi skirt… and finally both of our undergarments…

"You are so beautiful Bella… your body…"

"My body is disgusting…"

"No, not at all… your body is amazing…" She had a great body before the baby bump, but now that is starting to be noticeable, she looks even better. She looks much more feminine, sexier…

I step inside the tube and I helped her to do the same, then I sat and she sat with her back resting on my chest; I move my arms around her waist and rest my hands on her belly, she put her hands over mine and we intertwine our fingers…

We stayed like that for a few minutes, both in silence just with the sound of our breathing…

"Alice?"

"Yes?"

"Touch me?"

And so I did... I made love to my Bella for the first time, and it was the most fantastic experience I've ever lived... afterwards, we stayed in the tube for a few minutes longer...

"Come on, the water is getting cold"

I grab two towels to dry us off and two robes, we walk out of the bath and into the living, she sat on the couch...

"Are you hungry?" I ask her...

"Is it weird if I say yes? I mean, we just have the best mind-blowing orgasms ever and now I'm hungry?"

I laugh at that, but only because I'm hungry too... "I hope not, 'cause I'm hungry too... I'll go cook something, anything you crave for?"

"Not really, whatever you cook will be perfect..."

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

**One Week Later**

I'm excited, today is the day where I will know for sure the gender of my baby, I've been waiting for this day for so long...

And for a change, I'm waiting for Alice; I still don't know what takes her so long to get ready!

"Alic..."

"Ok, I'm ready, I'm ready... let's go baby!"

"You realize that my mom is probably waiting for us in the doctor's office, right?"

"C'mon, I didn't take that long..."

"If you say so..."

Fifteen minutes later, we were arriving to the Doctor's office, and yeah, my mom was already there...

"Hi girls, what took you so long?"

"Alice" that's all I say to her and she understand.

"Ok, Bella, if you're ready, you can change and I'll be right back"

"Thanks" I took the hospital gown and went to the bathroom to change, and a couple minutes later, she was back.

"Ok, you know how this is, it's gonna be cold... And there is your baby, there's the head, two arms and hands with five fingers, two legs and feet with five toes..."

I was amazed, I was seeing my baby and it was more real now...

"Do you want to know the gender?"

I turn to see Alice's face, and she had tears in her eyes, she nods me...

"Yes..." That's all I could manage to say and it comes out in a whisper

"Ok, let's see... there, it's a girl, congratulations!"

I know that Alice and I wanted a baby boy, but as soon as I heard the word 'girl', my world seems to stop... I pictured myself with my baby girl in my arms and Alice at my side, and it was the most beautiful scene. I had tears running free by now, and I couldn't even talk...

"Oh my God Bella... a baby girl!" her voice was a whisper too, and I could tell that she was as excited as I was; my mom had tears in her eyes too.

After we leave the Doctor's office, we walk to a little diner, and as soon as we sat, Alice called Esme to tell her the news. To say that she was extremely happy will be the understatement...

"I can't believe that we're going to have a baby girl..."

"Are you disappointed Bella? I remember when you told me that you wanted a baby boy..." my mom asked me, and to be honest, I wasn't...

"No I'm not... I know that I said that, but now that I know is a girl, I'm so happy, I can't wait to have her in my arms, mom... I never thought that I would be this happy by having a baby, but I truly am..."

"And I'm so happy for you Bella, and for you too Alice, I can see how much you love each other... I'm proud of you girls..."

"Thanks Renee, I love your daughter so much and I'm excited too for this baby girl... and I can't wait to go shopping for her!" of course she is, we laugh at her enthusiasm and while our food arrives, we chat a little about shopping all kind of girly clothes, and how our plans for the nursery are going to change, we also talk about names, something that until now I haven't thought about...

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

What I just told Renee is absolutely true, I love Bella, and I can't wait to have our gorgeous little girl in my arms. The idea of having a baby boy was now long forgotten, as soon as the word 'girl' registered in my brain, a wonderful feeling spread all over my chest, and images of Bella and I going shopping cute little dresses and headbands for her that came into my mind, made me extremely happy.

After eating lunch, Renee leave us claiming that she needed to go to do something, and we went to my apartment to pack, we were leaving tomorrow early morning.

We were arriving to Forks, and Bella was sleeping in the backseat, Renee and I were chatting about the future and a lot of things related with the baby. I get along pretty well with her.

I could see that she wanted to ask me something but she was refraining to do so

"Renee, I know you want to ask me something..."

"You can read me well... yeah, I have so many questions on my mind, it's just... It scared me, you know, you two are too young, and raising a baby is a huge responsibility..."

"Don't you trust her, or us?"

"I do, I... I'm scared because I don't know Bella enough, and don't get me wrong, I do trust in both of you, but the fact is that me being away from her all those years..."

"I know what you trying to say, but believe me, I don't know Bella that much, I mean, we meet the day that she..." I see her flinch lightly at my words, and I understood her, remembering that fatal day and everything that happened to my girlfriend is still scaring... "Is not that long time, but I've learned a lot of her, and I can tell that she is a grown, independent and strong woman, and this, the baby, it is a huge responsibility, but she's not alone, I'm here and I'll be here as long as she want me..."

"I know Alice, and I'm so grateful with you and with your family for taking care of her and love her..."

After that, we drove in silence, and fifteen minutes later I parked the car in the garage of my parents' house, and Em's Jeep was already parked, that excited me, I miss my big bear brother so much!

Bella awoke at the sound of Em's voice, who came out of the house to greet us with his, as usual, over enthusiasm...

"Pixie! Finally you're here, Bells, how are you and my little niece?" I giggled at him, he could be like a five year old kid sometimes...

As soon as Bella climb out of the car, Emmet grabs her and gave her an almost crushing hug, and I of course almost had a heart attack in the moment!

"EMMET PUT HER DOWN NOW! You're gonna hurt her and our baby!" and ran and punched him on his back, hurting my hand in the process I may add, he immediately put Bella down and rub his arm with a pout, while Rose, Renee, my mom and Bella laugh at us.

"Ali babe, I'm fine, you don't have to worry so much..."

"Yeah Pixie, I mean, come on!"

"Ok kids, calm down you two" and as always, mom came to his rescue... "Bella dear, how are you? We missed you, come on, let's go inside. And hello Renee welcome to our home."

When my mom takes Bella and Renee inside, I give a huge hug to my bear brother and to Rose, then we went inside the house; my dad was at the hospital.

"Hi Ali, I so good to see you again, and congratulations! I'm happy for you and Bella" Rose told me with a hint of envy (?) on her voice.

"Thanks Rose, is good to be in home again"

We all settle in our rooms, while my mom and Renee went downstairs to cook, those two are becoming good friends. I was about to unpack, but Bella fell asleep again in the middle of the bed, she seems to be pretty tired lately. I wasn't tired, but still I lay next to her and put my arm on her belly, snuggling my face on her hair breathing in her scent.

I fell asleep at some point lulled by my love's breathing and sweet scent. And we woke up just in time for dinner; I heard a knock on my door followed by my dad's voice...

"Alice? Alice, dinner is ready, are you up?"

I move out of the bed carefully so to not disturb Bella and I went to open the door... "Hi dad, I missed you!" I said to him while hugging him

"I missed you too Alice, how are you two?"

This time was Bella who answered... "We're great, happy... Hi Carlisle..." she was next to me and ready to hug my dad as well

"I'm happy for you girls, how are you've feeling Bella?" and yeah, hi's in his classic 'doctor mode'

"Better each day, and extremely happy, I didn't know that I wanted a girl so much until I found out about her and now I can't wait to have her in my arms..."

"Yeah, I remember the feeling... ok girls, your mom send me to tell you that dinner will be served in..." he check on his watch..." in exactly two minutes, so you two better hurry, you know how you mother is about punctuality..."

And yeah, in two minutes we 'freshen up' as much as we could and headed to the dining room where everyone else was already sitting only waiting for us.

We had a nice quiet dinner, with a few crazy comments from Em followed by Rose's glares at him and at least a couple smacks in the back of his head.

It's great to be in home!

The following days were really quiet for Bella, and I was glad, because she needed to be in a free stress environment, especially for what I had planned for today, she didn't know yet, the only one to know about my plans was Rose, and she was excited too.

I in my bedroom getting ready and Bella was finishing her shower, I already had chosen her outfit for the day: a navy blue maternity jeans and a red grey stripe 3/4 sleeve maternity shirt and grey flats.

"Alice!" I heard her whining behind me... "What are you planning? And don't say nothing, because I know you..."

"Bella, c'mon, you said that you were going to come with me if I promised to take easy on you... please honey!" I knew that I already won this battle, but still I use my pout and puppy-eyes on her, I knew that she couldn't resist

"Alice, not fair... ugh, alright, but you seriously have to take it easy, promise?"

"I promise you, my love" I kissed her sweetly and helped her to get ready, we went downstairs to take some breakfast and after that Rose, Bella our moms and me take my mom's SUV and headed to Port Angeles Mall. This should be a fun day!

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

So I was dragged by Alice to Port Angeles Mall, but to be completely honest, it wasn't that bad, I really enjoy it, we got a lot of cute little outfits for our little girl.

But what I kind of enjoy most was the fact that I could get to know a bit more to Rose, I never got the chance to real talk to her the last time I was here, and today it was great. We were left alone, since Alice went to find God's know what specific kind of clothes, and Esme and my mom went to the furniture area. I had notice her before when we first arrived that she had this look on her face, almost like if she was jealous of my being pregnant and I was curious.

We sat in a bench outside of one of the many stores waiting for Alice to come back, and she was the first to break the silence...

"I'm glad that we finally had a chance to talk alone Bella, I wanted to tell you that I'm happy for you, for your baby..."

"Thank you Rose..." I guess this could be the only chance I have to ask her... "Umm... Rose, can I ask you something?"

"Sure"

"Ok... well, it's just..."

"Bella, you can ask me whatever you want..."

"Well, when Alice and I arrived, I could sense something coming from you, I mean, I know that you was happy for us, but there was something else, like if you were almost... jealous..."

"Oh... I... is not that I'm jealous Bella, It's just that I've always wanted to be a mom, ever since I remember, my dream was to be a mom of a baby girl, and I know that I still have time for that, and when I found out about you I felt that 'urge', but now I'm just happy, because you and Alice are making me an aunt, and I'm going to spoil her, be sure about that!" I chuckle at that, I'm sure that this girl will be the most spoiled little girl.

"You and Emmett have talked about it?"

"Well, yeah, sometimes, but right now we both are more focused on college, and besides I would like to be married before... Oh God, I'm sorry Bella, I didn't mean to..."

"No, it's ok Rose, I understand, really, is not like I would choose to get pregnant before marriage either, in fact I never pictured myself being a mom you know?"

"You don't? Wow, I always thought that becoming a mom was the dream of every girl..."

"Well, when you discover that you like girls instead boys, that detail is the last thing on your mind... besides, there was the thing with my mom, so..."

"So, do you always know that you were gay?"

"Not exactly, I mean, I knew that I was different, but not exactly lesbian... I dated a couple boys when I was fourteen, but on my fifteen birthday I went to a bar with my friends, and I meet this girl Jessica, and I thought that she was hot, I talk to her and we danced and drank together, that same night she kissed me, and it was the first time I really kissed a girl and I liked a lot, after that we dated for a few months and I never dated boys again..."

"Did you tell your father?"

"No, more that telling him, he found me making out with Jess on the couch one night... he didn't even react, he just told me that at least for decency I should take my lovers to my bedroom..." I remember that night, right after that, Jess and I broke up, she told me that my 'family' was weird and she didn't want to get involved, and I decided that I wouldn't cared what my father told me, I would dated whoever I wanted and I would have make out sessions or even sex in the living room floor as much as I wanted only to have the pleasure to annoy him.

After that, we saw my mom and Esme walking toward us, and a few minutes after Alice was there too.

My mom bought me a baby names book which is so convenient since neither Ali nor I had thought about that detail.

We spent about five hours at the mall, and it was only because I was practically begging to go back home that Alice gave up, we had bought a lot of baby clothes and accessories, and I was happy.

When we arrived to the house, Carlisle, Emmett and Jasper where at the backyard preparing meat for the grill, there also were Edward and Victoria Cullen and Angela Weber, Alice's friends. After the formal introducing, we all sat in the lounge area to chat, and then we eat dinner. After that, the boys went to play wii, Carlisle went to his office, my mom and Esme went to I don't know where and the rest of us (Alice, Rose, Victoria and Angela) stay and chat about college, life and a lot of stuffs, and for once I felt normal again, like I used to felt before all this drama... though I would allow myself regret anything, because that tragedy led me to this baby girl that I'm waiting with so much love, this also brought me my mom back but most important, it led me to the woman I'm in love with: Alice...

* * *

**Hey everyone...**

**I need to tell you that this is not my best, and being in an emotional wreck state is not an excuse... I needed to cheer up myself a little and that's why I decided to update this one, and I also going to post a few pics (on my profile) of the crib, some of the baby outfits and the outfit that Alice chose for Bella...Also I was thinking to do some kind of poll so you help me to choose the name(s) for the baby, but I don't know if it's a good idea, so if you want to help me please let me know!**  
**And finally...**

**THANK YOU TO ALL OF YOU WHO TOLD ME THAT I SHOULD KEEP WRITING, it's because of ALL of you that I'm updating now and I'm gonna write as more chapters as the story and you let me...**

**again: THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**

* * *

**

I dunno why ff don't let me update my profile, so I can post the link of the pics there, but here it is: h t t p : / / izkeelyn (dot) tumblr (dot) com /


	8. Chapter 7

**I double checked this chapter, but I can't assure you that there will not be mistakes and grammar errors (I'm not a professional writer, sorry!)  
However, I like this chapter, I know that I'm kinda rambling, but I promise you that it's worth it the wait for the next chapters, there will be more drama...  
Ok, Thank to my followers and I hope you enjoy this one...  
xD**

**A/N: since nobody knows when is Alice's birthday, I decide that it will be on October 9th (originally she born on 1901, and I dunno, I like that date)**

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

The summer break is finally over, and Bella, Renee and I are on our way back to Seattle, I'm not so thrilled to go back, but I have to, we have to.

This time, the one who falls asleep in the way home, is Renee, Bells and I are chatting about baby's names...

"So, have you picked some?" I ask her. We decided that we both would pick at least 5 names, and then we would choose the right one.

"Yeah, I have, do you?"

"Just a couple, it's a difficult decision…"

"Yeah it is, but I'm sure that we both will come up with the perfect name for her"

It was so easy now to talk about this, sometime it scared me that at some point Bella could react negatively, remembering the cause of the pregnancy and suddenly she doesn't want to have the baby anymore or give her up for adoption...

The rest of our way home, we also talk about how we're going to design the nursery, we had chosen a beautiful design that my mom made for us, and it was perfect for the crib that we both liked the first time we went shopping in Seattle (the one that I already bought, it's going to be a surprise!). My mom wanted to come with us and start to work on the room as soon as possible, but we agreed that it will be better if she wait until Bella was settled down in my apartment.

Two weeks later, my mom finally decided that is was time for her to come over, and with Renee's help we finished the nursery in the following week. I didn't help much since I was in classes almost all mornings, and doing homework almost all afternoons, and in between, I spent my time with Bella watching our crazy mothers working together.

At the end, the nursery looked just like we wanted: three of the walls were painted in a light green; the fourth wall was in a cream color. In one of the corners of the green ones, was painted a tree, very simple and beautiful with small pinkish flowers instead of leaves and a small flowers and leaves pattern design on the top of each wall. There was also a few framed sketches that Bella drew, obviously the rest of the furniture: the dresser the hutch and the changing stations full of diapers and wipes, etcetera; a rocking chair, a toy storage full of stuffed animals, and in the middle of the crib, the first stuffed animal, a beautiful baby lamb that Rose gave us before we came back.

It was beautiful, and very comforting and peaceful to be in this room.

The weekend after our moms finished the nursery, Bella and I were in the nursery (it become our second favorite place) she was sat on the rocking chair and I was sat on the carpeted floor in front of her, we were talking once again about baby names.

"Why is so difficult to decide? I never thought that it will be like this, you know?" she looked adorable whit a frown and her rosy lips forming a perfect pout, just kissable!

"I know love, but I'm sure that no matter what name we chose, it will be suitable and perfect for her, besides I want to stop calling her like that, 'her' or baby, I want to be able to name her..." and that was true, every night, before we both fall asleep, I love to lay across the bed and rest my head on Bella's lap carefully to not press hard on her belly, and I love to talk with our baby, and it will be much better if I have a real name instead to just call her 'baby'.

"So what are your final options?" we agreed that after 10 name each, we have to reduce our list to three names each and to chose the right one of that six.

"Ok, I chose Jaden, Gabrielle and Kaelyn; you?"

"Mine are Andrea, Nessa and Alexis... do we have to pick two names? Can we just pick one name, I mean, is not like she will use the two of them, right?"

"I suppose not, we don't have to, I don't think there's a rule for that and you're right, neither of us use nor like our middle names, well, in my case is the first one."

We fell in silence for a few minutes, both thinking in our options and if we should chose one or two names. After while, we seem to have the same realization at the same time...

"I think..." ... " What do..." we chuckled a little at our outburst

"You go first..." I suggested

"Ok, I think that two names will suit her better..."

"What do they say about great minds think alike? I was thinking the same!"

"Really? Ok, so what do you suggest?"

"Ok, my first option and the one I like most are: Andrea Kaelyn..." I said with a little hesitation and looking straight to her eyes to see her reaction, and I have to say that it was really surprising

"Oh My God Ali!"

"What? You don't like them, it's ok, it's just an option baby, we don't have to choose those ones, we have mor..." I ramble and she shut me with her index finger...

"Baby calm down, I love the names, I chose them too, it seems that we DO think alike, and I love you for that..." she try to lean to me to kiss me, but with the everyday growing bump it was difficult for her, so instead I kneeled in front of her and I leaned to kiss her, and right after that I kiss her belly...

"Do you hear that baby, your name is Andrea Kaelyn Swan... do you like it Andrea?" and as response, she kicked! "Wow!"

"Ow..."

"Did it hurt? Of course it hurt, what a stupid question Alice" I scowled myself at my own question...

"No baby, it doesn't hurt, it just... I don't know it felt kind of weird, but in a good sense... Now, I guess she did like her name, but I was thinking that maybe she would like more Andrea Kaelyn Swan-Cullen..." and in response, she kicked again only twice this time, and I wasn't sure if Alice felt it because her face was almost in shock... "Alice?"

"Swan-Cullen?"

"Well, yeah, Andrea likes it more, and I was thinking that it would be better, you know, if..."

**

* * *

**

**Bella's POV**

I have thought about this for a while now, I don't know if I want to marry, I mean, I'm 19 and Alice is still 18, we're still too young to take that big step, but the thing is that I DO want her to be in my life, I love her and I know that she loves me back, so instead of marriage, I've been thinking of some sort of promise of love, I also thought and I even discussed this with my mom and Esme when they were helping with the nursery, they helped me a lot to figure out my thoughts and now, I have the perfect opportunity to express those thoughts and feelings with Alice...

_"Well, yeah, Andrea likes it more, and I was thinking that it would be better, you know, if..." _I couldn't even finish that sentence, I could see several feelings running through Alice's eyes, but the remaining was utterly shock... and I decide to take that as my cue and pull out a little black box out of my pocket. Now the traditional way to do this kind of things it will be me kneeling in front of her, but with my belly is kind of difficult, and there's the fact that she is the one who's kneeled in front of me, but let's face it, what is traditional about us?

"Alice, I've thinking about this for a while now, and I know that we are still young for marriage, so I'm not proposing you to marry me, _**yet**_, but instead, I'm making a promise to love you and be with you for as long as you want me... so I hope you accept this ring as a prove of this promise..." I put the box in front of her, and I heard her gasp, and in an instant, she recover herself and took the box and opened, to find a 14K Three Stone Princess Cut Diamond Ring boasts a full Carat of spectacular Diamonds, it was elegant, modern and simply radiant, perfect for what I was trying to express to her.

"Bella... this is... beautiful..."

"Check the inside" on the inside, it had engraved three words...

"My Love ... Forever"

"Alice? Do you like it? Do you accept my Love Promise?"

"Of course I accept Bella; you are My Love, Forever Babe... I love you..." she hugged me and we kissed with all the love and passion that we had...

I took the ring and I placed it on her finger. I wasn't planning on doing this, I wanted to gave her the ring in a more romantic way, but now that I think about it, I didn't need a whole romantic plan, this was the perfect moment for both of us, and that's what it matters. After that perfect moment, we had a nice dinner and a romantic comedy movie and a lot of kisses and caresses, the perfect romantic night...

The next day it was Sunday, and neither of us had any plans, I woke up first and Alice is still snuggled beside me so I decide to not move so I don't wake her yet.

While I wait I can't help thinking in our future, after what happened yesterday, after that ring and that promise of love, what is next for us? I never thought of getting married, I mean look at my parent's marriage, can you blame me for not believe in it? But now that I have this, Alice, Andrea and this life, I want more, I know that I want to spend the rest of my life with Alice, I love her that much, and maybe marriage is not a bad option after all, the more I think about it, the more I like the idea.

I can feel her stir and I know that she is waking up now; I greet her with a sweet kiss on her lips...

"Good morning Love"

"Mmm, morning..."

"Do you like to go to the 'Coffee Star' to have breakfast?"

"Yeah, sounds great, I'm hungry..."

"Ok, I'm going to shower, wanna join me?"

"Mm you know I do..."

Forty minutes later we were walking to the coffee shop, and I noticed that Alice was a little too quiet since after the shower, and that's not her normal self, I let it pass for now.

We arrived to the place, sat in a table far from the windows, the waitress came to take our orders and right after she leaves, I decided to ask Alice...

"Ali Love, what's on your mind?"

"Nothing, why do you ask?"

"Because I know you, and you've been too quiet, it's not normal on you, so I know that there's something that you're not telling me"

"You do know me too well, but it's nothing important..."

"Alice, you can tell me, please..."

"I don't want to ruin the mood"

"You won't, I promise"

"Fine, I'll tell you, but I don't want you to get mad or to think that I'm complaining or anything like that, ok?"

"I won't..."

"I love the ring you gave me, but you didn't have to buy me a diamond ring Bella, I don't want you to spend your money like this on me, I know that after what happened with your dad, you don't have your bank account anymore and..."

"Hey, you don't have to worry about that, I buy you that ring, because is what you deserve hon."

"But where do you..."

"My mom, she opened an account for me 10 years ago, and she gave me full access now and I don't have to worry about that and neither you..."

"Wow, ok, I'm so happy that you and your mom are together again babe..."

Our food arrives then and we eat and talk about her classes and our moms and of course our main subject was Andrea.

The time flies and September is here now, which means one of the worst dates ever: my birthday... I made Alice promise that there won't be any kind of celebration, I hate parties and surprises and presents. The best/only way I want to spend my birthday is only with her, alone eating cereal or something like that and watching a movie, nothing special and definitely nothing involving our family in a big place with music and a cake.

I'm on my 25th week, and my belly is huge and the last thing I want is to end up extremely tired and with a very swollen feet. Lately I don't do much, Alice won't let me, so I usually spend my days at home watching TV, cleaning a little and cooking while Alice is in classes, whenever she have a break, she come to have lunch with me, but I'm alone on the mornings and sometimes I get bored.

I never thought that I will miss my classes this much, but I'm trying to enjoy it as much as I can, because according to what mom and Esme said, once Andrea is born, I won't gonna have any more free time. And I'm not complaining, much, especially not when I want to have her in my arms.

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

Today is September 12th, and even when I wanted to have a great surprise party for Bella for her birthday, she made me promise to her that I won't do anything; needless to say that both of our mothers and friends are sorely disappointed. But instead of what she told me she wanted to do, I decided to buy some Italian food and instead of wine, Cranberry juice for her. She also asked me to not give her presents, but I just can't accept that, so, I bought her a ring, it's a promise ring, just like the one she gave me. It was a 14K White Gold with a princess-cut diamond attended by a row of princess-cut diamonds on either side.

I set everything while she was with Renee, nothing special so she doesn't have a chance to complain. I was in the kitchen keeping the food warm when she came in through the main door...

"Alice, are you in home?"

"Yeah, I'm in the kitchen, how was your day with Renee?" I asked her while walking to meet her in the living room.

"It was nice; she wanted to celebrate me..."

"And you hated, I know... I don't understand though, it should be the best day of the year!"

"Well, it isn't for me, so..."

"Ok, I won't say anything else..."

"Smells good, are you cooking?"

"Not exactly, I bought, Italian..."

"Alice!" and there is the whining tone...

"Bella, I know that you don't want any celebration, and it's not, it's just I didn't want to eat plain cereal and go to bed; please Bella, I promise, it's just like any other night... _**almost**_..." that last word came out in a barely audible whisper.

"What you mean _**almost**_?"

"You heard me... ok yeah fine, I _DO_ have a present for you, but before you freak out on me, I would like you to see it and then if you want to complain and yell and go to bed without me I'll let you, I promise..." saying that, I pull the little velvet box from my pocket and give to her. Her face was full of surprise. "Open it..."

"Oh, Alice!"

"This is my promise ring for you, the symbol of my love and commitment; the only prove I can give you that I'm here for you for as long as you let me..."

"I love it Alice, it's beautiful!"

"Not as beautiful as you, Love..." I took the ring and slide it on her finger, and move her hand to my mouth and kissed the back of her hand. "I love you Bella, so much..."

"And I love you Alice..."

We almost skip dinner, we started to kiss slow and sweetly but soon our kisses become a little more passionate and with need, I suggested the idea of go straight to the bedroom, but right when we start to move to the hallway, Bella's stomach grumble, we chuckle a little and head back to the kitchen. We eat our rigatoni and fresh Italian salad, and when her crazy hormones couldn't hold any longer, we went to bed, and not necessarily to sleep...

Another month has gone by, a couple weeks ago, we had a small gathering to celebrate my birthday, something small (yeah, that not sounds like me at all...); Bella was now almost eight months, and right now we are at the hospital, my parents and Renee are here with me waiting for Dr. Greene. This morning, Bella woke up with a strong pain and I freak out, I called to the Dr and she told me that it was better if I take Bella to the hospital so she could check on her and the baby. So here we are, anxiously waiting...

"Thank God, Leight how is she?"

"She is fine, it was a false alarm, Alice you don't have to worry, this is normal, both of them are perfectly fine"

"Are you sure? The pain was..."

"Alice, I told you that they will be alright... Leight, this means that Bella is going to be released today?"

"Yes she will Carlisle, and the only thing I will recommend, is rest for her, as much possible."

"Of course, we are going to make sure that she is rested" I'm sure that my mom will be staying with us from now on until Andrea is born.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After that scare, Esme decided to stay in Seattle, and she along with my mom and Alice took care of me. I was scared, but most of all, I was annoyed, I supposed to be resting, but for they, that means me staying in bed ALL day, it was extremely boring, but for Andrea's sake I obey.

In the following days, I didn't have any more contractions, and I feel better, and I liked to have my mom and Esme with me, Alice was still in classes, a few weeks more for the Thanksgiving break and Andrea will be born, and Alice will be with us, at least for her break.

I didn't have the chance to go to Lamaze classes, but with Esme here it wasn't really necessary. It gave me a lot to think of after that first talk that they give me, about the labor and the pain, I knew that it will be painful, but I was so looking forward to that day, I was desperate to have my baby in my arms, that I didn't care how much pain I will have to endure.

The next week was almost a chaos, with Alice in college, my mom and Esme invading the house, and me boring as hell laying in bed all day. Carlisle calling everyday sometimes twice at day, Em and Rose too, but the worst situation of that week, and it was barely Wednesday, was a big surprise for all of us.

It was around 11am, I was in the living room (after beg for a while, of course) watching TV, when someone knocks on the door, Esme went to open since my mom was in the bath and I couldn't stand up without help, when she opened the door, she was blocking the other person, well, almost since the other person was a tall man, who at first I couldn't recognize until I heard his voice...

"Um... Good morning, I'm looking my daughter Isabella Swan..."

I froze in my spot, what was he doing here?

"Hello, I'm Esme Cullen... I don't mean to be rude, but what are you doing here?"

"I need to talk with my daughter"

"I'm not sure she wants to talk with you, after..."

"Esme..."I interrupt her before she could say anything else, the last thing I wanted in that moment was to have Esme arguing with my father...

And before I could say anything else, I heard my mom gasp from the hallway, and seconds later she was walking towards the door, fuming in anger...

"What the hell are you doing here Charlie? Haven't you done enough damage?"

"Renee, I'm here to apologize..."

"Is too late for that, you're 16 years late Charlie, you have nothing to do in MY daughter's life anymore..."

I was hearing the arguing and I wanted to say so many things, but I couldn't find my voice for a while, and when I finally found it, what come out from my mouth wasn't words, it was a painful scream...

"Mo.. AAAHHHHH!"

"Bella? Bella honey what's wrong baby?"

I couldn't talk, I couldn't even open my mouth, I was sure that if I'll do that, more screaming would coming out, I was in pain, an intense pain in my abdomen, and I was scared this pain was stronger than the one I felt last week, My mom and Esme were by my side in seconds asking me what was wrong, after w few more seconds, the pain subside a little and I managed to say something...

"It hurts... my baby… mom..." it seems that they didn't need further explanation, they helped me to stood up and slowly the three of us reach the elevator and finally my car, Esme drove us to the hospital while my mom was trying to calm me down and at the same time she was calling Dr. Greene.

Once we arrived to the hospital, Leight was waiting for us with a stretcher and a couple of nurses; they lay me there and took me to the emergency room. I was still in pain and scared, all I wanted in that moment was to have Alice with me...

**

* * *

**

**Alice's POV**

I was leaving my third class when my phone vibrated in my pocket, I saw the ID and it was Renee, it took me three seconds to panic before answer the call...

"Renee, what happen, is Bella ok?"

"Alice, we are at the hospital, you need to come as soon as you can..."

"What, why? What's wrong Renee, tell me!"

"Alice, she is fine, but the baby is coming..."

"I'm on my way..."

I didn't know what emotion was stronger right now, happiness because soon we would have Andrea with us, or fear for what was about to come... either way, I was excited and I knew that I needed to be with Bella. I ran to my car and drove as fast as I could to the hospital, and I thank to whatever god that I didn't cross with a transit agent on my way.

When I got there, my mom hugs me as soon as she saw me, and I was grateful, but the only thing on my mind was Bella, and I needed to go to her...

"Mom, where is she? I need to see her..."

"Calm down, she is fine now, the contractions started suddenly and hare increasing little by little, it maybe take a while..."

"What you mean suddenly, what happened? She was fine this morning!" Before she could explain me anything, Leight came for me...

"Leight, where is Bella, how is she?"

"She is fine Alice, she's asking for you, come on..."

"Is she going to be ok?"

"Of course she is, she's in the thirty three week, is not that early, the baby is healthy and so is Bella, we just have to wait a little until she is fully dilated..."

"But the pain…"

"Well, so far the contractions are strong, and they're coming a little bit faster, that's why I'd like you to be with her, she needs you..."

"Of course, I'm scared, but excited..."

"I know, but you don't have to worry, everything is going to be alright..." We were walking down a hallway when I heard Bella screaming in pain, and again, I panic and run to the room where the screaming were coming from, and I found Bella holding onto one of the bed rails and her other hand almost broke Renee's left hand...

"Bella, love I'm here, breathe baby, breathe..." she didn't answer me until the pain was gone

"Alice, you're here..." her voice was tired and in pain, but with a little bit of excitement in there…

"I'm here... I love you Bella, and I'm so happy because Andrea will be with us soon!"

"Yeah, love you too..."

"Rest for no my love, rest now that I'm here..."

We stayed like that for a few more hours, the contractions were more frequent and stronger, but she was hanging on, Bella was strong and I was with her all the time.

Finally, Leight came to check on Bella and she told us that it was time...

Leight and two other nurses were now in the room, and everything was ready, I was a little scared, but I needed to be strong for Bella...

"Ok Bella, as soon as the contraction hits, I need you to push as hard as you can, Ok? Now Bella, push..."

And she pushed, along with another scream...

"AAHHH..."

"That's it Bella, now breathe, you're doing great, ready for the next one, here we go, push..."

We keep this for about twenty more minutes, and I can tell that Bella was exhausted, this time, when she was pushing, it was the final, and we hear her wail. One of the nurses took her away to clean her up and take the weight and height, and right after she bring her to us, Bella took her in her arms, and we both had tears falling down, tears of happiness.

"Hello Andrea, I'm your mommy, you are one beautiful baby girl do you know that?" she cooed to the little girl, and that make me fall even more for her.

"She is gorgeous, Love, she looks so much like you... I love you Bella, so much..."

"And I love you Alice, we both love you so much, that's right isn't it Andrea? We love Alice, she is your mommy too my baby girl..."

Andrea, she was beautiful, just like her mother... she had a little bit of chocolate brown hair, her skin was pale, and her features, her little button nose and her rosy heart-shaped lips, just like Bella's...

Leight told us congratulations right before leave the room, and a few moments later our mothers and my dad came in, all of them with huge smiles.

"Oh my God Bella, she is gorgeous, she looks so much like you when you were born, hi Andrea, I'm your grandma Renee, how are you baby girl?" she cooed while she was in my arms, my mom and dad agree with Renee and I, she was the most beautiful little girl in the world, and she was mine and Bella's daughter, I couldn't be more happier.

Another hour later, Bella was asleep, our parents left the hospital and promised that they will be back in the morning, (it was almost 11pm when they left). Andrea was wide awake, and now her eyes were open, she had the same color of my Love, dark brown. Bella nursed her before she fall asleep, but Andrea doesn't seemed to be tired, so she was in my arms looking at me with those big brown eyes.

I felt the luckiest woman in that moment, watching the love of my life sleeping peacefully and our precious daughter falling asleep in my arms, I couldn't ask for anything else in this moment, I was Happy...

* * *

**was it good? does it worth a review?**  
**thanks!**

**BTW, Charlie will not be mentioned again...**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hey, here's another chapter...**  
**Thanks for the reviews!**

******Enjoy!**

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Two days after Andrea was born, we were able to take her home, and so far everything seemed to goes pretty well, Bella agreed and enjoyed the first times she had to breastfeed her. But as soon as we got home, something happened, something change, but it took me a little while to realize what exactly was that change.

The second day after we came back home, it was Saturday, our moms promised to be here around noon to help us with Andrea, I had to wake a couple time through the night to feed her, Bella had fill a few bottles so I could help her to feed Andrea while she could sleep a bit more, and when the morning came, I was tired. I awoke first at the sound of our baby cries, I knew that it was time for her to be feed again, and seeing that Bella was still deep asleep, I stood up and walk to the bassinet we kept in our room.

"Good morning baby girl, are you hungry? C'mon sweetie..." I took Andrea carefully in my arms and cover her with her white blanket and headed to the kitchen, I grab a bottle and put it in her little mouth... "There you go my sweetie girl, you're so beautiful, do you know that? Of course you do, I love you my beautiful Andrea..." I cooed her

I walked to the couch and sat while Andrea was drinking her milk, when she finished, I put the bottle on the coffee table and walked back to the bedroom, I sat on the bed resting my back on the headboard and held Andrea onto my chest, it was a wonderful feeling having her so close to my heart.

Bella began to stir next to me, she must have felt me when I sat, she turns so she was laying on her back and slowly she opened her eyes.

"Hello beautiful..."

"Hey, does she wake you up? Does she need to be feed?"

"No, don't worry, she already ate, do you want to hold her?"

"Umm... no, I feel exhausted..." I knew that, but it was a little strange since she had slept over 10 hours, but I let it pass...

"That's ok, why don't you sleep some more, I'll lay her on the bassinet while I take a shower, our moms will be here in a couple hours and she will sleep for the next four..." I stood and lay Andrea back on the bassinet and then I went to give Bella a chaste kiss on her lips and then walk to the bathroom.

I took my time under the spray of the shower, letting the hot water relaxed my tired muscles, I understand that Bella was tired, even after have slept for 10 hours, but then why does she needed to sleep some more? And why does she refused to hold Andrea, or at least to look at her? Her behavior was so different from how she acted towards her back at the hospital, I don't know if it was because our moms were there.

When I shut of the water I hear someone's cry, but I knew that these didn't came from Andrea, it was Bella. I grab a towel and put it around me and ran to the bedroom.

"Bella? Bella, honey, what's wrong baby? Why are you crying, are you hurt?"

"Nothing, I'm... I'm s-sorry..." she stop crying as soon as she saw me, but she was still sobbing and she didn't let me hold her, I try to hide the hurt from my voice, and it wasn't that hard considering that I was also worried.

"Sorry? What for Bella? Please tell me what's wrong baby, you're scaring me..."

"No, I... it's probably my damn hormones or something, I'm sorry, I didn't want to scare you Alice, I'm sorry..."

"Bella, sweetheart I Love you, ok?" this time she let me hug her, and I knew that there was something else, but I didn't want to push her, for now. After a few minutes, she calmed down a little and her sobs stopped. "Are you hungry?" she must be, she hadn't ate anything in the last 18 hours or so…

"No, I'm fine; I'm going to shower..."

"Ok" I kissed her once more time before she disappears behind the bathroom door.

I put the baby monitor camera near the bassinet and went to the kitchen to have some breakfast, still thinking on Bella's strange behavior. I had a suspicion about what that might be, but I needed to call Leight or talk with my dad before jump into any conclusions. If what I was thinking was true, then I would need all the help I could get.

I was eating my pancakes in silence when I heard noises from the receiver of the monitor, I looked at the screen and I saw Andrea still asleep, and part of Bella sitting on the floor next to the bassinet, the noises were from her crying again, I wanted desperately to go and hold her, but what I heard next stopped me...

_"I'm sorry baby... I'm not a good mom for you... I don't deserve to be your mother... I don't even deserve to live... I should have died... they should have killed me... they killed me inside... I... I don't know how to love you..."_

God! I didn't need any confirmation, I had read about this before... Bella has Postpartum Depression…

I started to cry, I wanted to help Bella, but I wasn't sure how to do that. I grab my phone and call Leight, just when she answers me I had to swallow the huge lump down my throat...

"Leight, I'm Alice Cullen, I need your help..."

"Alice, hi... What's happening did Bella or Andrea are hurt?"

"Andrea is fine, but Bella..." It was hard to speak, I was trying to not break into the phone, but I was about to lose it, I needed to cry...

"Alice, please tell me what's wrong with Bella..."

"Oh God Leight... I... I think she has... she has Postpartum Depression... I heard her crying twice now... and she... she don't want to be near Andrea... she didn't even breastfeed her... I don't know what to do, how to help her..."

"Alice, I need you to calm down for me, look, I'm about to leave the hospital, I'll be there in about 15 minutes and then I'll check on Bella, ok?"

"Thank you Leight..." I said in a very low voice...

"You don't have to thank me Alice, just promise that you will calm down, and if you can call your mom or Bella's to come with you, I would like to talk to all of you if this is really what we're thinking..."

"They'll be coming at noon, but I'll call them so they come as soon as possible, I'll be waiting Leight... thanks..."

After calling Renee and mom, I sat on the couch trying to not cry while watching Andrea sleeping form and listening to Bella's sobs through the monitor receiving...

**

* * *

**

**Leight's POV**

I honestly don't like Home visits with any of my patients, but I'm making this only exception for Bella and Alice. I don't know why exactly, but I grew to love this two girls, since the first time I saw Bella, I somehow knew that her pregnancy wasn't something planned, but knowing the reason behind it, it made me felt even more affection towards both of them, I can see her like my little sisters. That's why, when I heard an upset Alice on the phone, I got scared, the first thing that came into my mind was Andrea, I never imagined what she finally told me.

I wasn't an expert in these kind of situation, at least not professionally speaking, but I know enough on personal experience, I just hope this doesn't goes too far. For what I know about Bella's situation, she didn't get professional help after everything happened to her, and maybe she was subconsciously holding it all this time. I'm praying to be wrong.

I arrived to Alice's apartment in record time; their mothers were already waiting for me, Esme was the one who greeted me, Alice was in sitting on one of the couches crying and holding Andrea tightly to her chest and neither Bella nor Renee were in the living room.

"Hello Leight, thank you for coming. Alice has been like this for a while now..."

"I understand that this is a difficult moment for you Alice, and I know that it hurt you to see Bella like that, but you have to be strong for her, she is going to need you now more than ever..."

"I know... it's just...I never thought that this could happen to her, not after how well she recover from..."

"Actually, I was thinking about that Alice, she never received professional help, right?" she shake her head and it was Esme who answered me.

"No that kind Leight, She spent a few weeks with me and my husband in Forks, we helped her as much as we can without medicine counseling; do you think that maybe that affected her? Is because of that that she is depressed now?"

"I can't tell for sure, but is a possibility. I would like to see her first, and If I can't make a proper evaluation, then I'm gonna call a friend of mine, she is psychologist... she helped me..."

"Do you... were you depressed too?" Alice gasped in shock, and she awoke Andrea... "Oh, I'm sorry sweetheart, Shh... is ok my baby girl..." she cooed her in a very sweetly way.

"I had what is called 'Baby Blues' is some sort of Postpartum Depression but in a lower lever... however, before I can jump into any conclusion, I would like to talk with Bella..."

"She's awake now, thanks for coming Leight..." this time was Renee who talks; she was coming from the hallway.

"Don't thank me, please; I care for your daughter much more than any other of my patients..."

"Come this way"

"Um, does she know why I am here?" I asked Renee, I wanted to know if any of they had talk to Bella about their concerns.

"Not exactly, she knows you're here, but she doesn't know why, I didn't know how to approach the subject to her..."

"It's ok, is better that you haven't told her..."

"Aright, I'll be waiting in the living room..." she told me with a hint of hope in her voice.

The door was open and I saw Bella laying on her right side facing the wall, I knocked slightly twice on the door frame before step into the room...

"Bella? May came in?"

"Yeah..." her voice was a low whisper, I barely heard her.

I walked to face her and I sat on a chair that was beside the bed, "How are you feeling?"

"Tired..."

"Bella, do you know why am I here?" she shake her head 'no' ... "I'm here because Alice is worried about you, she told me that you've been too tired, that you don't feel strong enough to hold nor breastfeed Andrea..." she didn't said anything, but I could see the tears starting to form on her eyes... "Bella, you can talk to me, I know how you're feeling..." I told her as sweetly and softly as I could...

"How... how you could possibly know how or what I feel?"

I know because I've felt it, I was like you Bella, when my son born, I felt that I didn't deserve to be his mom, I wasn't sure that I could take care of him..." This is something that I don't like to talk, the only people that I've told about this are my husband and Jane, my psychologist, but deep down I know that this is the only way I have to help her, and I hope it works...

"Bella?" she didn't stop her tears, she sat on the bed and I sat at her side and put my arm around her shoulders, she leaned on me sobbing hard... "It's ok, cry all you want, cry all you need Bella, let it out..." I waited for a few minutes more until her sobs ended.

"I'm sorry... I... I don't understand why I feel like this... I love my daughter, I do..."

"I know you do Bella, and I can't tell you exactly why you feel like this, I only know that this is something called 'Baby Blues'"

"What is that?

"Would you like to come with me to the living room so I can explain to you and the others?" thankfully she nodded her head, I helped to stand up taking her hand and walk to the door. Before we make it, she turns to the bassinet and almost panicked when she didn't see Andrea there... "Calm down, she is with Alice, she is perfectly fine, come on, let's get your beautiful little girl..."

**

* * *

**

Alice's POV

When Leight came, I felt a little relieved, but as soon as she disappear down the hallway, my anxiety came back full force; I was holding Andrea as closed to my chest as possible without hurting her, she was somehow giving me strength.

"Why is she taking so long?" I asked at no one in particular, I needed to know if my Bella will be ok, I needed to go with her and hold her into my arms, just as I was holding our baby girl right now...

"Alice, you have to be patient, she will be fine." as always my mom trying to calm my nerves though is not working much this time.

About 45 minutes later, I heard steps coming from the hallway, when I turn my head, I see them, Bella was walking with Leight. I stood up as carefully as I could with Andrea still in my arms and went to hug Bella with one arm; surprisingly she hugged me back... "How are you feeling my love?"

"A little better..." I noticed her little hesitant, like if she wanted to ask me something but was ashamed to do it... "Can... can I hold her for a little while?"

That made me smile, "Of course you can sweetheart… she has been missing you..." that last sentence came out as a barely audible whisper, I was happy to see Bella out of the bedroom and I didn't want to ruin her mood or make her feel bad.

She held Andrea close to her chest and kissed her forehead... "I've missed you too, sweetheart... I'm sorry baby girl, I love you..." she cooed and kissed her again.

"Well, I talked with Bella, and I would like to explain to you a little more about the Baby Blues, maybe you can understand a little and we all can help Bella to go through this easily" Leight asked us to have a sit and listened to her, we all did as told.

"Ok, the baby blues are a period of mild depression which can occur about three or four days after your baby is born. About 50% - 80% of all mothers go through a patch of baby blues which lasts for a few hours, or, at most, for a few days and then it disappears.

The blues may have several causes, some biological and some emotional.

When a baby is born, there are very sudden changes in the mother's hormone levels. Some, required during pregnancy, drop rapidly, while others like those which start the production of milk, rise. These rapid changes may act to trigger the blues.

Many mothers are unprepared for the extreme weariness which often follows a birth. The weariness is usually due to a combination of factors. In many cases the mother will have been anticipating the birth with some apprehension. This, as well as the physical exertion of the birth itself, can make mothers feel exhausted. To add to this discomfort could be sore stitches, sore breasts and muscular ache. "

_So this may be the reason why Bella doesn't want to feed Andrea, because she's sore..._

"Rest and quiet are most important after a birth. Few mothers get either, as they are busy responding to the needs of the baby, or, when they might be able to rest, they are disturbed by hospital or home routines or by visitors who may stay too long, in which this is not the case. "

"Thank God Emmett and Rosalie still has classes" my mom says and we all chuckle a little, that definitely lighten the mood a bit.

"As new mother, you may feel that you will be unable to cope when at home alone with the baby. This is especially the case with first time mothers. Often the promise of practical help from family and friends can ease the situation, and as the mother learns how to cope at home her feelings of depression lift. Another reason could include the feeling of anti-climax after the birth of the baby.

Some of the symptoms of baby blues are:

Mild depression

Being very emotional and upset

Tearfulness for no apparent reason

Being tense and anxious

Difficulty sleeping

Constant worry about minor problems

Some mothers have pains for which there is no medical cause

Being unwell generally with no apparent cause and symptoms

Impossible to cheer up

Most mothers who have the blues feel very tired and lethargic most of the time

"So that's why Bella slept for almost ten hours... Leight, how long you think Bella is going to feel like this?"

"Well, in most cases the blues last for only a few days and then the feelings fade. If it does continue and seem to be getting worse then she should see her doctor and discuss the problem, however, I don't think that would be the case; I'm pretty sure that with all of your help, you Bella will be able to feel much better sooner that you expect."

"I'm sure too, I know that we probably are annoying to you two, but Esme and I will be here every day to help with Andrea, while you still have classes Alice, and Bella, sweetheart, whenever you feel anxious or sad, we're here for you, I'm here..."

"Renee, you would never annoy us, neither you mom, I'm happy to have you both here. And Bella, I know that I'm not here most of the time, but if you feel the need me, no matter what time is it, call me and I will come fast, ok?" I assured her and leaned to kiss her cheek... "I love you, honey, so much..." I whisper that last part only for her; she turns her face with a sincere smile... "I love you too, babe..." and she kissed me back before return our focus to Leight again.

"Now, I would like to recommend you some things: you should allow Bella to cry if she wants to and allowed her to express her fluctuating emotions. If Bella feel miserable you shouldn't tell her to pull herself together. It can be a great help to Bella if someone listens to her and reassures her that her worries and misery will not last and she will soon feel better. Now, for you Bella, you must have as much rest as possible and please don't be too worried, the blues are very common and that they usually pass quickly.

"Ok, now that you all know what this is and understands a little more, we can help her; a sympathetic ear, a reassuring hug is all it takes to snap out of the baby blues."

"All this info has been very helpful Leight, thank you so much... Can I ask you, how do you know so much about this?"

"Personal experience, I lived through this after my Julian born, fortunately, Jane was there to explain and help me and mu husband, she is my sister in-law..."

"And how long do you..."

"I took me a little more than three weeks, it was a little harder for me, I was alone, Alec, my husband couldn't be with me all day, neither could Jane; I had a nanny who helped me with Julian, and as much as she try to cheer me up, sometimes it just wasn't enough... at the end, the love I felt and still feel for my little boy was what helped me most."

I was so surprised with Leight's experience, that I didn't feel Bella moving from the couch, she stood up and walked towards Leight, who was sat in the couch directly in front of us...

"Thank you so much Leight, for sharing this with us. You have help me more than I imagined you could, I know now that I'm not a monster for feeling this way; and to you all, I want you to know that I DO love my daughter, and I love you all and I'm grateful for your help and support, I can't promise you that I won't feel this way anymore, but I can promise I will try to get out of this phase..."

After that, Leight excused herself, she needed to go since it was her off day, Renee and my mom went to cook something and Bella and I sat again, we snuggled together as much as we could with Andrea still on Bella's arms, and after a few minutes, we felt Andrea stir a little before starting to wail, it was time to feed her. I quickly stood to go to the kitchen to get her bottle, but Bella stopped me grabbing my wrist...

"No, I want to do it, can you help me?"

I was happily surprised to hear that... "Of course, honey!" I helped her to unbutton her blouse; she put Andrea's little mouth close to her right breast and soon started to suck. That sight was simply amazing, it was something so intimate, a real connection between mother and daughter, and the fact that Bella was willing to do it again and shared it with me, it makes me even happier.

**

* * *

**

Bella's POV (A few days later)

After all the info that Leight gave to us, I felt a little relieved, I knew it will be hard to go out of this feelings, at first, I used to think that what I felt was because the way how it everything started, _the rape_... but now I can be sure that even when that it did affected me, I healed, with the help and love of the Cullen's, and now, with this little gorgeous baby girl and the perfect woman who share her love and life with me. Sometimes is hard to believe how much I love her, knowing who her father was and the way she was conceived, but seeing her is impossible not to love her, and besides, there's the fact, for which I thank to whatever God is up there, that she looks a lot like me, her dark almost curly hair, her chocolate brown eyes that are practically the same color as mine, her button nose and her lips... even her ears are like mine. She is simply perfect, and not that I am, but she is, is hard to describe why I love her so much despite everything...

In the last few days, my mom and Esme stayed with me almost all day, Alice was in classes, and there were a few days before the Thanksgiving break, the idea for the day was, if I was feeling better, that Carlisle, Emmett, Rose, and probably Jasper will came to dinner with us, plus to meet Andrea. I'm sure that I would be much better by then, I've been feeling less anxious and I don't cry as much as three days ago, also I breastfeed Andrea more often, only at night I fill a couple of bottles, that way, if I'm too tired, Alice can help me.

Today is Saturday, and Alice got this great idea to Skype with Rose and Emmett so they can at least meet Andrea this way. I know that Alice has sent them a few photos, and Rose is dying to meet her; so right now, those two are chatting while I'm breastfeeding Andrea, I know that probably she is going to fall asleep as soon as she is finished, but still I want to show her to Rose.

"Alice babe, she's done, can you hold her while I change my blouse please?"

"Sure... C'mon Andrea, let's show you to your auntie Rose how beautiful you are..." Alice cooed her and I heard Rose squealing of excitement that make me laugh.

"Excited much Rose?" I said out loud knowing that the speaker and the mic were on and she could hear me...

"Well, yeah! She's my favorite niece and I'm dying to meet her, I can't wait to be there... OH MY GOD! SHE IS SO GORGEOUS" Alice and I laughed even more at her outburst.

We spent a few minutes more chatting with Rose while holding Andrea in front of the webcam so she could see her, and when it was necessary a diaper change for my baby, Alice and I said our goodbyes to Rose promising that we'll connected again the next day.

"I have an idea, why we don't bathe her and then we can go to visit our moms and maybe have lunch out?" Alice asked me with hope on her voice.

I wasn't so sure to go out with Andrea yet, she was still little and it was cold outside, she could see the hesitation on my face... "Pretty please Bella, this would be her first day out, and the weather surprisingly isn't too cold, we can put her the pink jumper with white jacket, her white tights and the pink shoes and headband that matches her outfit..." great! Now she was using her best weapon against me, her adorable pouting and her big puppy eyes, I sighed and I'm sure that if she wasn't holding Andrea, she would be jumping and bouncing in excitement.

"Please give her to me before you start to jump and accidentally let her fall..." I said while taking her from her arms.

"HEY!, I would NEVER let her fall!"

"I know that love, now stop pouting and go to prepare the bath while I undress her and remove her dirty diaper..."

Incredibly so, Andrea enjoy her bathe this time, usually she fuss and cry every time we put her in the water, but not this time...

"She seems to enjoy her bathe this time"

"Yeah, you notice that too? is strange..."

"Maybe she knows that this time she will go out and she is excited!"

"As excited as you Alice? Oh God, please don't let her learn that, I don't want to have a hyperactive little girl running around the apartment!" I mocked with a scared face and Alice just laughed at me.

Finally forty minutes later, we were ready to go, Andrea was comfortably sleeping on her newborn seat car and drive to my mom's apartment, and we were going to surprise them. And that's what we do, they were ecstatic to see us there with Andrea, we stayed a few minutes and then we headed to a nice Italian restaurant.

I could say that that day was a test, to my self control and anxiety, and I can proudly say that I passed the test, I enjoyed every second of it, Andrea was the perfect little girl, she didn't even cried when she woke up to be feed.

This day was the proof we all needed to know that I'm getting better each day, and to myself that I can be happy again with the two most important women in my life...

* * *

**Thoughts?**  
**Does it worth a small review?**  
**Do you want more drama or a happy ending?**  
**Let me know...**  
**xD**


	10. Chapter 9

**And here is another chapter... is going to be a little weird the timing (christmas and new year's eve), but after this one, it will be according to the actual season...  
**

**Now, enjoy!**

* * *

**Bella's POV**

After Andrea's first day out, after proving to myself that I could get better if I try, I start to see things a little different, a little more positive. For once, I don't cry much anymore, I try to nurse Andrea every time she needs to be fed, I don't feel anxious whenever I have to stay alone with her for more than two or three hours; this has been happening a more now that Esme decided to go to Forks for a few days before come back for Thanksgiving Day with Carlisle, Em and Rose; and my mom has a new job as a photographer and sometimes she needs to leave me alone in the mornings. Alice is still in classes for a few more days before the break. All in all, every day, every moment I feel better and that makes me happy.

I enjoy every single minute I spend with my little girl, even when she spend most of the day sleeping, but whenever she's awake, I love to stare at her, at those expressive beautiful eyes. Right now I'm waiting for Alice to come home from college, I already prepared something for lunch and Andrea is been awake for about 10 minutes now and I'm nursing her, when I heard keys outside the door and a few seconds later the most gorgeous woman came through the door...

"Hi, there are my two favorite girls in the world!" she cooed while walking toward us leaving her messenger bag on the floor beside the couch.

"Hi Love, how was your day?" I asked her right after she kissed me sweetly

"Boring, as usual when you both aren't with me, and yours? How long she's been awake?"

"About 15 minutes now, and as soon as she's finished, we can eat lunch."

"That would be great. I'm so happy for the coming break, I can't wait to spend all my day with you two... Bella, I've been thinking something..."

"What is it?"

"I want to put college on hold..."

"WHAT?"

"Shh... you're gonna startle Andrea..."

"What are you talking about Alice? You can do that!"

"Yes I can, Bella, I've been thinking a lot, I want to be with you and Andrea, you both need me here, and besides, I can go back once she is a little older..."

"Alice I can't let you do that, not for that reason; what would think your parents..."

"I'm 18 Bella, I can make my own decisions now, and is my decision to drop college for a while and stay at home with you, I can paint and even work as a photographer assistant with your mom and make my own money..."

"Stop it Alice, you're not going to do such thing, you hear me? I won't let you drop college just like that... Now, can you hold her, I'm going to heat up lunch..."

"This isn't final Bella, I already made up my mind, and I'll discuss this with my parents next week..."

"We'll see..." I couldn't believe that she is thinking that, I won't let her and that's a promise I intent to keep.

* * *

After that day when Alice told me about her 'great' idea, we didn't talk about it, we keep our routine like always until the Thanksgiving break. We are, well is more like she is and I'm being forced to, organizing a small celebration for Andrea's first month, Alice is planning to celebrate her two days after Thanksgiving and since all the family is going to be here it will be perfect, according to Alice of course!

"C'mon Bella, we need to go shopping, Andrea needs the perfect outfit for her first month alive, and so do you, we can go tomorrow..."

"Alice please don't go too crazy, besides is too cold to go out with Andrea..."

"No is not too cold, Bella, you're not going to escape from this, we're going shopping tomorrow..."

"Why are you so sure?"

"Because I know you, and I know that you want Andrea to looks like the little princess she is"

* * *

**Alice's POV**

After our almost argument about my decision to drop college temporally, I didn't want to bring the subject to Bella again, at least not until I could talk with my parents. Instead I decided throw some sort of a party to celebrate Andrea's first month, and of course, Bella thought that I was crazy, even more when I suggest the idea to go shopping to find the perfect outfit for our baby girl, and as usual, she fight me against, but eventually she gave in.

The next day as much as I would want to go to the mall early, I knew we couldn't, the earlier, the colder and that wasn't a good idea considering that we were going to take Andrea with us, so instead, I wake up early and went to make breakfast for Bella and I. Both of them were still asleep, but I knew that Andrea would not take long to awaken asking to be fed. And as I predicted, our little girl start to stir and fuss in her crib as soon as I walked into the nursery, I picked her up before she started to cry... "Good Morning my Beautiful Andrea, come on, let's go wake your mommy Bella..." I kissed gently her forehead and take her to Bella's and mine bedroom only to find that Bella was already expecting us; she was settling over the head and unbuttoning the top of her pjs...

"How do you...?" I was surprised by that, and before I finished my obvious question, she pointed to the baby monitor on the nightstand...

"I heard your sweet voice, besides I awoke when I couldn't feel you near me..."

"I'm sorry; I went to make breakfast..."

"I know babe, it's ok... Now, I guess there's a little someone that is hungrier than you and me..." she cooed while she takes her into her arms.

I couldn't stop watching the scene, every time that she nursed our baby girl, it was almost magical, it amazed me...

"Enjoying the view?" she caught me staring at her, great!

"I'm sorry..."

"Don't be, I know you like them..."

"Yeah... but beside the point, I love that, you and Andrea, the connection between you two... that is a powerful link..." I didn't realize that I start to cry until she wiped my tears with her hand...

"Baby, why are you crying?"

"I... I don't know, really... I love you both so much..."

"Alice... talk to me, are you jealous of this?"

"I don't know if it's jealousy, I don't know..."

"My Love, I don't know how or when exactly, but I'm sure that someday you will have this, I know that you someday in the future will become a mother too and you will be able to breastfeed your baby just like I am now... I just hope that..."

"What?"

"That I could still be around to watch you and share this experience with you..."

"Of course you will be, I'm not going to leave you, and I won't let you go, I love you Bella, and someday in the future, I want to marry you and have a family with you... besides, we already started, we have Andrea, our little baby girl..."

"I love you, my Alice... now, could you hold her while I clean myself, then we go have breakfast, ok?"

"Yeah, and I love you too, my Bella"

After breakfast, we both went to take a shower (separated) and got dressed and ready for our trip to the mall. We didn't spent much time as I would like to, the weather wasn't that cold yet since it was still fall, but it was cold enough to be worried about Andrea, we didn't wanted her to get a cold or anything like that, so we just went straight to the baby clothes section and choose a cute Burberry dress and a coat for her first month celebration and another cute winter outfits.

We decided to eat something at the mall before go back home, since neither of us wanted to cook. And around 3pm we were on our way back to the apartment, only to find a great surprise waiting for us...

"Finally you guys, we thought that you were trying to hide from us or something!"

"Rose, Emmett? Oh My God, what are you doing here?" I run and jump into my big brother's arms while they both chuckled at me.

"Well, we wanted to come to finally meet this little girl..." Rose said, she was at Bella's side in a moment opening her arms like a little girl waiting for her Christmas present. "I can't believe how big and beautiful she is..."

"Rose, are you crying?" I heard Bella asking her, and when I turn my face, I could see a few tears running down Rose's cheeks, I never had seen her this emotional, it surprised me...

"God, I'm sorry..."

"Come on, let's go inside, is cold out here for Andrea..." and we all walk into the apartment.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

We talked for hours and Alice showed them everything we bought for Andrea, all the time, she was on Rose's arms, she even helped me when I have to feed her and she change her diaper and hold her until she fell asleep.

"You will be a great mother someday Rose..." I was mesmerized by the way she was acting towards my little baby girl, she was so motherly and loving like I've never had seen her before; the way she always acted, and the way Alice had describe her personality was totally different from the way she was acting right now. I supposed to believe that this beautiful blonde woman was all bitchy and shallow, but no, she was showing that under that entire pose, she was indeed a loving and caring person, with so much love to give...

"You really think so?"

"I know so, I've seen the way you hold her and see her..."

"I just... I've had so many dreams... of my holding a baby girl, just like I am now... becoming a mother is my biggest dream Bella and seeing you right now it make me feel a little jealous..."

"Rose..." we stay in silence for a few seconds and then she just chuckle at my face, I wasn't sure if she was serious... "I'll put her on the crib now; we better go to check on our mates, I'm not sure if we should let them alone for a long time..."

"Yeah, I wouldn't want to find my living room destroyed!"

* * *

After lay Andrea back on her crib, Rose and I went back to the living with Em and Alice, we talk for hours about college and our lives; according to Rose, Jasper have found a new love interest on Victoria, Edward's twin sister, and they will probably will be absent on Thanksgiving because they will be having dinner with her family at Forks.

When I ask Rose about her parents and the reason why neither her or Jasper will be having dinner with them, she told me that her parents were celebrating their wedding anniversary traveling through Europe, but that they will be back for Christmas and New Year's eve, so they will be celebrating with the Cullen's and my mom and me in Forks. That was news for me, I wasn't even thought about that yet, but apparently I already have plans for the holidays and I was happy for that.

When dinner time came, we order pizza and they stayed for a little while after that, then they went back to her hotel room, we would invited them, but we didn't have room for them. That made me think, it wouldn't be a bad idea to buy a bigger apartment, but that thought will be for later.

* * *

The days went by and finally Thanksgiving comes, Alice's parents, Em and Rose, and my mom and me we all celebrate at my mom's apartment since it's a little big that ours. The next day we celebrate Andrea in our apartment with a cake and a sleeping baby. Right after the cake, when I take Andrea to her crib and Emmett and Rose went to who knows where, I walk back to the living and I found my mom, Alice and her parents waiting for me with hot cocoa and coffee mugs...

"Ok, now that Andrea is sleeping on her crib and Bella is here, Alice would you tell us what is that you want to talk about?" Carlisle asked, and I immediately knew what was all this about.

"Alice No! We talk about it and I'm not letting you do this..."

"Do what? Alice, honey?" Esme asked a little worried for her daughter.

"Bella, I'm sorry, but I already decided, and now they deserve to know. Mom, Dad, I'm going to leave the university for a while, maybe a year I haven't decided yet..." the only sound after her 'news' was the gasp coming from Esme, apparently Carlisle wasn't surprised with Alice's decision, and even more surprising, neither my mom, in fact, her smirk told me that she already knew about this...

"Mom, do you knew about this?" I couldn't resist the urge to ask her.

"Yes, she did Bella, I talked with her about the possibility of working with her and she told me that even when she wasn't happy with me about leaving college that she would support me and she will hire me..."

"Carlisle, do you knew this?"

"Not exactly Esme, but I suspected that something like this could happen, especially after Bella's depression. Alice, you have to know that I don't like this either, but you're old enough and it's your decision."

"Thank you Dad. Mom?" I could see that she was worried about Esme's reaction more that Carlisle's.

"Well, I supposed that you made your choice, I'm not happy with it, but as your father told you, you are old enough to make your own decisions now."

"Mom... I want to do this for Bella and Andrea, I know they need me, and if I work with Renee, I won't be away all day, only a few hours at week..."

"Alice, I don't want you to do this..."

"Bella, please, don't you understand? I feel miserable every time I have to leave for college, I miss you and Andrea every minute I'm not with you, I love you so much that I don't want... No, I can't stay away from you for that long..."

"I'm... I'm sorry babe; I didn't know you felt that way..." I didn't know what else to say, I love the idea of having Alice with me all day, but not if that meant her to drop her education just like that. But now, I can accept the idea, knowing that eventually, both of us will return to college.

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Another two weeks gone by, and I am finally over with college, the holidays have started and Bella and I are packing to go and spend as much time as we can in Forks. Renee will be come to spend Christmas with us, but she will stay in Seattle for a few more days, and I will start to work with her when we come back in January.

We both are extremely excited, almost as the rest of the family since this will be Andrea's first Christmas, and even when she is too little to understand, we are going to make sure that she remember, taking as much photos and videos as we can. She is a month and a half and she's growing so much, which gives me the perfect excuse to go shopping.

We drive to Forks around noon, so we will be arriving close to dinner time, Emmett is already there, Rose and Jasper and their parents, Ed and Vic with their parents are there too; and all of them will be reunited on Christmas Eve at our home.

Once we arrived, after greeting all the family and settling in our room for a needed rest, all the family went out for dinner in Port Angeles; Bella and I wanted to stay in home after five hours driving, but my mom managed to convince us.

The following days, we start to get all the Christmas decorations while Emmett and Rose went to find the perfect tree. Once they came with the most spectacular tree I've ever seen, they started to put all the decorations and lights on it, my mom, Bella, Em, Rose and even my dad; while all of them were working on that, I held my little girl who was wide awake...

"Look at those bright lights Andrea, do you like it?" I was cooing to her, she really was staring at the lights... "What are you looking at now my sweet baby? Ah, that's an angel, a beautiful angel, just like you sweetie..." It amazed me how she could focus on certain things, colorful or shiny, even when she was born three weeks earlier, she is a smart baby girl. And I was happy, having a moment with her; Bella let me have her for a while. Normally she is either asleep or in Bella's arms feeding, so now is my turn, and I couldn't be happier.

"Remember this Alice?" my dad asked me holding a snowman that I made when I was 8 years old.

"Oh God, I can't believe that you still have that" I grab it and I notice Andrea following it with her eyes... "Do you like it baby? I made it when I was little, some day you and I would make one of this, or whatever you want so we can put it on the tree..."

After the snowman, I started to wander through the house, trying to show Andrea every shiny object I could find, mostly there were Christmas decorations in silver and purple, and every single one she stared at it with interest; then I put her a jacket, gloves and hat and grabbed one of her blankets and went outside, where my dad and Emmett had put some lights and stars. At the door, my mom had placed a beautiful Christmas wreath with silver bows on it.

"Can you see the bows my sweet angel? And look at that, there are more bright lights baby, you like those, don't you?" After a little while, I decided to go back inside, and walk again through the living and the dinning areas, just rocking my little baby; she suddenly started to fuss and I knew that she was probably hungry, so I went to find Bella, but she wasn't in the living room anymore neither in the dinning nor the kitchen, just when I was about to go upstairs to find her Em stopped me...

"There you are pixie, Bella and mom asked me to tell you that they went to the store, they will be back in a while..." he noticed Andrea fussing and at the verge of crying... "What do you do to her? Why she is upset?"

"She is hungry, and I don't know if Bella left any bottles for her..."

"Oh, she did, they are in the kitchen..."

"Oh, ok... thanks Emy Bear!" he ruffled my hair and kissed Andrea's head; I slapped his hand away and went back to the kitchen to grab a bottle.

I went upstairs to my bedroom, I lay on the bed resting my back on the headboard, put the bottle on her mouth and she started to sucked. I sang to her a sweet lullaby until she fell asleep. I was happily comfortable with her in my arms that I didn't want to put her on the crib (yeah, my mom had bought a small crib only for the holidays!), so I lay more on the bed, I put Andrea onto my chest and I stay just like that, listen to her steady breathing and tracing small circles on her little back and butt...

* * *

**Bella's POV**

When we started to set all the decorations, I felt a lot of emotions, I had never celebrated Christmas this way, or at least not since my father forced my mom to leave. After that, he never wanted to have any decoration, especially not the tree, on Christmas Eve, we sat alone to have dinner like if it was any other day. So, for me, to celebrate this with all this friends who had showed me affection and love, I felt special. Even more when they started to tell me stories about other years and the meanings behind a few of the tree decorations, most of them were funny stories about how both Em and Alice had made them. That's when I saw Alice with Andrea on her arms, she was showing her everything, my baby girl was on the stage in which she is starting to notice things, is fun to watch the concentration on her little face.

After a while I saw Alice walking outside still with Andrea, I stayed inside, I wanted her to have some alone time with our baby, I knew that once my mom and the other guest arrived, Andrea will be in everyone else's arms, so for now, I'll let Alice to have her moment with her.

Around 4pm, Esme asked me to go with her to the store, she said that she needed some things for dinner, I agreed to go with her, but before I needed to leave at least a couple bottles for Andrea, I knew that she will be asking for milk soon.

I asked to Emmett to tell Alice about me going for a while and the bottles that I left in the kitchen.

I talk to Esme about my idea to buy a bigger apartment in Seattle, she told me that it was a great idea, she even offer me her help to find a good one and to decorate it. We spend about 40 minutes in the store and then we back home to start cook the dinner.

When we came back, I notice that Alice wasn't in the living room with the rest of the family. "Hey guys, do you know where's Alice?"

"Hmm nope, I haven't seen her since she went to feed that little muffin'..." Em told me with a wink and a huge grin on his face, he knew I didn't like that nickname for my baby.

I went upstairs and to Alice's bedroom, I opened the door as quietly as possible and what I found was a lovely surprise: Alice was sleeping lying on her back with a sleeping Andrea lying on her chest, Alice's hands on our baby's back and head. I couldn't help the urge to grab my camera and take a few pictures of them, it was a beautiful sight.

* * *

The following days went fast, Christmas Eve finally came and all the guest, including my mom had a great time, the dinner was delicious and the presents were great too, the one who received more was, of course, Andrea, she got from clothes to music CD's and a few toys from Baby Einstein, everyone else got clothes, music CD's, DVD's books, and in Emmett's case, a couple videogames for his X-Box, seriously, that man is like a five year old boy!

Then, it was New Year's Eve, and this time the celebration was on the Hale's house, it was a bit more formal, and Alice forced me to wear a dress and heels. At the end of the night, went everyone was counting down to midnight, Alice and I were holding each other with Andrea in my arms, I kissed her with love and then we kissed our sweet angel, who was sleeping. It was definitely the ending of a rough year, but the start of a great one.

* * *

_**Three Months Later…**_

After the holidays, we went back to Seattle, my mom had hired Alice as her assistant in her Photography Studio, and she didn't have to be there all day, so she could spend more time with Andrea and me.

The last month, Esme came to helped me with the search of the new apartment, and after 4 days, we found the perfect one, it was, obviously, bigger than the one we lived before, with two bedrooms plus the master bedroom and master bathroom, another bathroom in the hallway, a bigger living room dinning and kitchen. And the best part is that it was really close to the one we were living. So, we moved the following week with the help of my mom and Esme. Alice was ecstatic of course, I keep it in secret until the day we had to move in, and I made her happy.

We were now in the beginning of April, Andrea was five months old, she was growing so fast, she could sit herself for a little while at times, she is starting to like the formula, so I don't have to nurse her all time, only at nights, is something that I still enjoy and I don't want to give up just yet.

I don't got bored as much as the first months, now I'd started to design and paint, there were two of my favorite activities, and lately I found that is relaxing; whenever I have time, when Andrea is taking her naps I use the time to either design crazy things on my laptop or paint, I have finished two paintings one of them is an abstract landscape and the other is totally different, is a beautiful portrait of my little girl.

My relationship with Alice has grown as well, the love I feel for her is bigger every day. I was planning on showing her that love tonight, with a special homemade diner; and in order to do what I've been planned, I ask my mom for help with distracting Alice all day until 6pm. I decided to order Italian food and spend all day playing with Andrea so by the time Alice comes home, she was exhausted and sleeping. It actually works, by 5:30, Andrea was ready to fall asleep for at least six hours, I knew the consequences, she would be waking up in the middle of the night, but it would work for my selfish purposes. The food arrive just in time and I put it on the oven to keep it warm, than I got a text from my mom telling me that Alice was a bit anxious to get home, and that at 6pm she will be out driving home as fast as she could, that gave me at least another 40 minutes. I quickly set the bath for Andrea and it took me 10 minutes to bathe dress her into her pjs, another 10 minutes to feed her with formula, this time I haven't enough time for breastfeeding. She was fast asleep, I laid her down in her crib and ran to the bath, a very fast shower, a new sexy set of lingerie, a light blue simple but elegant and sexy dress and heels and five more minutes to set the table with candles and a nice wine, everything was perfect and just in time for me to catch my breath. I heard her keys on the other side of the door, I dim the lights and when she entered she saw me and smiled...

"Wow, you look... amazingly gorgeous..."

"Thank you my Love..." I grab her hand and pull her into my body... "I love you and I want to show you just how much, I have dinner ready in the oven..."

"And Andrea?"

"Sleeping..."

"And this dress?"

"Is for you... but that's not the only thing that you would be admiring..."

"Then, what else is what I would be admiring?"

"What is under the dress... but you're going have to wait until after dinner..."

"What if I can't wait, I'm not that hungry... at least not for food..." by now, our bodies were impossibly close her face was on the crock of my neck, her lips grazing lightly my skin, her hands on my waist and her thumbs tracing small circles there. One of my hands was on the back of her neck and the other on her back, pulling her closer, as if it was even possible. My head resting on her shoulder, I was biting my bottom lip trying to prevent the moan that threatened to escape. The food was longer forgotten, the only thing on my mind at this point was Alice, her sweet scent, her delectable body, her soft lips on my skin... I couldn't deny any longer, I wanted her, I needed her and if I didn't take her in that moment, I was sure I would die of sexual frustration...

I took her face with both of my hands and leaned in for a passionate kiss, this time it was her turn to moan into my mouth... I move one of my hands to her waist and it didn't stayed only there, I lift the hem of her shirt and placed my hand flat against her bare stomach, slowly I moved my hand upwards until I reached the swell of her breast... she broke the kiss and stopped my hand grasping it by the wrist, she chuckled at the confusion on my face...

"Let's go to the bedroom, it's more comfortable there..." she then grabbed my hand and led me to our bedroom...

* * *

**Alice's POV**

Today I was a little suspicious, Renee asked me to stay with her and helped her to organize some photos, which were something that I normally don't do, but never less I stayed without a question. I had the idea that Bella was planning something, since the morning when I leave the apartment for work I noticed she was almost eager to be alone. During the day I tried to distract myself, but by 4pm I was desperately to go home, but was then when Renee asked me to stay; was then that I knew Bella was up to some kind of surprise for me. I went along with Renee without much complains, until finally around 5:45 she told me that at 6pm we could go home. I was excited and anxious.

When I got home, after drive incredibly fast, I was gladly surprised with the sight of my perfect lover...

"Wow, you look... amazingly gorgeous..."

"Thank you my Love..." she took my hand and pulled me closer to her body "I love you and I want to show you just how much, I have dinner ready in the oven..."

I was excited for what was about to come, I knew then that we weren't to eat anything that was in the oven, but I didn't care, all I needed in that moment was her, there have been at least two weeks since the last time we made love, and to say that I was a little frustrated by now was a understatement. I couldn't nor didn't wait any longer, I needed her desperately...

"What if I can't wait, I'm not that hungry... at least not for food..."

Taking advantage of the proximity of our bodies I put my hands on her waist and started to trace circles in it with my thumbs, while my face rested on the crock of her neck, I nibbled and kissed and sucked her, I could sense that she was trying to suppress a moan; then she took my face between her hands and kissed me with force, love and lust, she pressed her body even more against mine... She placed her hand from my back to my waist underneath my shirt, then she move said hand upwards to my breast, but before she reached it, I stopped and break the kiss. I had to chuckle at her face full of confusion, I wanted to take her right there, but I thought that it will be much more comfortable if we moved to our bedroom, so I grabbed her hand and lead her there.

Once we were inside, she pushed me against the wall, kissing me again, only this time was more softly but still with lust and passion.

"Hmmm... I missed this..." she whispered against my lips

"I missed this too my Love, I missed you..."

Just when she was about to kiss me again and I was about to pull down the zipper of her dress, the door bell interrupted us...

"Ugh... Who the hell dare to interrupt us?" she groaned with frustration in her voice

"I don't know, but let them, they'll go eventually..." I said and proceeded to kiss her again.

And again the doorbell rang; this time was me who groaned frustrated... "Whoever it is, is going to regret interrupt me when I'm trying to make love to my woman!" I separated from her and walk to see who was on the door; I didn't even bother to look through the peephole.

"Yes?" I asked annoyed while opening the door

"Um, I'm looking for Miss Isabella Swan"

"Well, she is busy..."

"I'm Bella Swan, what can I do for you?" she came behind me with a polite smile.

"I'm sorry for interrupt you Miss Swan, I'm Larry Jensen and this is Danielle Leary, we represented your father Charlie Swan..."

"Miss Swan, May we came in, please? We need to talk to you, about your father..." the woman Danielle was the one to ask, I was hesitant to let them in, I knew very well that Bella didn't want anything to do with her father...

"Look, I don't know why you are here, but I don't have nor need any kind relation with Charlie Swan, so if you could please just tell me what you need so we can finish this..."

"Alright, Miss Swan, I'm so sorry to have to inform you this... your father... he died this morning..."

* * *

**Haha... more drama!**

**Thoughts?**


	11. Chapter 10

**Ok, this probably will be the last chapter, I'm not sure if I will write an epilogue or not...**

**I really wanted to write a few more chapters, but I feel that I don't think I can write anything more, the story is ready to end, so I'm going to ending it... I have to say that this last chapter was the hardest one, I had to rewrote it twice...  
**

**Now, I'll let you enjoy it!**

* * *

**Two Years Later**

**Alice's POV**

I can't believe it's been a year now, our little girl is two and half years old and Bella and I are married and very much in love, every day our love grows much more. Bella surprised me with the planning of the wedding just six months after her father's death, she didn't cry as much as I thought she would, she was hurt mostly because what she told him the last time they talk, she told him that she hated him, and she didn't...

**_Flashback_**

_"Alright, Miss Swan, I'm so sorry to have to inform you this... your father... he died this morning..."_

_I could feel Bella stiff behind me; I turn around so I could see her face. No matter what differences they had, he still was her father, and now he was dead..._

_Her face was emotionless, and that worried me..._

_"Excuse me miss...?"_

_"Cullen, Alice Cullen"_

_"Miss Cullen, I need to give you this..." he gave me an envelope... "The funeral is going to be tomorrow and in two days is going to be the reading of the will, Miss Swan you are required to be present, as well as your mother." Well, this man sure knows how to deal with business..._

_"Again Miss Swan, our condolences..." Danielle said and with that both leave._

_I close the door and as soon as I turn again to face Bella, she clung at me and broke down. I hold her in silence, she cried on my shoulder for a while. When I feel her cries lessen, we moved to the couch..._

_"I... I can't believe he's dead..." she whispered... "I... after everything that happened... I tell him that I hated him..."_

_"Shh... Bella he knew that you didn't mean it..."_

_"How could he possibly known that? I didn't hate him Alice, I just..."_

_"I know baby, I know..."_

_"I need to know how he died, they didn't tell me... Oh God Alice, we have to catch them before..."_

_"Bella, calm down, maybe what you need to know is inside this envelope..."_

_Just when she is about to open the envelope, the door bell rang again; this time it was Renee, who quickly entered and went to hug her daughter..._

_"Mom..."_

_"Shh Baby..."_

_"I'm going to leave you two alone... Bella baby, I Love you..." I kissed her on her forehead and leave the room; I went to the nursery and sat on the rocking chair watching our little girl sleeping. _

**_I did leave the room, and went to the nursery, it really wasn't my intention to listen to their conversation, but I couldn't helped it since the baby monitor was in the living room (I didn't know why, though) and the receiver was in the nursery..._**

_"Mom, do you know how he died?"_

_"He had cancer..."_

_"How come he never told me...? I can't blame him, not after I told him that I hated him... Mom, I swore you that I never meant what I said to him; I was just so angry for everything, but still, I couldn't hate him..."_

_"I know you didn't sweetie... Bella, he did come to tell you, it was the day you gave birth, remember that day?"_

_"He... he was here, he came, but then you started to argue and then I was in pain..."_

**_I did remember that day; we all were too worried about Bella and the baby that neither of us cared about him in that moment._**

_"When we realize that you were in pain, nothing else mattered in that moment, I was scared about you and Andrea, I supposed that he came to talk to you about his disease."_

_"Mom, are you going to go to the funeral?"_

_"Only if you want to be there..."_

_"I think I'll go, only to show respect... Mom, now that I can think clearly, I realize that I'm not sad about his death, I was shocked, but mostly because I felt regret by the last words I told to him, but... I... I feel bad, for not feel sad..."_

_"Honey, I think is understandable that you don't feel sad, I know you loved your father in your own way, but you two weren't close to each other, your relationship was broken since the day I walk out of that house, and with the time it only got worse, until it was too broken to be fixed, and he knew that, even using his disease to be close to you again, that wouldn't work..."_

_"Yeah, I guess you're right... Mom? There's something else, is about his will... I don't know why they want me there, but no matter what, whatever he left for me, I will not take it. I never care about his money and how much he will spend on me, so I'm not going to accept anything from him..."_

_"Alright, I'm going to be with you the entire time sweetie... now, let's not worry about that for now... I think that your surprise for Alice was ruined?"_

**_I took that as my cue to appear in the room again, with Andrea in my arms... We didn't continue what we were doing before we were interrupted, the mood was ruined, it wasn't sad anymore, it was lighter than a while ago, but still..._**

**_We decided to eat and invite Renee to have dinner with us._**

And off course, Charlie let all his money and properties to Bella and Andrea, I guess a little part of it was for Renee, but neither of them accepted anything.

* * *

The next week after Charlie's death, we went to Forks to spend a few days there. During our stay there, a few things started to change. The first one and (almost) shocking was the decision of my parents to move to Seattle full time. My dad accepted an offer to work there and my mom will start her own interior design business by partnering with Renee.

Other 'thing' or more like an idea that was stuck in my mind, something that I haven't told anybody; but now that we were in Forks, I thought it could be a good idea to ask my dad about it, along with Bella, because it was something that she needed to know too.

Emmett and Rose are still in Washington, when they heard about what happened to Bella they called to offer their condolences, and when they knew about my parents sudden decision I heard Emmett squealed like a five year old boy, I guess the news made him happy. Now they were on their last year of college.

After Charlie's death, and a well deserved rest in Forks, we went back to our lives in Seattle, everything was normal again, until I got the surprise of my life.

**_Flashback_**

_We got married two weeks before Andrea's first birthday, it wasn't the wedding I was expecting, everything was sudden and spontaneous, but at the same time it was perfect. Bella do some research, and besides Canada, the other closest place we could get legally married in the states, was Iowa, so we she planed the trip alone, she didn't told me anything, the only one who knew was my mom, so four months ago she came and told me that we were going to a fast trip, that it was a surprise and that I don't had to ask anything. Renee was supposed to take care of Andrea, but obviously, Bella told her the previous day to our trip, so they were in Iowa along with my parents. No matter how many time I asked her why were doing there she didn't answered me until we got to the airport and it was inevitable; we arrived and were in the middle of the airport when she took my both of my hands, standing in front of me, her face full of emotions..._

_"Ali, my Love... I'm sure you're wondering what are we doing here or why all of a sudden I decided to bring you here... well, the reason is very simple, you see..." at that moment, my heart almost stop beating, she went down onto her knee and one of her hands disappear in one of her pockets, when it came out it had a small black box on it... "Alice, you are my life, you are my soul... you bring me the light when all I could see was darkness... you are my happiness... I want to have you with me forever, is that why I bring you here... Ali, would you do me the honor to become my wife?"_

_I was literally bouncing in my spot, I thought that I could never be happier, but again she proved me wrong... SHE was the one who bring ME happiness... "YES! Yes, a million times yes!" After her laughing of me, she put the beautiful ring on my finger, she kissed me passionately, we didn't care all the laughs and woo-hoo's we receive from the other people, we were in our own world._

_"Ok, my Love, we should go to the Hotel, our parents are waiting for us with Andrea, we have 24 hours to get ready, we are getting married tomorrow..."_

_"What?"_

_"Yeah... that's why we're here, I've been searching, and I didn't want to get married in Canada... baby, please don't be mad, we are getting married!" ok, her attempt to make me happy works, she looks just too adorable and I can't stay mad at her..._

_"Ok, ok, let's go to the Hotel, but as soon as we check in, we are going shopping, we need to find two perfect dresses, oh, and another one for Andrea..."_

_We eventually found two perfect dresses for us and another cute one for our little girl, Bella had already a perfect wedding bands. The ceremony was pretty small, only our moms, my dad and Andrea, but still it was perfect._

"Momma!" the sweet voice of my little girl brings me back to the present as she ran to my open arms

"What is it baby girl?"

"Can we go now?"

"Not yet sweetie, we'll go as soon as your mommy is ready to go..." As usual, Bella was reluctant to go shopping, but in this case we all needed it, we were going to take vacations, we are going to Newport, Oregon, so we needed swimsuits and a lot of other stuffs!

"MOMMY!"

"I'm here baby, no need to scream like that, let's go now..."

"Mommy, hands!" Andrea wiggled herself extending her little hand to Bella. We both take each one of her hands and walk towards the door.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I seriously can't believe how much Andrea is like Alice, even at this age, she loves fashion and shopping as much as Alice; I can tell that they will enjoy torturing me in the future, after all, they are already starting.

Our live together has been wonderful in last two years, there have been a lot of changes, most of all positive, and the best of all, is that Alice and I are married and very much in love.

Right now, we're in the mall, as usual, Alice and now Andrea dragged me here to buy clothes for our vacation in Newport; even when I like to complain and almost whine every time, I really enjoy it, spent time with my two loves is worth it.

"Mommy..." Andrea came to me with a funny face

"What's wrong baby?"

"Mommy, I need to pee..." she whispered. Even when she is wearing training diapers, she likes to use the bathroom; it makes feel like a big girl and it make _me_ feel proud of her.

"Alright, come; let's go find a bathroom... Alice, I'm going to take Andrea to the bath, we'll be back soon."

"Ok, I'll go pay for this and when you come back we can go to eat something..."

"OK, we won't take long..."

A few minutes later, she was done and we were on our way to find Alice so we could go to the food court, and surely after that there will be more shopping...

"Momma, I want pancakes?"

"I'm not sure there's gonna be pancakes at this hour sweetie, is too late for that..."

"No, Pancakes!"

"Well, if you want pancakes, we can go back home and I can make you some..."

"No, I want pancakes here..."

"Honey, Let's go see what we can find, ok?" She didn't answer after that, she just pout in an adorable fashion. Then we saw Alice coming towards us, and Andrea let go of my hand and ran.

"Mommy Ali!"

"Andrea wait, don't run baby..."

"There you are sweet angel, are you hungry?"

"Yeah, I want pancakes!"

"Um sweetie, I don't think there will be pancakes, why don't we eat chicken fingers?"

"Oh, 'chicky' fingers!"

"How is it that you can convince her to change her mind in less than five seconds and I can't? So not fair..." I pouted playfully and it works, as every time I do this, Andrea gave me a peck on my lips...

"I Love you mommy..." she told me while giving me a hug and a choppy kiss.

"I love you too my baby girl..."

* * *

After our meal and a few last things that we needed to buy, we drive back home, Andrea fell asleep as soon as she was in her seat. Alice and I didn't talk much in the car, I could notice that that she wanted to tell me something, but seemed to be nervous; I decided to leave it and wait until we were at home. Once we arrived, I take Andrea to her bed, when I went back to the living room, I saw Alice in the kitchen.

"Do want something to drink?"

"No thanks, but I do want to talk... I can feel something's bothering you..."

"Not bothering, it's actually good news, but I don't know if you're going to like them..."

"Talk to me, Love..."

"Ali, you can talk to me, Love. If there are good news then I'm sure I would love them"

"Bella... I... I'm pregnant..."

I was in shock... We discussed the possibility of having another baby, I knew Alice wanted to get pregnant, and the only option for that to happen was by a Fertility treatment, and the most viable way was In vitro fertilization. Carlisle told us about the risks and everything we needed to know. By the end of Carlisle explanation, we both were excited with the idea, but we decided to wait at least until after Andrea's first birthday. We started with the treatment about eight months ago, and we knew that we had to wait for the first results hoping that they'll come positive. This is the confirmation, this is the result of all the effort and... And...

"OH MY GOD, ALICE!" I was extremely happy, but then I remembered that she was unsure if I would like the news... "Wait, why were you doubting of my reaction, Ali? Is there something else?"

"No, I just... I don't know, I was nervous about everything..."

"Alice, I love you... and right now you're making me the happiest woman! Come here..." I pulled her into my arms and I kissed her pouring all the emotions I was feeling into the kiss...

* * *

Alice's POV

I was relieved now that I've told Bella; the only ones who knew were my doctors (including my dad). Now I know that I'm going to enjoy even more our vacations.

We decided to wait until we came back to tell our news to the rest of the family, It should be easy; I'm only two months along.

Every day, we all went for a walk on the beach, and our little girl enjoyed picking up every single seashell she could, and splashing her little feet on the water. At the hotel she enjoyed her first experience on a pool. The only thing she didn't enjoy was the food, apparently, she found sea food 'sticky and yucky' so she spend almost all the week eating chicken fingers or chicken nuggets, and of course her favorite: pancakes.

The rest of the week went peacefully perfect, for Andrea was her first beach experience, she was happy; so what happened when it was time to go back was not so surprising. As soon as we started to pack, she started her tantrum.

The only way we could convince her to go back was telling her that we have a surprise for her in our home, and it wasn't a lie. After a little while she stopped her cries and fell asleep giving us enough quiet time to finish packing.

The day after we came back from Newport, my mom invite us to have dinner with them, I Bella thought that it would be the perfect opportunity to tell her the news. When we got to the house, we found Renee already there. We sat in the living room to have a small chat after the dinner; Bella was holding my hand and when she squeezed it I knew that it was time for deliver the news.

"Um... Can I have your attention for a moment please? I... We have something we want to tell you..."

"What is it Alice?" my mom asked my after they all attention was on me

"Well... God... Ok, Um long story short: Bella and I agreed to start a Fertility Treatment about eight months ago and it worked… so... I'm pregnant..." I wanted to close my eyes not wanting to see their reactions, but it was impossible, their faces looked so funny. I even feel Bella trying to hold a chuckle. Finally after a few more seconds of shock, both of our mothers react at the same time with tears and hugs.

Bella and I were relieved to hear that our moms were happy for us. We told them the whole story since the first time we talk about this with my dad, and we laugh when my mom slapped my dad's arm after she realized that he knew before her. By the time we finished the story, Andrea was sleeping on my dad's arms, and we decided that it was time to go home.

* * *

Six months has gone by and my pregnancy has gone pretty well, despite the initial symptoms like the morning sickness (that I hated so much), to the weirdest craves I had, the tiredness and the mood swings; Bella has been there for me, and I love much more every single day. Andrea is so excited to be a big sister, and since I made the mistake to tell her that her little brother (yeah, I'm having a boy!) is going to be her birthday present, she has been bugging me and Bella for that.

Tomorrow is her third birthday, and there's going to be a big party in my parent's house. All the family is going to be there, Rose and Emmet had finally graduated from college and they are living together in an apartment in the same building that Bella and I; Renee, my parents, Jazz and Angela, Leight her husband and her two boys (that's true, she has another baby boy, he is a year and half old), our friends Lauren and her husband Tyler with their little girl Cassie (we met them in the waiting room of our doctor one of the times that we take Andrea) and a few other kids from the day care.

The party theme is 'Tinkerbell', Andrea loves her, and we have almost everything ready. For obvious reasons, this time I couldn't help much, I really can't move freely and I got tired easily. Right now I'm resting in my bed while Bella is cooking dinner; Andrea is beside, me drawing one of his books.

"Mommy Ali..." she asked me, I guess having my eyes closed didn't tricked her.

"Yes sweetie..."

"Aiden is going to come tomorrow?" Aiden is the name Bella and I chose for our baby boy, Aiden Nicholas Swan Cullen.

"No Angel, he's going to come until next month..."

"But, why? I want him to come to my party..."

"I know that baby, I want that too but he is not ready to come yet, he is shy and tomorrow there's going to be much people..." I told her trying to convince her.

She didn't say anything else for a while, she was quiet, almost too quiet that I thought that she had left the room, but when I opened my eyes, I found her asleep hugging a plush bunny that Bella had bought for Aiden, and with her thumb on her mouth. Now that's something she didn't do since she was a baby.

Bella decided to walk into the room in that moment, a tray with two turkey sandwiches, a plate with cheese and chicken fingers, a sippy cup with strawberry milk and two bottles of cranberry juice on her hands.

"Well, I hope my two girls are hungry, because I..."

"Shh..."

"Wow, I hadn't seen her sucking her thumb since she was a baby, and.. is that the bunny...?"

"Yeah, that's Aiden's bunny... She was asking me, again, if he will be here tomorrow..."

"And now she fell asleep with her little tummy empty, that's great... she'll wake in by midnight asking for something to eat..." That's true, whenever she fell asleep before dinner time, she doesn't wake until midnight and hungry, and after that one of us have to stay awake with her for at least another hour so she doesn't wake two or three hours later with stomach pain.

"Why don't you wake her, she doesn't have much time asleep, and I bet that she won't get grumpy as soon as she sees her meal..."

"Good idea; with you like this we need our full eight hours of good sleep... Sweetie, Andrea, wake up baby..."

She stirred a little and mumbled incoherent words, I laughed and that was enough to wake her. We only had to see her little frown to know that she wasn't happy at being awakened; but before she could protest, Bella grabbed her plate and showed to her...

"Look what I cooked for you, baby, are you hungry?" she shook her head, however when she saw the sippy cup she extended her arm towards it but made no attempt to move. Bella gave the cup to her and as soon as the tip of the sippy cup was on her mouth, she again sat on the bed and began to drink her milk. Bella then handed me my plate and we start to eat as well; it didn't take too long for Andrea to sat and eat her meal too. She was as stubborn as Bella.

The next day it was a chaos, we woke up early, thanks to our birthday girl might I add, and after a quick breakfast and a shower we all headed to my parent's home, where the decoration was ready. Andrea squealed in delight as soon as she walked into the backyard. By mid afternoon the guests began to arrive, the kids were at the playground with Emmett taking care of them, though I wasn't sure if the kids were taking care of him more than him to them...

Three and half hours later, the guests had retired and Andrea was opening her presents, I was tired and Rose helped me to go upstairs to one of the bedrooms were Bella and I would spend the night.

* * *

**Bella's POV**

I was peaceful sleeping having happy dreams, when I felt something wet, at first I thought it was part of my dreams, but suddenly I realized that it wasn't a dream, my bed was wet... But I don't remember having Andrea sleeping with us; in fact she stayed with Rose and Emmett. My brain was having a little trouble to fully wake, until I heard Alice's voice in a strangled groan...

"Alice?"

"..."

"Al..." was at that moment I felt her hand grabbing my forearm too hard... "Alice, what's wrong, honey?"

"My... My water b-broke..."

"WHAT? God, ok, are you in pain? Are you feeling contractions yet?"

"Just a couple... not too strong..."

"Alright, let me get dressed, I need to call Rose and your mom, then I'll help you get dressed and we'll go...Oh, I have to call Leight too..."

"Ok, but don't call my mom, we'll wait till dawn..."

"Ok, how are you feeling?" I asked while I grabbed my jeans and a sweatshirt and put them on.

"Nervous, but excited..."

_A few hours later..._

"One more baby, c'mon Ali, you can do it..." I was trying to cheer her to push one last time. We are in the labor room; Alice is having our baby boy right now.

"AARRGHHH..." With one last push and her loud scream, Aiden Nicholas Swan Cullen was born...

"Here is your son, ladies, congratulations!"

"Thank you Leight..." she gave Aiden to Alice, she was tired, but the smile on her face when she saw him was bigger than anything, he was simple beautiful...

"He's an adorable baby boy... I'm so proud of you Ali, I Love you..." And I really was, after everything we went through to have this sweet boy in our arms.

Four hours after Aiden was born, he was awake in my arms while Alice was sleeping on the bed; she was exhausted. Then I heard little steps running this way and a few seconds later Andrea came in almost shouting...

"Mommy, I want to see Aiden!" Andrea's voice was loud and clear

"Shh sweetie, mommy Ali is sleeping, come here..."

"Sorry mommy... can I touch him?" she asked sheepishly

"Of course you can, honey; just be careful"

I could see how amazed she was, and the love she felt to her brother. Then, without any warning, she lean her face down and gave him a sweet kiss on the top of his head. Thankfully, Esme thought it was a very good idea to bring a camera with her, she capture that perfect moment. And was that moment that Alice decided to wake, though I believe it was more that she was forced to, with all of us being there.

"There you are, my Angel..."

"Mommy Ali, I missed you..."

"I missed you too, sweetheart... come here..." my mom helped her to climb into the bed and she lay carefully beside Alice. I walked to the other side and sat next to them with Aiden still in my arms; I was surprised that neither of our mothers had stolen him yet!

"Hold your poses; you look perfect for a family picture..." Esme told us while preparing to shot her camera.

* * *

Later that day Rose and Emmett come to visit us, with great news...

"Umm, people? I'd like to tell you something... first, Ali I'm not trying to steal your moment... I just feel that this is the perfect moment to share this news to all of you..."

"Oh My God Rose, you're..." Alice interrupted her with a big grin on her face and I understood what is what Rose was about to tell us...

"Yeah, I'm pregnant..."

We all erupted in smiles and congratulations for the couple, she was four months; they told us that they wanted to get married before the baby was born, but at the end, they decided to wait until after.

Two days later, we were finally at home, with our little boy. Again, my mom and Esme had helped me with the nursery for Aiden, they decided that Andrea's room needed a renovation and at the end, both rooms were perfect.

We all adapted pretty quickly to our new life, Andrea loved to help us with Aiden, especially at the bath time; she even refused to go to the day care. I wasn't going to work, so she demanded that she wanted to stay at home with us, and stubborn as she is (wonder where she got that from...) she won the argument and stayed in home.

The following days the visits from our mothers, Rose and Lauren were frequent, and Alice was happy to show off our boy, he look so much like her: green eyes, with very little hair, dark and straight.

So, between showing off our baby, feeding him, the time went flying. First, Christmas, dinner at the Cullen's, a lot of presents; and then New Year's eve, again celebrating at the Cullen's, with Rose's parents, including Jasper and Victoria, her parents and her twin brother Edward, who came with a big surprise, his boyfriend Jacob. Nobody knew he was gay, but we all were happy for him.

Then April came and Rose's baby born: Caleb Preston Cullen Hale, he was a beautiful baby boy with blue eyes, his hair was a mix of Rose's blonde locks and Emmett dark brown curls.

When we were visiting them at the hospital the day after Caleb was born, Alice asked Rose about the wedding...

"I don't know Ali, we've talked about it and we want to wait a little longer... Maybe when Caleb is a year old, there's no rush now..."

It was a wise decision, I only felt bad for my Love, because she wanted to start to organize everything, and after all, she didn't had the chance to organize our own wedding.

* * *

Back in home, it was night around 9 pm, Alice was taking a shower, the kids were sleeping; I was lying on our bed, thinking about everything I lived for the last three and half years... How everything started, with a terrible nightmare... a nightmare that slowly it changed into something beautiful, a wonderful life, with the love of my life Alice, our children, my mom, my family...

I was consumed by my thoughts that I didn't heard when she came out of the shower, nor when she walk into the bedroom, I also failed to noticed her standing wrapped in a towel at the side of the bed.

"What are you thinking, Love?" she whispered in my ear and it made me jump out of my skin, she just laughed at me. I put my hands on her waist and pulled her on the bed underneath me...

"You scared me..." I stated the obvious... "But... I was thinking about how much my life changed after I met you... I would never going to forget that day..." She made a sad and confused face. I guess she misunderstood me... "No... I mean... Not that part... I would never going to forget the gorgeous face of the Angel who saved me... I love you Ali, with all of my heart and soul, with everything I am..." after my words, we both had tears in our eyes. I was expecting some words from her, but her answer was much better than any word.

She leaned her face up to me her lips barely touching mine she whispered against them... "I love you Bella, you are my world..." then she kissed me fully with all the love and passion and lust poured into it.

Her hands were moving from my waist up to my arms, shoulders ending on the back of my neck, tangling themselves on my hair. My mouth went from kissing her delectable lips, to her cheek, her jaw, her neck, up to her earlobe, nipping and kissing, then down again to her neck and collarbone... I teased moving down a little more, but just as I was reaching the top of the towel I grabbed with my teeth attempting to loosen it, I stopped and moved back to her lips... while doing so, I moved one of my legs between hers and when my thigh made contact with her hot core, she moaned in my mouth...

There's been almost two weeks since we made love, with two kids in home, one of them being a baby who, still, likes to wake up in the middle of the night, it's almost impossible; so now that both of our children were asleep after an exhaustive (previously planned) afternoon of games; I'll take all the time we have to make love to my Alice...

Still kissing her, she flipped us so now she was on top of me, straddling me; when we broke our kiss, she pulled apart and sat on me, slowly removing the towel from her body... My hands found their way to her breast, massaging them; she pushed her chest against my hands moaning in pleasure... I sat then and her hands moved to my lower back; my lips to her collarbone kissing and licking there.

"You... are wearing... too many clothes..." she said in a breathy voice

"Well, let's change that..." I answered her removing my hands from her breasts so I could remove my tank top, she helped me taking off my boy shorts, and in no time we were both naked, once again she was on top of me kissing me... Our hands moving free all over our bodies, my left hand was the first to reach its destination, and when I touched her, she hissed... I move two of my fingers along her slit, feeling how hot and wet she was... I teased her again, barely touching her clit, and not staying there for long, going down again to her entrance, spreading her wetness...

"Please Bella... don't tease me... I need you... NOW!" I knew what she was asking for, and to be honest, I didn't want to make her wait, I needed to make her come, I needed her to moan my name; so I did what she was silently begging me to do. I pushed two fingers inside of her, feeling her tight and warm... She gasped at the feeling, but soon enough she was moving her hips up trying to push my fingers deeper... Thrusting in and out in a slower pace, massaging gently her clit with my thumb and kissing my way from her lips, her neck, stopping for a brief moment to kiss her breasts and rosy nipples, then her belly button and finally reaching my destiny, I started with a sweet kiss on her clit, and then without a warning, I licked it and put it on my mouth, flicking it with my tongue... She was writhing beneath me, moving her hips with every thrust, moaning my name and a few curses... I could feel her inner walls tightening and I knew she was close...

"Bella... Ohh... I-I'm close... Aahhh..."

I added another finger and that was what it takes, she was coming in my mouth... "Bella... Bella..."

I licked her clean and move up her body to kiss her lips one more time... "I love your sweet taste..." then I lay down beside her waiting for her to recover her breath...

It took her a total of twenty second to recover herself from that intense orgasm, She surprised me when I feel her body hovering me, showering my body with her kisses, until she stopped on my left breast, sucking my nipple while pinching the other with her fingers for a while, then switching... kissing her way to my belly button and moving upwards again to my neck, kissing that spot where my neck and my shoulder are attached... I was moaning, that spot was one of my many weak spots and she knew it, but I was desperately wanted her lips somewhere else... I didn't had to wait longer, without a warning, she pushed her fingers inside of me, making me grasp the bed sheet with one hand and her hair with the other... while her fingers worked my pussy and her thumb my clit, she stopped her ministrations with her lips and pulled herself away just a little so she could see my face... It wouldn't take me too long to fall over the edge, a few more strokes and my orgasm exploded...

A few minutes later, we were cuddling on the bed, in silence, enjoying the afterglow of our making love session; Alice was the first in break the silence...

"Babe, **_Do you believe in Fate?_**"

"Honestly?"

"Honestly..."

"I do, but only after I met you..."

"Why's that?"

"Because, it was **_you_** what Fate had in store for me... now, my life is complete..." And it couldn't be truer, I have now everything I could wish for: a beautiful loving wife, two wonderful kids, an amazing family and friends, and a very promising future ahead...

"I Love you Bella..."

"I Love you Alice..."

**The End**

* * *

**This is it, the end of Do You Believe in Fate?**

**I hope you enjoyed this story...**

**Thank You so much to all of you, amazing followers...**

**Thank You to all of you who gave me the courage to keep going when I lost interest and faith on this...**

**THANK YOU SO MUCH!**

**xD**


End file.
